One person can change so much
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 15. Her parents were tortured and murdered by Voldemort she leaves her past at Dumstrung and comes to Hogwarts, to start over, but does she have a hidden agenda. To kill Voldemort for example, but she needs Harry’s help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does (duh), that's why she is filthy rich, even richer then the queen. (I would like to be her)

Her parents were tortured and murdered by Voldemort; she leaves her past at Dumstrung and comes to Hogwarts, to start over, but does she have a hidden agenda. To kill Voldemort for example, but she needs Harry's help. Will Harry help a girl who is friends with Draco Malfoy? Set after OOTP.

Clarification: Durmstrang is not an all boys' school; in the books it is a unisex school!

The fifth book happened but no death eaters were caught.

--- ---

Ginny kicked the edge of Ron's mattress to wake him, which worked within seconds he was sitting up mumbling along the lines of 'stupid sister,' but stopped when he smelt the warm plate of scrambled eggs Ginny was holding. Ginny then gently knelt on the side of Harry's bed with the scrambled eggs and spoke in a soft caring whisper, "Harry it's time to get up, we have to leave for the train in an hour and I made you some breakfast." Harry rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Ginny holding a plate of scrambled eggs. Which Harry personally thought looked over cooked, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks Ginny, they look great and smell it to," Harry lied, but Ginny looked pleased that Harry liked her cooking. Ginny handed him a knife and fork "enjoy." Then she headed for the door, before she left Ron asked, " 'ey why don't I get breakfast in bed?"

"Because Ronald you are not a guest in this house and Harry is!"

Harry wasn't really hungry, as Mrs Weasley had made him eat four helpings of risotto last night, which was very filling _(all those carbs). _Which was one of the reasons he let Ron eat his scrambled, the other was they were to over cooked for Harry's liking.

Hedwig was making a racked as she was sick of being confined in a small cage. Harry wanted to let her out but he couldn't in case she didn't come back in time to leave for Kings Cross station.

For the next half an hour Harry and Ron were running around the house gathering up all the things they had forgotten and packing them in the car. Mr Weasley left for work after giving Ginny, Harry and Ron a good-bye hug.

The three of them piled into the back seat of Mrs Weasley old Peugeot, for some slightly obvious reason Ginny insisted Harry sat in the middle. They didn't even make it to the end of the driveway before they had to turn back, Ron had forgotten Pigwidgeon. By the time Ron grabbed Pigwidgeon they were running late, but thanks to Mrs Weasley's driving abilities they made up some lost time but not enough. Mrs Weasley let them out at the front of the station and said her final good byes quickly. Harry, Ginny and Ron ran the whole way and didn't stop till they were on the Hogwarts Express; they were the last ones that got on.

Harry and Ron went in search of a compartment Hermione told them she was going to save for them, while discussing their owls and how Hermione was disappointed that she only got four Outstandings and four Exceeding Expectations. Harry was happy with his report, apart from the fact his dream of being an Auror was over as you needed an Outstanding to do potions and he had only gotten an Exceeding Expectation.

---

Harry and Ron stopped walking when they heard Luna laughing; they opened the door to ask her what was so funny. When they were inside the cabin they saw Luna sitting opposite an extremely attractive girl who seemed to be about their age.

"Amanda this is Harry and Ron," Luna told the tall, blonde girl, who had a close resemblance to Fleur. Luna then introduced Amanda properly with a big grin, "this is Amanda Toque she changed schools, now she is at Hogwarts! I bet she is going to be in Ravenclaw you should have seen her hex Malfoy, it was awesome."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Amanda, "you hexed Malfoy and live to tell the tale, who, what, when, where and why?"

Amanda laughed, "he was bullying Luna about having no friends and being stupid and I overheard him, so naturally I hexed him."

"And it was so awesome," Luna added as Ron took the seat next to her.

Luna and Harry talked to Amanda while Ron just listened; he was never any good at talking to girls. Especially really pretty ones, which he learnt the hard way last year.

"Wow you had to face a real dragon, it must have been so scary? I'm getting scared just thinking about dragons," Amanda clutched onto Harry's arm.

"Yeah I reckon it was scary, but the challenge after that I got taken hostage by the mere people," Ron explained trying to turn her focus onto himself and succeeded.

Amanda looked excited "Wow I bet Harry saved you from those mere people, didn't he?"

"Yeah Harry is such a great friend to me, he even saved my little sister form a basilisk in our second year," Ron told Amanda who was hanging on his every word.

Amanda gave Harry a hug and told him "you sound like such a great friend, risking your life for a Ron's sister."

Harry noticing the slight look of jealousy on Ron's face so he told Amana when she finally released him how, "I couldn't of done it without Ron of course."

Amanda got up and Ron a hug as well, "you guys are both so brave, Ron come sit on my other side so I can be surrounded be brave people." Of course Ron didn't refuse and happily sat next to her.

All four of them turned around when the heard the door slide open. Standing there was Hermione and Ginny, neither of which looked very pleased. They came in and took a seat; despite the fact the guys they liked _(for you slow people RWHG HPGW implied) _had a rather pretty girl sitting between them. But Hermione didn't stay to mad for long, "I can't remember reading anything about people changing school to Hogwarts, I didn't even know it was possible."

Amanda simply smiled, "well it is in Hogwarts a History, on page 457."

Hermione gawked at her, "you even remember the page number!"

"Of course I did, I was reading up about Hogwarts before I decided to go here."

---

LOL, how do you like the first chapter?

I finished this story the other day, and I wanted it to end on a funny note. Thanks to George Weasley that happens, please review. Even if you don't know what to say, just say a few words, like cool or funny. Reviews really make a writers day, and I love this story so I hope you do too.


	2. Chapter 2

After the food cart came around, they separated into boys and girls so they could change out of muggle clothes and into their robes before dinner.

While getting changed Hermione asked, "hey which house are you going to be in?"

"I'm not sure, Ravenclaw sounds great but Gryffindor wouldn't be to bad either…" Amanda paused to draw breath before continuing, "Then again if I get put into Gryffindor I'll be in the same house as Harry and Ron, they're so brave they have to be in Gryffindor. Which house are you in? Hufflepuff?"

"Actually me and Ginny are both in Gryffindor," feeling slightly angry with Torque's remark.

Amanda smiled at Ginny "well of course you are your Ron's sister, you're actually rather pretty you know, especially your face!" Ginny blushed at this compliment so quickly turned her head so nobody saw and out the window she could see Hogwarts.

"Welcome to your new home Torque."

"Wow it is so beautiful and don't be silly Ginny, you can call me Amanda."

Hermione feeling left out decided to say some thing, "hey you guys where is Luna?"

Ginny answered her question told her "she said she thought she saw an injured Walama-dane."

Hermione snorted, "of chasing invisible animals again."

"Actually Hermione a Walama-dane could very easily be around here, they love coming out to feed on Briskets Trees, especially this time of the year at dusk, I don't know how it got on the train though," Amanda corrected Hermione. Hermione flushed as was starting to get very frustrated; she hated feeling like an idiot.

"Could it of jumped from a tall tree on top of the train Amanda?"

"That is very possible considering they have long thin claws which help them hold themselves onto the branches of the trees, I reckon they would be strong enough to cling into the metal of the train."

"Sorry to cut this chat short Ginny but I should go help Luna find that Walama-dane, over the summer I did an magical creature first aid course and we learnt about Walama-danes," Amanda lied. As soon as she finished chatting she left to go find Luna. Leaving Hermione and Ginny behind to talk about their crushes Ron and Harry.

--- ---

At the back of the train there was a small room that was used for excess luggage, the room was only about six square metres.

Amanda waited quietly in the back corner out of sight. The door slowly opened and Amanda saw the outline of someone.

"Lumos," a male voice said. "Mandy, are you here?" The same voice asked.

"Draco, what have I told you about calling me Mandy at Hogwarts? Call me Torque!"

---

Nice, sweet, Amanda Torque knows Draco Malfoy, find out more about their, "relationship" in the next chapter. Also isn't she a bit of a smart arse, she knows like everything, how annoying would that be. But you find out later why she's so smart but not for a little while.

Please Read, Enjoy then Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine Tooorque, what are you doing here"

"Draco you know I can't tell you that until you've had Occlumency lessons with me, so stop asking what my plan is to do what ever it is I intend to do!"

"But Aunt Bellatrix already taught me how to close my mind."

"Maybe so but there is a big difference between lying to your potions teacher about your homework and lying to the people I have to lie to."

She paused slightly before continuing, "because if you get caught lying you'll get detention if I get caught lying I'll have to kill or be killed."

"So remind me again, what I have to do?"

"All you have to do is bully Harry and his friends when I'm around, so I can defend them."

"That is not fair, you'll hex me every time!"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll make it up to you every time"

"Hey, what about earlier? My chest still really hurts, don't you have a counter curse?"

"No, but I can I still fix it if you lean against the wall." Amanda told him and Draco did as he was told. Butas soon as his back touched the wall he quickly moved towards the door causing Amanda laughed quietly.

"What are you doing? You sook, get back over here, it won't stop hurting you know until I fix it."

"But why do I need to lean against the wall? And what will happen if I don't get it fixed?"

"If you don't you will eventually be in so much pain you won't even be able to stand on your own, until your heart completely freezes then you'll die."

"Okay but why do I have to lean against the wall?"

"It is powerful magic and it can be very painful."

"Fine do it," Malfoy leant against the wall once more.

"Silencio," Amanda cursed him so he couldn't make a noise. She then unbuttoned the

front of his robes revealing his pale chest and jeans. She wondered for a

second who wears jeans under their robes, but then she got her mind back on

track. She bent slightly to get a better look at his chest, which was a light

shade of blue. That heart freezer hex is a very painful spell and not very good

for your health but it was a personal favourite of Amanda's.

There is no cure for this home made hex, unless you know someone with healing hands and the last known person with healing hands died nearly half a centaury ago. Healing hands take a lot of practise to control, but once you have learnt to control them you can cure nearly anything, except if they are already dead then it is to late. On the other hand there have been reports of killings by people with Healing hands just by touching them.

Amanda ran her hands all over Draco's chest for the fun of it, then stopped over his

heart, which was beating really slowly. She concentrated on his heart until it returned

to its regular rate and the skin on his chest went back to its normal pale colour. As

soon as she knew it had worked she concentrated on the counter curse to silencio and

his voice came back. Even though Amanda wasn't even holding her wand.

"Oww, and by the way I still find it creepy how you do that."

"Get use to it, it's just one of my many talents! Now listen it is going to be hard to communicate once we're at Hogwarts so I made the bangles, one for you and one for me." Amanda showed him her own bracelet then gave him his, "make sure your always wearing it because we will have to met at unusual times and both be able to escape the clutches of our house mates."

Malfoy put his gold bracelet around his wrist and looked at it, "Well at least it doesn't look to bad, and at least it doesn't look like a girls bracelet."

"Whenever the password is changed make sure you tell me and I'll tell you the Gryffindor passwords, and if you do anything stupid or immature with them, you are in big trouble." Amanda told Draco as the driver put on the

brakes a bit to fast causing them both to fall over. Draco fell on top of

Amanda then said, "well this certainly brings back memories from my

summer." Amanda pushed him off her so he was lying on his back next to her

then she sat on him and said, "That's more like it, because I'm always on top!"

"I honestly don't care as long as you're near me."

"Ohh how cute, I think you deserves some kisses," Malfoy nodded in agreement and

Amanda slowly bent down and kissed is forehead. "And for letting me hex

you," she kissed him on the lips. "And for letting me curse you," she kisses his

neck. "And for agreeing to help me," she magicked her robe buttons undone

revealing a black bra and a matching pair of black panties. By this stage

Malfoy had one of his famous cocky grins on his face. "And for being such a good

boyfriend," she kissed his bare chest while reaching for the buckle on his jeans but

then paused.

"Hermione I can't find Amanda and Luna said she hasn't seen her since she was in Harry's cabin. Do you reckon she's already of the train?"

Hermione simply shrugged, "she's probble crossing the lake with the first years right

now, anyway we had better hurry before the train leaves!"

"I hate her already little Miss Perfect, '_Oh Harry your so brave, oh Ginny you're_

_really pretty, well it is in Hogwarts a History, on page 457,_ argh I hate her so

much!" Hermione added on the end in a very quiet whisper.

Amanda stood up leaving Malfoy on the floor with a very disappointed look on his

face.

"I thought you said everybody will like you?" Malfoy asked more in annoyance then actual rudeness.

"Don't worry about that they will, all I've got to do is cry in the bathrooms tomorrow

and attract sympathy from all the girls, Harry and Ron."

"Remind me again, why do you want Potter and Weasley's sympathy"

"Because they will not be happy with Hermione, when word gets out she said mean stuff about me."

Amanda quickly magicked their robe buttons to do up themselves, without a wand of course, then grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him down to the door where the got of just in time.

"Okay baby I'll see you at the dinner, now the first year boats are just around the corner and I've got to go in one of those carriages with those weird horses."

Malfoy went to give her a good-bye kiss but she her hand over his mouth and said, "Just one little announcement. You had better do well this year and get good marks because while I'm staying with you at Christmas I intend to have a good time…"

But Malfoy who had removed her hand from his mouth interrupted "of course you'll have a good time, my parents are going on a skiing holiday for nearly the whole two we…" Malfoy stopped talking when Amanda hexed him.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to go any were near your dad if you get bad marks, I'll easily find somewhere elsewhere to stay, so have a think about it okay baby?"

Draco nodded and pointed to his throat. Amanda laughed out an apology and undid the hex in the process.

"Wait how are you going to get into Gryffindor won't the sorting hat put you in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, especially with abilities like yours!"

"Draco, I thought you would of figured it out by now, I can be very persuasive, especially when I can control an object just by thinking about it, all I've got to do is think 'Gryffindor' and anyway I'm brave so I should get in regardless!"

---

Wow that's a cool talent, Healing Hands, she's a very special person even if she seems a bit manipulative.


	4. Chapter 4

The water on the lake was really calm as the first years sailed across it, only small ripples made by the movements of the boats. Amanda felt like an absolute idiot surrounded by all these kids, but she managed to make it across the lake without hexing any body. An enormous man who had a whole boat to himself suddenly stopped and climbed onto the grass at the edge of the lake, Amanda new this man was Hagrid the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creature class. She had heard a lot about him from Malfoy, who started whining about a stupid Hippogriff called Buckbeak, who is father had made sure he was destroyed by a fellow Death Eater.

As she climbed out of her oat she lost her balance but a huge hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back onto safe ground. She turned around to see Hagrid smiling at her " 'ey I'm 'agrid, ya' must-be Torque?"

"Yes I'm Amanda Torque, pleased to meet you Hagrid." Amanda offered her hand out to Hagrid, who huge hand shook it gladly.

"Hagrid, did you find her?" Professor McGonagall asked Hagrid, but didn't even wait for an answer. She simply saw Amanda and told her, "follow me dear don't be afraid, you are going to be sorted before the first years are." Amanda obediently followed the professor through a pair of large wooden doors that lead to a large corridor with many smaller ones adjoined to it.

Amanda could hear the voice of an older man that she presumed to be the headmaster Dumbledore talking about a new student in fifth year. 'Great' Amanda thought, now the headmaster was giving a speech on her. She only caught a few words, ' bright, intelligent and unusual circumstances.' Amanda intended to keep her family life secret but now everybody will be wondering what her 'unusual circumstances' were all about.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Dumbledore motioned for her to come and sit on the stool in front of him. Amanda walked up to he front of the whole school and sat on the stool all eyes were on her (many of which belonged to males who were checking her out). Dumbledore picked up the worn brown hat and placed it on the young girls head. Amanda sat there quietly, pretending to look a bit nervous while concentrating hard on the Gryffindor table and the red flags above it with pictures of lions on them. After only a few short seconds the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Everybody at the Gryffindor table stood up and applauded her. Amanda got of the stool and quickly walked towards the cheering Gryffindors. Ginny, Ron and Harry all gave her a big hug and offered her a seat next to their own. Eventually she decided to sit between Harry and Ginny who were opposite Ron and Hermione. Once or twice while everybody was looking at the first years Amanda shot looks across the room at Draco, just to check what he was doing.

The big wooden doors opened and many little first years walked into the Great Hall, with looks of fear on their faces. One by one the got sorted, this one particular girl burst into tears when her name was read out. She turned around and tried to run out of the Great Hall, "I don't want to try on the hat I just want to go home."

Some of the girl's friends were trying to hold her but she really want to get away. Dumbledore spoke over the noise, "would the Gryffindor prefects kindly escort Miss McCain and see to it that she receives a calming draught." Hermione and Ron stood up and each grabbed one of McCain's arms, and took her away to drink some calming draught.

As soon as Hermione and Ron arrived back with a calmer McCain, who was quickly sorted in to Hufflepuff. Harry was relieved when the last girl was sorted because he was famished. Everybody was pleased when Dumbledore said he was only giving a short speech.

"As we are indeed in need of yet again another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I will be filling the role alongside Professor Snape, who has all kindly offered to teach the NEWT classes." The cheers from the Slytherin table and groaning from the other three tables (in particular the Gryffindors) interrupted him.

"I would also like to remind the prefects, that they are in charge of telling all the first years the rules when they got back to their common room. Now enjoy"

All the tables cheered when the empty platters and bowls in front of them magically filled with all kinds of food, as Dumbledore clapped his hands.

Ginny ate her food while staring at her plate thinking, she really did like Harry but she wasn't going to sit around waiting for him to ask her out, she was going to see other people, which was her main reason for dating Dean.

"Ay 'manda, can-ya-pass-the-patatas?" Ron asked, with his mouth full of mushed up peas and carrots.

Amanda was starring into space; she didn't even notice anybody was talking to her until Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey since your new, do you want a tour around the castle and grounds tomorrow?"

"Yeah Ginny that will be great, hey when do classes start?"

"On Monday, so we only have one more day of rest and relaxation," Ginny groaned as she went to grab a chicken wing, which disappeared before she could grab one.

Spectacular desserts replaced their dinner, huge amounts of ice cream in all different flavours, cakes with extra cream and plenty of fresh fruit with melted chocolate to dip it into.

Within half an hour Harry and Ginny were walking to their cosy warm beds, in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron were bickering like an old married couple as they led there first years up the moving staircases.

---

While Amanda had to go see her head of house, McGonagall to choose her subjects and send of an owl to get her books.

"Okay you should choose about six or seven subjects, what you choose will depend on what you want to be. What to you want to be Torque?"

"Umm not quite sure, but working with large animals like dragons sounds interesting."

"Very well then, what subjects do you want?"

"Can I please do Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguring, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Excellent choices though you have to do more then four classes."

"Actually I've made arrangements with Dumbledore and he said I only have to do four subjects."

Amanda was glad she only had to do four subjects, because there was a specific reason she wanted lots of spare time but she wasn't about to tell anybody. Dumbledore was the only person at the school who knows about it apart from a few house elves in the kitchen, but neither knew the full truth.

"Ohh well is your sure, now just let me get your timetable," she waved her wand and conjured a map and a timetable.

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Torque, enjoy your year and welcome to Hogwarts."

Amanda left the busy Professors office reading her timetable; it was really good she only had a few subjects each day, except on Friday when she had none and Wednesday when she only had two.

It was only eleven thirty so she decided to send Draco a message with her bracelet, 'meet me at twelve on the Quidditch grounds and don't be late." Amanda wrapped a black scarf around head to keep he wind off her face and went out onto the grounds.

---

Thanks to everyone for reviewing it is much appreciated. Ohh she has a secret, love secrets they're cool! All tell me secrets, LOL.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room with all he Slytherin boys getting to know the first years, which really means that they were turning them against Gryffindor, of course.

Malfoy could feel the bracelet Amanda gave him heating up on his wrist and when nobody was looking he pulled up the sleeve on his cloak. On his bracelet there was a small inscription that wasn't there before and was slowly fading, but he could make out the words easily. He quickly made up an excuse about needing 'fresh air' and headed down to meet Amanda.

Amanda only arrived a minute or so before Draco did and when he turned up she linked arms with him and headed off to the Quidditch change rooms (Slytherin's of course). They didn't even make it to the change rooms before they became joint at the lips, so Draco carried Amanda who was kissing his lips and neck. Draco nearly walked into the door but it magically opened (thanks to Amanda), once inside Draco put her down. Still kissing her, Draco gently but firmly pushed her against the wall pinning her hands above her head with his hands. Again Amanda magicked their robes undone, so she could feel his smooth abbs against her tanned flat stomach.

--- ---

Harry who was the last boy awake in his room, just lay there thinking about Ginny and how she keeps hinting that she likes him. Harry knew he should tell her he doesn't think of her like that, but he is too nice to tell her the truth. Also about Amanda and how he saw her looking at Malfoy tonight at dinner, she is obviously not looking forward to the after affects of hexing one of the most influential Slytherin of all.

--- ---

It was almost two thirty by the time Amanda got back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Hermione waiting in the chair closest to the blazing fire.

"Hey Hermione,"

"You were with McGonagall a long time deciding on your subjects," Hermione stated with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Yeah so many subjects to choose from," Amanda told her. "Anyway night, I've got a tour of the school tomorrow."

Hermione watched as Amanda walked up the stairs, her pretty blond hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Torque wait," Amanda stopped on the stairs and out of the corner of her eye she saw flaming red hair that could only belong to one person. She waited on the same step for a few seconds before turning around and going to the bottom step.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I know you up to something, miss perfect and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh course you do you filthy slut!" Hermione yelled, "You're a slut you flirt with every guy you see."

Hermione continued in a mocking voice _"oh Ron you're so brave, those mere-people must have been so scary."_

People were starting to gather at the bottom of the stairwells, curios to see what all the yelling was about. Amanda noticed, but Hermione was to busy yelling.

"Now back off because Ron's mine and Ginny likes Harry so stay away from them BOTH okay?"

"But they're my friends," Amanda knew this was the right thing to say as Hermione drew out her wand, but Amanda was too quick for her. Amanda quickly drew out her wand much faster then Hermione could.

"**Expelliarmus," and Hermione wand flew across the room and was easily caught by Amanda.**

**"That's not nice Hermione, it is my first day of school. I don't want to fight you I only want to be your frien ...Argh." Hermione hit Amanda so hard that blood from Amanda's mouth flew across the room leaving cast off on the walls.**

**It took a lot of Amanda's will power not to fight back, but she knew it would make her seem so innocent covered in bruises and scratches, especially if Hermione didn't have a scratch on her.**

**Amanda just laid there while Hermione repeatedly hit her in the face and stomach. Harry tried to help her but Hermione accidentally elbowed him in the nose.**

Hermione stopped hitting Amanda as soon as she realised what she had done to Harry. In that same second everybody noticed McGonagall had entered the room. Everybody except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Amanda (who was barely conscious) scattered trying to get up to their beds, but they were blocked off by an invisible wall.

"What is all this racket about you should all be in b.." McGonagall stopped yelling when she saw Amanda lying on the floor, Harry with a clearly broken nose and Hermione's hands covered in blood.

She rushed over and magicked up a stretcher for Amanda, she then magicked a pile of parchment and quills on a nearby table and told them, "I want everybody to write down what they saw and I'll be back in half an hour to collect them." With that she left with the young girl hovering about four feet from the ground, her blond hair hanging over the side of the stretcher.

Hermione picked up her wand of the ground; "Harry let me fix your nose for you."

"Forget it Hermione," and with that he left to go to the hospital wing.

"Ohh Ron," Hermione said as she went to fling her arms around him, but failed as he swiftly moved away.

"How could you seriously think that she was flirting with me?"

"Ron it's just she kept on saying how brave you are and.."

"So because someone finds being taken hostage by mere people scary, it means they're hitting on me?"

"No, it's just that I like you,"

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not attracted to women who nearly beat others into unconsciousness for no reason apart from pure jealousy."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered.

"Ohh Ginny everybody hates me."

"Nobody hates you Hermione but I should, since you told all the Gryffindor's I like Harry! How could you Hermione? I trusted you."

"Ginny I'm really sorry I didn't not what I was saying, she provoked me."

"No she didn't I saw the whole thing and I've got to go write it down before gets McGonagall back!"

--- ---

McGonagall came back thirty minutes later like she said she would, accompanied by a healed and healthy Harry. She collected all the parchment statements and told them, Dumbledore would address the issue at breakfast.

----

Yes, I know Hermione is a little OOC, but she gets more like herself later. I hope she doesn't get expelled, personally I think she's just jealous. Well that pretty much confirms what we all thought of Amanda and Draco, didn't it. LOL! What a cute couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Oww I hope Amanda gets better.

Thanks for reviewing pepz.

---

In the hospital wing Amanda let Madam Pomfrey fix a tiny scull fracture, a few broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken jaw and a few broken teeth be healed.

"Okay now it's time to fix that busted lip." She drew out her wand but Amanda pushed it away.

"I don't want you touching my lip," she paused as Madam Pomfrey looked at her curiously.

"I would advise against it, but if you insist,"

"Which I do."

"Very well then I guess you want me to leave your black eye alone as well?"

Amanda nodded.

As Madam Pomfrey handed her another glass of strengthening potion she muttered, "not that your black eye is black it's more purple and blue!"

Amanda smiled to herself as she drank the disgusting strengthening potion; her plan was going according to plan. All she needed to do is get closer to Harry for information.

--- ---

All the heads of houses told their pupils to go to the Great Hall for breakfast at nine.

Everybody was talking in the Great Hall the next about the beating of a girl in the Gryffindor common room. The news soon made it across to the Slytherin's table where almost everybody sniggered with a smirk on their face including Malfoy who secretly hoped it was Hermione 'mudblood' Granger. He was very disappointed when he saw her enter the Great Hall alone, but his disappointment quickly turned into delight when she got dirty looks from nearly all the Gryffindor's, not including Potter and the Weasley's who were simply ignoring her. Hermione ended up sitting at the very end of the table all by herself.

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall instantly became silent.

"Before we start breakfast I have an announcement." Everybody was listening attentively in hope of hearing more about the beating.

"Last night Amanda Torque was severely hurt after being brutally attacked by another student." All the Gryffindor's turned to look at Hermione was nearly crying. Malfoy was so stunned by this news, that he didn't even hear all the other Slytherins sniggering about Hermione being possible expelled.

"Miss Torque has gone through a lot lately and does not deserve this kind of treatment, this is a school and violence will not be tolerated." Dumbledore ended his little speech with a little bit of a harsh tone.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once making food magically appear and everybody slowly started eating. All the Slytherins were still laughing and making jokes. The Slytherin Quidditch captain Flint asked Malfoy curiously, "shouldn't you be smiling, that Torque chick was the one who hexed you on the train, right?"

"Yeah that was her, but I don't feel to well, I'm going to go have a lie down," Malfoy lied as he got up and left.

Everybody looked up as owls began to drop packages and letters all around. Hermione got a letter telling her that she had to go to Dumbledore's office straight after breakfast, as did Harry. At the end of the quick note it read 'also did you know I'm on the back of chocolate frog cards.'

Draco sent Amanda a message via his bracelet telling her to make sure no one will see him come in. As soon as Amanda received the message she swiftly stunned Madam Pomfrey and this Hufflepuff first year, who had broken her leg when trying out an older students broom. Amanda's wand was locked safely in the middle draw of her bedside table. Though this was no inconvenience as she simply used her head, 'Stupefy.' Both of the others in the room froze just as Amanda had expected. She sent her boyfriend a quick message telling him the coast is clear.

Within thirty seconds Draco was standing next to her bed asking to many questions to remember let alone answer. "Are you okay? Why didn't you send me a message? Why didn't you fight back? When are you getting out? Did Potter try and help you? Is this part of your plan? 'Cause if it is I don't like your plan much. Why did she beat you up?"

Amanda feeling fine but a little weak, she tried to sit up but was a bit wobble. Draco quickly put a hand on her back and his other on her flat stomach, while he sat next to her on the white linen.

"Thanks."

"You really should lie down." Draco suggested.

"I'll be fine."

"When are you getting out?"

"I'm not sure tomorrow hopefully."

"Are you sure your okay? I know for a fact Hermione can hit pretty hard."

"Damn Draco, you worry to much!"

"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you," he kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled his head away. Amanda gently but firmly grabbed the back of neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Which he got totally into for a few seconds before he pulled away so quickly that he forgot to support her, causing Amanda to lose her balance and fall on her back.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Amanda asked while sitting up a little, supported by her elbows, which propped her up.

"My problem! You're the one in a hospital wing trying to make out with me, pretty much straight after being attacked, how low do you think I am."

"I don't think your low Draco, but I honestly feel fine."

"Good because I care a lot more about your safety then sex."

"I know you do," Amanda told him as she tried to shuffle around to put her head on the pillow. Draco went to help her but she held up a hand, signalling for him to stop.

"I can do it on my own."

"It's okay to let people help you sometimes and let them know how you feel."

Amanda looked at him darkly, "this isn't about my injury any more is it?"

"Mandy you have to talk about it, it's been eight weeks."

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing to say."

"Mandy they're your parents and they're gone you have to talk about it, there was a Dark Mark over your house. Stop pretending you don't care!" Draco pleaded.

"How dare you say I don't care? I do care that I came home from a trip with friends to find my parents dead on the couch and I don't have to talk about it, not to you, not to anyone," she shouted. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and slowly fall down her cheek.

"Ohh Mandy I'm sorry, don't cry, I didn't mean for you to be upset."

"How can you mention Voldemort taking my parents lives and me not caring in the same sentence and not expect me to be upset." Amanda was crying harder then she was before, she was trying not to think about her parents.

Draco sat on her bed and went to give her a hug but she snapped at him.

"Don't touch me, I want to be alone."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I've been practising nearly every day for the last month, so I can tell you're lying to me which I don't appreciate."

"Sorry," Amanda whispered through sobs.

"That's okay you're upset."

"Remind me when next time I lie not to be emotional." Amanda tried to laugh but couldn't manage it.

Amanda lifted her arms a few inches as if asking for a hug. Malfoy lied next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, while she rested her head on his chest. She could fell his heartbeat against her head.

"I love you, Mandy," Draco whispered.

More tears silently fell down her delicate cheek, on to her split lip, "I love you too."

A few minutes later Amanda told him, "you had better go back to the common room or everybody will be wondering where you are."

Malfoy nodded in agreement but did not wish to leave her here all by herself. He stood up being really careful not to hurt her or to make her uncomfortable.

"Make sure you send me lots of messages," Draco requested.

"I will there is not a lot else for me to do around here."

"Okay, hopefully I'll see you first thing tomorrow for Care of Magical Creatures, which I can't believe I'm taking, my dad is not going to be happy."

"Maybe not, but I need to practice my animal telepathy, I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco reluctantly left and Amanda thought "**Ennervate." She knew it had worked when **Madam Pomfrey came out of her office rubbing her head in confusion.

"Hey Madam Pomfrey, when do I get to leave here?"

"If you keep drinking your Strengthening Potion, it is possible you could be out of here as soon as early afternoon today."

"As long as I don't miss any of my classes tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure you won't, now get some rest."

Amanda felt her bangle heating up as she replied, "Thank you I will."

She already had a message from Draco, 'miss you already.' Amanda smiled to herself; it is a great feeling knowing someone out there loves you.

_She had always known the Malfoy's as they were her godparents and for the last two months the Malfoys have been her legal guardians. She had pretty much grown up with Draco and they have been friends ever since they could walk. Their relationship became 'more then friends' a few months after Amanda turned fifteen and remained nearly entirely nonsexual for about a week. Although she didn't sleep with him for another month and a half. They decided to keep their relationship a secret and so far it had worked, Amanda is now sixteen and nine months and Draco recently turned seventeen._

For the last eight weeks she had tried to figure out a plan, a plan so she didn't have to live with Lucius, one of Voldemort's most faithful supporters. She still has another three months before she finally comes out of the 'Under Age Witch category,' until then Lucius can keep her at his house and let Voldemort come and try recruit her. So when she refuses he will kill her, just as he did to her parents when they wouldn't give her to him.

---

Well, now you have a little more history on Amanda, I hope you like it. And yes I know 15 is a little young for her to be having sex. But it is apart of my story, so deal with it!

Now you guys have some background info on Amanda!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO READERS

I hope you're enjoying this. LOL pretty boring chapter, but it needed to be written. But you'll all like the next chapter, huge secret revealed! And I mean HUGE!

---

ch7

Harry and Hermione walked together to Dumbledore's office, both wondering what Dumbledore wanted with Harry.

"Harry do you hate me?"

"No, of course not. I'm just annoyed about what you did to Amanda and the fact you broke my nose."

"Ohh yeah about that, I'm really, really, really sorry."

"I know, but why did you do it Hermione? She's knew and it was only her first day."

"I dunno, I guess, I was a little jealous."

"A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot."

"So does Ginny like me?"

"Yeah she's still mad at me about telling every one that. Like it matters everybody, already knows. Don't act as if you didn't know."

"Yeah I knew she likes me when I stayed at her house over the holidays she made me breakfast nearly everyday."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her but not in the same way she likes me, I only like her as a friend."

"Are you going to tell her that's how you feel?"

"No! I don't want to be the one to break her heart."

Totally out of the blue Hermione broke out in tears, "I'm going to be expelled aren't I?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Harry, what will I do if I'm expelled?"

Harry stopped outside the gargoyles, "We'll soon find out, 'Chocolate Frogs'"

The pair jumped on the stairs as they began to move, in a clockwise upwards direction.

Hermione knocked on the door and took a deep breath while waiting for a signal to go in.

"Enter."

Harry and Hermione entered at a slow walk. They saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in his chair behind his desk and Professor McGonagall standing next to him, like a loyal dog.

Dumbledore spoke in his usual soft tone, "Miss Granger we'll deal with you first."

Hermione nervously nodded, "Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"I was discussing the situation with your head of house here," he bowed his head in Professor McGonagall's direction, "your future."

Hermione looked at her feet in shame.

"And we both agreed you were to be expelled, as violence of this nature will not be tolerated at Hogwarts."

Hermione started sobbing, apologising and pleading.

Professor McGonagall finished the sentence for him, "But after Miss Torque begged us not to expel you so we changed our decision, every night for the next two weeks you will be serving detention with me, I'll see you in my office at six o'clock Monday."

Hermione didn't know how to feel, on one hand she wasn't expelled but on the other it's going to be hard to keep up in class if she doesn't have any time to do her homework. Hermione waited to hear what the pair wanted with Harry.

"Professor McGonagall will you please escort Miss Granger here, back to Gryffindor Tower to collect her things, then you may take her to the empty Defence Against the Dark Arts office where you will find a bed awaiting her."

Dumbledore then looked at Hermione, "as further punishment you will stay there alone over night as part of your punishment, to give you time to reflect on your behaviour, also you are to sit in the front row of all your classes and if you show any negative behaviour towards Miss Torque you will be expelled on the spot."

"Do you both understand?" McGonagall and Hermione nodded their heads, showing that they understood the orders.

Professor McGonagall walked out of the headmaster's office with Hermione a few feet behind her.

Once they had left Dumbledore broke the silence, "Take a seat, Harry."

Harry did as Dumbledore suggested and took a seat opposite Dumbledore.

"Professor why am I here?"

"Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet _over the last few weeks?"

"Yeah, now everybody knows about the Prophecy, and the Hall of Prophecy."

"No Harry they don't, the only two people in the world that know the whole content of the Prophecy are here in this room." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles, "they're just peoples guess' and speculations, however they seem to be rather accurate."

"Now I'll assume I would be correct in saying, you have told nobody about the content of the Prophecy."

"Of course not"

"A wise decision on the whole," Harry waited for the 'but'. "But you do your friends Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley disservice by not confiding in them something so important to them."

"But I don't want -"

"- to worry or frighten them?" Dumbledore surveyed the look on Harry's face.

"Or perhaps you don't want to confess to yourself that you are scared or frightened? Also I wanted to ask you how are you coping with Sirius' death? It was so cruel that you had such little tie together, it would have been a long and happy relationship."

"Okay I think, but I really miss him."

"Understandable of course, he was the closest thing to a father you have ever known and a best friend at the same time."

"It's just hard to think he'll never write to me again."

"I understand he must have loved you a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Not only did he dye rescuing you he also left you everything he owns which includes quite a bit of gold, all of Sirius' possessions, and possibly a house."

"You can keep using it for headquarters I don't mind in fact you can keep it."

"A very generous offer but of course the Black family put many curse's on it, so it remains with the family as Sirius was the last in the Black line it would go to the eldest relative which is Bellatrix."

"I don't care if she has it."

"Ahh but you are forgetting if the house goes to her so does Creature, do you really want the house elf that lived at headquarters living with that wicked woman?"

Harry knew there was no way that was allowed to happen, "of course not."

"There is a simple test to see whether or not you own number twelve Grimmauld place." Dumbledore clicked his fingers and Creature appeared muttering, "won't Creature won't, Creature live with Miss Bellatrix, yes, yes."

"Harry give him a order."

"Creature shut up."

Creature looked like he was choking as he grabbed his neck, but sure enough he stopped talking.

"Well that settles that matter, now we only have one more thing on our agenda."

"Wait do I have to keep Creature with me?"

"No you don't, may I suggest you order him to help in the kitchen?"

"Creature go work in the kitchen." Harry ordered, Creature clicked his fingers and vanished.

"What was the other thing you were going to tell me professor?"

"You are having private lessons with me this year."

"I get private lessons with you Professor? What will you teach me?"

"We shall talk about that on our first lesson, which will be on Tuesday starting nine sharp, now run along take advantage of your last day of holidays before school officially starts."

Harry got up and left leaving Dumbledore smiling to himself.

---

Yes I've included private lessons but know I'm not going to write about them directly but we will hear Harry tell his friends. Otherwise it would be to repetitive. Hope you're liking it, I am.

Next chapter:

_**It is hard learning how to control your Healing powers without professional training at St. Mungo's Hospital and doing a course. So it was very convenient that her mother was a qualified Healer. Amanda had always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a healer so she could help people. That was before she realised there are better ways to help people, for instance you could stop the darkest wizard of the century. This had been her new goal ever since her parents were murdered by him, leaving her an orphan at only sixteen.**_


	8. Chapter 8

ch8

McGonagall and entered through the fat lady's door into the Gryffindor common room where he found Hermione and Ron yelling. Harry was disappointed he had hoped that they would have made up before now. Harry listened to what Ron was ranting and raving about, it was McGonagall and Dumbledore. This made Harry extremely relieved. It is hard when your two best friends are fighting.

"That is so unfair! How on earth are you going to get all your homework done?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad I only have to stay in the office overnight and no longer."

"I'm sorry I was mad at you Hermione."

"Don't apologise I was stupid I should never of hurt her, I promise it will never happen again, especially because it is thanks to her that I'm not expelled."

"See I told you she was nice."

"Yeah you could be right, any way I better go McGonagall is waiting, cya," Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron's face took a quick resemblance to an over ripe tomato.

"Bye Harry," Hermione told him when she realised he was their, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait Hermione,"

"Yes Ron?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"When are you coming back?"

"Ohh, after class tomorrow I think," Hermione did a poor job of hiding her disappointment at the question.

"Hey Harry what did Dumbledore want?"

"Nothing much just to tell me I get Sirius' stuff including number twelve Grimmauld place, some gold, Creature and I'm doing private lessons with him this year."

"Ohh cool, I wonder what you'll be learning?"

"Brilliant you have your own house, a house elf, and doing lessons with Dumbledore!"

"Ron you get lessons from Dumbledore as well, he's the Dark Arts teacher remember?"

"Ohh yeah but it is not the same as having private lessons with him."

"I guess, hey do you know when Amanda is getting back?"

"I'm not sure, did she really stop Hermione getting expelled?"

"Yeah according to Dumbledore and McGonagall she begged them not to expel her."

"Well that was unexpected."

Katie walked into the room followed by various Griffindors including Ginny. Katie asked, "Hey you guys gonna come down and play some Quidditch 'cause if you guys play we'll be able to have two teams of five."

"Sure we'll play, I haven't had any practise over the holidays."

Down on the Quidditch pitch Harry and Katie picked teams, Harry picked Ron first so they weren't on apposing teams.

"Okay you guys on each team we have a keeper, three chasers and a beater, because we only have one beater apiece we'll only have one bludger we don't want any injuries before the season starts. First to two hundred wins and we'll stop and lunch then start at like two."

--- ---

Amanda arrived back to a nearly empty at around three that same day, only a few people remained in the Gryffindor common room. She soon figured out why when she looked out the window, where she saw nearly all the Gryffindors outside playing or watching a match of five on five Quidditch. Amanda personally loved Quidditch but she never really had much time to play, even at school her parents sent her spells, jinxes and potions to practise or practise making. It was the same in the holiday, all work and no play _(well some play, lol I'll leave that to your own imagination)._

This year though she intended to join the house team, as a chaser hopefully. She planned to ask Harry and Ron tonight about how the Quidditch teams are chosen.

Amanda thought it was rather pathetic having to ask a second year where the sixth years room is, but the young girl brightly lead her to her room.

"Thanks."

"That's okay," the little girl said as she and her blond hair bounced out of the room.

Amanda found her trunks at the end of a large single bunk bed (king single). In the room were two other bunk beds. Out of the six beds Amanda only knew who was in two of them, Hermione and herself. Amanda figured there's only four Gryffindor's including herself, as there was only four trunks in the room. Well the school never knows until the sorting how many beds they need. Quietly Amanda had her fingers crossed that she got a bunk to herself.

Amanda took a swig out of the flask of Strengthening Potion that Madam Pomfrey had given to her, as she was still a little weak, though you wouldn't notice unless someone told you.

Amanda pulled out what seemed to be furniture from a dolls house and did a simple engorgement charm on them. Instantly she had a bookshelf, desk and seat in her little corner of the room. She spent the next hour stacking the book into shelves and arranging quills and parchment into the top two desk draws. Leaving the bottom empty for her to later fill with necessities. The third draw, which was used for necessities, had a false bottom in it, which held a picture of her family. The picture showed her mum, dad and herself, outside their large home in southern England with a young lot of Demiguise's, which are a peace herbivore greatly resembling an ape. Her family had bred these rare creatures for hundreds of years for their long, silky hair, which is used for making invisibility cloaks.

Amanda's father was not a Death Eater but often did favours for Lucius that very helpful to lord Voldemort. In return for these favours Lucius gave him (Fredrik Torque) dark objects, which he was fascinated by.

Some how Voldemort found out about Amanda's Healing Hands because he came to Torque Estate many times. The main reason being to try and convince Amanda's parents Fredric and Mary, to give their daughter to him. Of course they refused so Voldemort killed them, deciding it was the only way he would be able to get her on his side. It was a rather clever plan considering Lucius and Narcissa were her godparents and in case of her parents death, her legal guardian.

It is hard learning how to control your Healing powers without professional training at St. Mungo's Hospital and doing a course. So it was very convenient that her mother was a qualified Healer. Amanda had always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a healer so she could help people. That was before she realised there are better ways to help people, for instance you could stop the darkest wizard of the century. This had been her new goal ever since her parents were murdered by him, leaving her an orphan at only sixteen.

Amanda had always been close to her mother until Amanda was sixteen and a month. That's when their relationship took a downward turn, thanks mostly to Amanda finding out she was three months pregnant. Mary furiously asked hundreds of times whom the father was, but Amanda refused to say in fear of Lucius finding out and taking the baby. Mary used an advance healer technique to transfer Amanda's baby into her own womb, making herself pregnant but the child still has the same blood and characteristics as its real parents, Amanda and Draco.

Mary took the next six months of work so nobody would know the baby existed, except Amanda, Mary and Fredrik. All three knew it was dangerous for the child if Voldemort found out they had another child, he would believe it to also have healing powers like his sister. Voldemort would most likely try to kidnap the baby and turn his healing powers into weapons.

So six months later when Amanda sixteen and seven months her mother gave birth by a magical caesarean at home. The baby was a beautiful boy with a tiny amount of hair on his head, which was silvery blond like his mothers and fathers. Amanda's parents were killed only two weeks after his birth; luckily the beautiful baby boy was hidden in a secret apartment under the stable where he was quite safe. Amanda stayed in her parent house for another week before moving some of her personal stuff to her new home, Malfoy Manor. In that same week, Dumbledore came and collected her for a meeting.

Apparently while Voldemort was torturing her father, Mary had been able to escape for almost a minute. She just had enough time to make a Howler and sent it to Dumbledore explaining everything, including Amanda's healing powers and how she (Mary) had had a baby boy who needed protection.

Mary didn't tell Dumbledore about Amanda's wand less spell casting, mainly because Amanda hadn't told her about it.

"I assume you're coming to Hogwarts as your mother wished."

"I want to, but I can't. I have to look after my brother."

"How about this? You come to Hogwarts and only take a few classes, then in your free time you can look after your little brother, as you desire."

"Who will look after him the rest of the time? Where will he stay?"

"I know a house elf that will be honoured to look after something as precious as your little brother, and as for the second question there is a little room of the kitchen that is used by the house elves as sleeping quarters, to the side of that is a storeroom that I will happily transfer into a nursery if you agree to come."

Amanda thought about it for a few moments. She still had four months before she became of age and she was pretty sure Bradley would be safer here with the house elves, then at Torque Estate.

"Okay, as long as I can visit him whenever I want."

"As long as you attend most of your classes, I'm fine with that."

"Agreed, thank you Professor."

"I'll see you on the September first at the feast."

Dumbledore walked her to Hogsheads where she clutched onto his arm and within a few seconds she was back outside Malfoy Manson.

"I'll be sending a few house elves to retrieve your brother when I get back to Hogwarts. Who is currently looking after him?"

"Our house elf, Tulip."

"Ah yes, well she won't be required at Hogwarts, so she can remain at your parents estate until you return, so it will be nice and clean for you."

The said their final farewells before Dumbledore vanished, then Amanda made her way up the long path cleverly avoid all the painful and lethal hexes on her way. This was her new home, well for the next four months; at least she would be at Hogwarts for most of that time. Lucky she only had the Christmas holidays with them, the rest of the time she would be at school.

---

Well you found out her secret! Are you shocked! I hope so. You guys are lucky that was a pretty long chapter, well for me at least. In most my other stories I have 500 word chapters. How cute is Bradley? He's so adorable!


	9. Chapter 9

ch9

Amanda looked at the clock on her desk it told her it was a quarter to four, she could easily go see Bradley and when she got back she could simply lie, and tell every one that she had just got out of the hospital wing.

Amanda was about to leave when another two girl came into the room, with linked arms and big smiles on their faces.

Lavender introduced herself and her friend, "Hi I'm Lavender Brown and this is my friend Parvarti Patil we're also sixth years."

"Hi I'm Ama…"

"Yeah Amanda Torque, we know."

"Is your lip and eye okay, they look terribly sore?"

"I'll be fine, but is it normal at Hogwarts to be attacked for no reason?"

"No, not really, this is probble a first since I've been here."

"Good, so who else is in our room?"

"Us, you and Hermione."

"Are you two sharing a bunk?"

"Yeah we do every year even when there is another whole bunk free, we're pretty close."

"Cool, anyway I had better be going. Harry, Ron and Ginny will be looking for me."

"Wait before you go we just wanted to tell you, that we think that what Hermione did was really bitchy and you deserve better, so you are more then welcome to hang around with us if she gets to annoying. I would love to do stuff with your hair it's really pretty."

"Thanks for the offer guys, I'll defiantly keep it in mind."

Amanda left and headed towards the kitchen of the directions Dumbledore gave her. She stopped at a large painting of a bowl of fruit; she reached out and tickled the pear, making a door magically appear.

The kitchen was rather big and was full of house elves, she estimated around a hundred. She had her way around little house elves to the back of the room where she found two doors. While deciding which door to open, she felt a tug on her robes, "Miss Torque?"

Amanda turned around to see Dobby the Malfoy family's old house elf, wearing a wide range of coloured clothes, none of which matched.

"Miss Torque, have you come to see your brother."

Amanda nodded; she hadn't seen her son in a week and missed him dearly.

"Hey Dobby, how many house elves know Bradley is here?"

"None but Dobby Miss!" Dobby told her with a hint of pride as he put a long silver key in the lock and turned it.

Dobby grabbed a handful of her robes and pulled her into the room where she found a beautiful nursery. With a cot, magical changing table, many stuffed toys, a table and two chairs. The walls were a beautiful shade of baby blue, which matched all the furniture.

"Miss Torque it is time to give baby Bradley his bottle, do you want me to feed him?"

"No thanks Dobby, I will, and also you can call me Amanda now."

"Okay Amanda," Dobby clicked his fingers and a bottle of milk appeared on a table in the corner, "I'm going back into the kitchen to help prepare dinner."

"Thanks Dobby."

Amanda picked up the beautiful baby boy, making sure to support his head, and then rested him on her chest facing her. She carried him over to the table where she rested him partially on her lap and partially on her arm. With the other hand she picked up the bottle of warm milk, and squirted a little on the inner side of her other wrist. It was the perfect temperature. She put it in his open mouth and he began to suckle, it only took him fifteen minutes to drink the whole bottle. Amanda only stayed with her son for another three quarters of an hour, as she knew people would be starting to try and find her. Amanda hugged and sang for her baby boy while he looked into his mothers blue eyes.

Amanda admired her son, as her stared at her with his beautiful grey eyes (with the tiniest hint of blue), which sparkled and made them, appear silver. He defiantly had his father's eyes which is the main reason nobody could know about him because legally she is to young to be a guardian of a child, even if she was seventeen the ministry would unlikely give her custody because she is still so young. There was no way she would let Lucius find out there was a Malfoy out there, most likely with healing powers. Lucius being Lucius would use the child to his own gain, ignoring the child's best interests.

Amanda gently placed him back in his crib and pulled his little blanket over him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Amanda gave him a kiss good-bye and told him, "I love you."

---

That was a really short chapter, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by adding more. P.S. Bradley reminds me heaps of my baby cousin who just turned one, he's so adorable.


	10. Chapter 10

ch10

Amanda made it to Gryffindor Tower just a few minutes before the Quidditch players and spectators did. People began piling as the room, so Amanda took another swig of her Strengthening Potion, and sympathy came from all directions.

"Are you okay?"

"I hope your lip heals."

"Feel better soon."

"We missed you."

"Thanks to Hermione we haven't had any time to get to know you."

"Oww your eye looks nasty."

"I was looking forward to meeting you, but not under these circumstances."

Amanda just acted like she had to force a smile and say, "I'm fine." But inside she was beaming, 'wow a lot of people seemed to miss her, although most of them didn't even seem to know her.' Most of the people expressing their sympathy, Amanda had not even met before.

"Hi Ginny, hi Ron, where's Harry?"

"He was just packing away the gear, making sure it is all neat, he's Quidditch captain you know."

"Cool, hi Harry," Amanda greeted Harry as e came into the room

Amanda turned around to ask Ginny if she played but she had disappeared.

"So how do they choose Quidditch teams at this school?"

"You just have to give your name your head of house, then the list is given to the Quidditch Captain, which in this case is me," Harry told her proudly.

"How do you choose players?"

"We have trials, why do you want to join the team?"

"It might have crossed my mind."

"What position?"

"Preferable chaser."

"Good we need some chasers and beaters."

"What positions do you two play?"

"I'm the seeker and Ron's our keeper."

The Quidditch conversation went on for a while until Ginny walked past.

"Hey Ginny where are you going?" Amanda asked Ginny.

"Down to the Great Hall to grab some dinner, wanna join me?"

"Sure," Amanda replied, "See you guys later okay?"

"Yeah see ya."

On the walk to the Great Hall the pair had a little chat.

"Dumbledore mentioned some special circumstances, care to explain?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, don't you have some exciting stories to tell anyway? Like when you were in the chamber of secrets."

"I don't really know what happened considering I was unconscious most of the time, but Harry told me that when he stabbed the diary it killed Voldemort's memory, like the diary was part of him or something."

"Now that is a pretty cool story?" Amanda said trying not to sound too excited by this news. That means out of the seven horcruxes at least four have already been destroyed, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's recipe for the soul burning potion and Riddle's diary. Although she only had to find two more to find, as she was pretty sure she had seen Dumbledore wearing a Slytherin's famous black ring, which had belonged to Voldemort's grand father, surely Voldemort would turn it into a horcrux as it would have great sentimental value to him.

She had a feeling that Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes (hence the ring), and hoped desperately to find out which ones he had found and destroyed. Amanda was pleased as knew she had found the more difficult ones, as it was believed that nothing of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's was still in existence today.

At the Great Hall Ginny introduced Amanda to a round face boy, by the name of Neville Longbottom, Amanda instantly recognised the name. The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity by Draco's favourite aunt, Auntie Bellatrix.

"Nice to meet you Neville, your in Gryffindor?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah I am."

"What is your favourite subject?"

"Herbology, what's yours?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, I find the animals are really interesting fascinating. At my old school, I did advance animal telepathy."

Neville smiled to himself, if she liked _interesting_ creatures she'll love classes with Hagrid.

"Wow, so you can read animals minds? What school did you go to?"

"Yeah sometimes, and my old school is far away and has very few students, a hundred at max!" With this Amanda put some roast potato in her mouth, which tasted really good, she made a mental note to congratulate the house elves tomorrow.

"Hey are you guys doing Care of Magical Creatures in the morning tomorrow?"

Ginny and Neville both shook their heads, "I don't think any sixth year Gryffindors students are taking it, actually I don't think any sixth year students are taking it."

"Shame it is a good subject!"

"Yeah I like it but some of the animals are a bit to wild for my liking."

"No way the wilder the better!" She told him as she scooped another couple of potatoes out of the bowl and onto her plate.

"Do you have any cool animal stories?"

"I don't but once Malfoy got hurt by a hippogriff, that was pretty cool!"

"Was he sulking for days?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm good at reading personalities," Amanda lied.

"He even used it as an excuse not to play Quidditch, because the weather was crappy."

"Speaking of Quidditch, do you play?"

"I don't, but Ginny does."

"I didn't know that Ginny, do you really?"

"Yeah I'm a Chaser."

"Same, though I've never played in a proper game before, my school wasn't really into Quidditch, even if the were my dad wouldn't of let me he said it was a waste of time."

"Your dad sounds really mean, not letting you play Quidditch."

"He was sometimes."

"What do you mean _was_?"

"I moved out a few months ago and we don't talk anymore," Amanda told them truth, even if she did stretch it a little bit. Technically she did stop talking to him and she did recently move out, she just _forgot_ to tell them her father was dead.

"I don't talk to my parents much anymore either," Neville whispered, causing Ginny to listen as Neville rarely spoke of his parents.

"Why?" Amanda asked even though she already knew the answer, she just wanted to know if he would open up to nearly a complete stranger.

"Well they don't even know who I am because they lost their minds after being tortured by one of You Know Who's supporters." Tears were forming in his eyes but the didn't fall.

"Oh Neville that is dreadful!"

There was a bit of chitchat then Amanda left before the others, "I'm going to bed to get some rest before tomorrow."

"It's not even eight!"

"Well I'll most likely read for a couple of hours."

"Okay we'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

Amanda found her way back to Gryffindor to where she made her way back to the same bedroom. She grabbed a few books and headed back down to the Common Room. Neville and Ginny came back shortly and went to their rooms. While Amanda stayed up, reading until ten. Amanda made her way to the showers before going to bed, where she felt her bracelet heat up. She pulled her arm out from under the covers and read the message, 'sweet dreams.' She quickly sent a reply, 'thanks, love you.'

Amanda emptied her mind before sleeping, you never know who is trying to see inside your head.

---

Quidditch talk, poor Neville. Amanda is pretty unusual, what are your thoughts on her? Like or Hate? Don't worry she won't be alone in CofMC.

OMG she knows about the horcrux's, sorry if that bit was confusing.

Hufflepuff's cup – destroyed by Amanda

Ravenclaw's recipe - destroyed by Amanda

Riddle's diary - destroyed by Dumbledore

Slytherin's black ring- destroyed by Dumbledore

Leaving 3 horcrux's remaining! Better?


	11. Chapter 11

ch11

Hermione woke up that morning in an unfamiliar room, but soon recognised it as the old Defence Against the Dark Arts office. That is when she remembered why she was here, for severely hurting an innocent girl, 'well maybe not all innocent,' she thought.

---

Draco woke as his wrist was feeling really warm, he actually jumped when he realised it was his bracelet heating up.

'Wake up sleepy head,' the bracelet read.

'How did you know I was asleep?'

'_I know you_, now try and ambush Harry before breakfast.'

'Fine, but if you hurt me I won't be happy!'

'See you at brekkie in an hour,' Amanda sent as her last message before breakfast.

---

Amanda stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom after her shower, applying a light layer of brown cream to her face. Amanda was thankful she had inherited her mother's amazing potion making skills. Then again it isn't hard when you've been making potions since you were five!

Amanda swiftly changed into her robes and headed down to breakfast with Harry and Ron, as Ginny had seemed to disappear again. Before they got to The Great Hall Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached them.

"I see you've made a new friend Potter, even better one extra person we get to hex." Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle who started laughing.

"Potter a little Phoenix told me that it'll just be Torque and I in Care of Magical Creatures together, alone." Malfoy smiled as he saw the look of panic in Harry's eyes, which gave Crabbe and Goyle a reason to laugh.

"If you do anything to her Malfoy, I'll I'll I'll,"

"St-ttutt-tter at me," Malfoy suggested, making Crabbe and Goyle laugh even louder.

"Ohh shut up Malfoy, didn't I already prove to you on the train that you just can't hex me," she told him as she drew her wand.

"Wanna bet," he threatened, pulling out his own wand.

Amanda saw his arem move as if about to cast spell, but she bet him to it, "**Incarcerous," she said as she pointed her wand at the three Slytherin's in front of her. They became bound by ropes, Crabbe and Goyle started yelling, trying to get her caught in the act of hexing them, until Malfoy yelled at them, then they became silent.**

**"Very clever Torque, now can you untie us?"**

**"I think you'll manage yourself!" She told him as she walked off to get some breakfast, followed by Harry and Ron. Though once she was out of site she muttered the counter curse to untie the ropes.**

They trio ate their breakfast and talked about Malfoy and Quidditch, including the chaos at the Quidditch World Cup, then headed of to their separate classes.

Harry and Ron headed of to Charms excited about talking to Hermione again, while Amanda headed off to meet Draco, at their Care of Magical Creature class.

Amanda arrived at Hagrid's hut to find a huge tent pitched next to the school vegetable patch, which appeared to be made out of a wire kind of mesh. Inside it was a small tree with blueish green long leaves, on it and around it there were small creatures, about a half-inch long and vivid blue in colour. Amanda couldn't tell from a distant exactly what they were, most likely Billywig's because of the gum tree in the cage, which meant it was an Australian creature.

" 'Ello 'manda good to see you're in my class, I thought I wouldn't get to see ya again."

"Why wouldn't I be here, this class it's my absolute favourite I love all animals, especially dragons and snakes." Amanda stretched the truth a little, she did like dragons and snakes, but her real favourite class is actually potions.

"Me too, everybody tells me they're monsters but…"

"They are just misunderstood?" Amanda finished for him; already knowing this is exactly what Hagrid thinks of monsters.

"Yeah, they're jus' misunderstood."

"How many people are in this class, Professor?"

"A couple I think and none of this Professor rubbish, it's 'agrid."

Hagrid groaned as he saw Malfoy walking towards them, "Watta you doin' 'ere."

"I'm taking your class Professor," Malfoy told him without a hint of sarcasm.

Amanda knew it would be hard for him to be nice Hagrid, as he is so use to being mean to him, but he was going to try. Teachers won't give you a good mark if they hate you, and Hagrid seemed to be the kind of person who could see the good in every creature, so why not Draco?

" 'kay then if it's just you two we 'ad betta get started, now folla me."

Hagrid had expected a groan or smart arse comment from Malfoy but it never came, instead both of the students followed him willing into the cage.

"Now either of you two know what these are?" Hagrid asked as he nodded his head towards one of the half an inch blue flying insects.

"Are they Billywigs?" Amanda queried.

"They sure are, twenty points to Gryffindor, these little creatures aren't very common and are only found in Australia, mostly on the island of Tasmania. Their sting is highly sought after by Australian wizards and their stinger is a valuable potions ingredient."

"Why would any one purposely get stung by one?" Malfoy asked in confusion.

"You'll soon see," Hagrid laughed.

"What do you, ouch it stung me, wow I feel weird and really giddy."

"And you're levitating!" Amanda told him laughing, causing Malfoy to look down, as she had said he was hovering a foot from the ground.

After a while Malfoy started to slowly come closer to the ground, Hagrid started hovering a few inches above the ground but after only a few seconds was firmly on the ground.

After both, Amanda and Malfoy, had had a turn and being stung they went and sat on the grass and started their theory for the lesson. Where they continued to laugh about the billywigs and other exciting creatures. Hagrid nearly died of shock, Malfoy wasn't bullying the new Gryffindor but being nice and sharing thrilling tales, which was very out of character. Hagrid defiantly appreciated the new Malfoy much more then the old one, which Hagrid could not stand to be around. But a new Gryffindor, that's Malfoy's favourite past time, bullying new Gryffindors.

---

I didn't want to make him nice, he's so hotter when he's mean, when he's nice he's just so adorable. But again it's a part of my story.

But has he really changed? That is the question! What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

12

Hermione was already waiting outside the charms classroom, when Harry and Ron arrived.

"Finally I've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

"Sorry but we were late to breakfast," Harry defended.

"Yeah we were held up by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle they tried to hex us," Ron explained.

"What did you do?"

"Well actually we did nothing, Amanda had the three of them bound in ropes in seconds!"

"Did she really?"

"Yeah, then we went and got some breakfast."

"You left them there tied up? You didn't even untie them?"

"Yes we left them tied up and no we didn't untie them."

"That's a bit mean."

"Come on Hermione, Malfoy would have done the same to us." Ron told her; surprised she was acting like she actually felt sorry for the three Slytherin's.

The classroom door opened and tiny Professor Flitwick stuck his head out, "you may come in."

The trio took their usual seats in the middle row next to the window, while Professor Flitwick started his little speech. He went on and on for the whole lesson about how important these NEWT years are, and what they were going to learn this year, he even wrote a long list on the black board of handy charms for around the home. Charms that they were going to learn this year, as many students were moving out of their parents houses as soon as they become of age. So for a whole lesson they just sat down taking many notes of the board.

Harry wasn't really paying attention though until Hermione poked him behind Ron and hissed, "pay attention." This would work for a few seconds then his mind would again be elsewhere. Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and pointed out the window, where they clearly could see Hagrid lying on the grass next to Malfoy and Amanda, who seemed to be laughing hysterically.

Ron elbowed Hermione and tilted his head towards the window. Hermione sat up a little taller to see out the window, when she saw them down their acting happy family a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Didn't she just hex him like less then an hour ago?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it is really weird, I thought he hated her," Harry commented.

"Me too, after all she's in Gryffindor and friends with us." Ron added on to Harry's comment.

"Mr Weasley,"

"Yes Professor Flitwick."

"Would you care to answer the question?"

"Umm I'm not sure of the answer, sir."

"Are you telling me you don't know your own mothers name?"

"Sorry sir I wasn't listening."

"Obviously, five points from Gryffindor, next time it'll be ten."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"Now where was I? Oh yes we'll also be learning some basic first aid charms, for some of the more common injuries."

---

Amanda and Malfoy finished the set work much quicker then Hagrid had expected, so he let them go back to their common rooms early. The corridors were deserted as everybody was still in class and would remain there for another three quarters of an hour.

"I have a free next then after lunch we have potions together, so what do you have next?"

"Herbology but it doesn't start for forty five minutes."

"So want to do until your Herbology lesson?"

"Not fussed, although it would be pretty cool to see the Gryffindor common room."

"Fine we can do that after I've had a tour of your common room."

"Okay then, follow me," Malfoy grabbed her hand and led her down to the Slytherin common room.

"Basilisk," Malfoy told the picture frame, which opened as he gave it the password.

"Your password is 'basilisk,' well that's original?"

"Yeah but they're very selective about our passwords, they can't just be some random word they have to have some meaning about our house."

"Well that just makes the password easier to guess."

"Yeah probble, but no other house would have the guts to try get into our common room, they'd be slaughtered."

They walked down a short corridor, which Amanda could tell was way longer then it appeared but was obviously magically enhanced to make it shorter. At the end of the corridor was another door, "Malfoy."

"Your name is the password?"

"No, it is just to make sure no strangers can get into our common room, which is also why it is located all the way under the lake, so it is hard to get to."

The Slytherin common room was dungeon-like room, with low-ceilings, greenish lamps and chairs. The green walls were lined with pictures of all the pure bloods who went to Hogwarts and were in Slytherin, including Malfoy, both his parents and a few of his aunts and uncles, including Aunt Bellatrix. Her parents were even up there; her family was pure blood but an entirely different family line to the European one. Her parents were from Australia, the first ones to leave the country in five centauries. So she wasn't related to anybody on the walls apart from her parents, obviously.

Amanda had always known her parents went to school at Hogwarts, but they never gave a reason why they sent her to Dumstrung. Although Amanda assumed it was her mother's idea because she was a bit paranoid when it came to Amanda's safety, and Amanda knew a girl was killed around fifty years ago. Also because all her mother heard from Lucius was how badly the head master, Dumbledore rans the school. Amanda knew that he just didn't like him because he is Voldemort's archenemy.

Amanda nodded her head in the direction of a spiral staircase, "what's down there?"

"That's our bedrooms, come on I'll show you," again Draco grabbed her hand and led her down the steep staircase.

"They're really steep."

"Yeah they're a killer early in the morning and late at night, when you're drowsy or if you've had a bit to much to drink."

At the bottom of the three-story stair case there was a corridor, you could go left or right.

"Boys on the right and girls on the left," Draco told her as he turned right.

It seemed that all students had their own rooms, because as they walked along the corridor Amanda read the names on the doors and each door only had one name on it.

Soon enough they reached the end of the corridor and on the door in front of them was the name Draco Malfoy, with a big green 'M' underneath it, which Amanda recognised as the Malfoy family symbol.

"Bellatrix," Malfoy told the door which opened at the word.

"Well you Slytherin's aren't to creative!" Amanda told Draco, who just pulled a stupid face at her.

"Welcome to my room."

Amanda was very impressed with the size and neatness of the room.

"Okay this is the main room where I sleep and this," Draco led her through a door is my bathroom."

The bathroom was rather big with a giant spa in the middle, with green emeralds encrusted in the shape of a snake. Also in the room was a shower, sink and a toilet, all with the same snake pattern made out of emeralds. On the towel rack there were green towel with the Malfoy's trade mark 'M.'

The next room was the wardrobe; Amanda found it pretty disturbing that her boyfriend's wardrobe was the size of her entire bunkroom. Her had many robes, dress robes, school robes and Malfoy family robes. He also had a vast selection of designer muggle clothes for some reason.

"And last but not least my study, which is very handy around exam time as you can be in there for hours and no time will have passed outside."

"Wait so you're saying if you sleep in there, no time will pass?"

"Yeah but I mostly only use it for studying and doing homework, it leaves me with a lot of free time."

"This is so unfair, how come you get this all to yourself and we have four of us in a little bunkroom?"

"You're more then welcome to stay here nobody here would ever know, but Granger, Potter and Weasley are often very nosy and Granger would notice if you were never there."

"Especially because she has a thing against me, she'll try to find anything to make Potter and Weasley not like me."

"Still though if you ever wanna come down just send a message and I'll send you the new passwords."

"All three, man you guys must be worried about your security you have three passwords, we only have one!"

"Yeah but you Gryffindors, well not you but the others, are really trusting and see the best in people and don't believe anybody would want to break in and take their stuff."

"Well don't you worry all my valuables are at Torque Estate and very heavily protected by curse and creature, speaking of valuables my new broom should be arriving around lunch time."

"So you're defiantly playing Quidditch this year then?" Draco asked trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Yeah that is _if_ I get on the team, why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Don't be stupid of course you'll get on the team you're brilliant, and I'm disappointed because you're in Gryffindor and now they're going to beat us even more then they did before you came."

"Don't be stupid I doubt we'll win every game, assuming I'm on the team, and even if we do you can easily beat Hufflepuff and probble Ravenclaw."

"Yeah but Slytherin and Gryffindor have been against each other for over a thousand years, so I really hate losing to them."

"Speaking of Gryffindor didn't you want a tour of their tower?"

"That would be cool, it could come in handy on day."

"Yeah I bet that's what Harry and Ron were thinking when they went into the Slytherin common room!"

"They did what!" Draco yelled, causing Amanda to laugh at the look on his face.

"Actually you gave them the password let them in and told them stuff that your dad told you about the chamber of secrets."

"How?" Draco demanded.

"They had a little polyjuice potion and became Crabbe and Goyle."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Well let's go to their tower now, to make it more even."

---

Another fairly long chapter. Poor Draco. Harry and Ron have been in the Slytherin common room. LOL Hope you're enjoying my story. As always please review.


	13. Chapter 13

"After me," Amanda said as she led the way back through the Slytherin common room, then onwards to Gryffindor tower.

"Hungarian Horntail," Amanda told the Fat Lady.

"Well that's original," Malfoy mocked, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah because Slytherin's monster is just so creative," Amanda told him while pulling of Malfoy's infamous smirk, "Anyway welcome to Gryffindor common room."

Malfoy was glad to see it was a lot smaller then his own houses. It was similar to his own apart from it was a little more crowded, it had better lighting thanks to all the windows and ever thing was red and gold.

"Where's your room?"

"Just up here," Amanda replied as she started running up the stairs, closely followed by Draco.

"Waala my room," Amanda told him proudly.

"You brought your desk?"

"Yep."

"I wonder what you're currently keeping in the secret compartment," he queried as he opened the bottom draw and lifted the false bottom.

Amanda quickly summoned the picture of herself and Bradley, before Malfoy could see it. The last thing she needed was for him to find out he had a son this way, although she did intend to tell him, she wanted to wait for the danger to pass first.

In the draw Malfoy saw half a dozen small bottles with potions in them and a picture of Mandy and her parents. He swiftly closed the draw not wanting to make her upset again and also wanting to interrogate her on what she took out of the draw, that she didn't want him to see.

"What was in the draw?"

"Nothing I'm going to show you now," in a mysterious voice, while picking up a silver cloak from out of her trunk.

"And why is that?"

"Because," she paused to throw the silver invisibility cloak over him, just in time as a few seconds later Hermione came in.

"Oh Torque, I'm ahh really sorry about before and I just wanted to say I hope you don't hate me because that was really unlike me to do that, I mean I've never hit anyone before."

"Ohh are you talking about how you pummelled my face in earlier?" Amanda asked with a cheery smile on her face.

"Ahh," Hermione gave her a confused look, as she was surprised at how casually Torque was talking, as if it was not a big deal getting pummelled the way she had been. Amanda listened carefully as her invisible boyfriend whispered something in her ear.

"Well yeah," Hermione finally finished.

"And also you have hit some before you liar, you hit Malfoy in your third year, or did you forget, yes bad memory would explain why you only got four outstandings last semester

"I, you, how, Malfoy, how," Hermione stuttered.

"Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Yeah I've got Arithmancy."

Amanda waved, "bye then Granger."

Hermione was shocked, as she left she thought about how sweet and innocent Amanda had acted on the train yesterday, and how today she seemed to be a total bitch.

"How did you know she was coming?" Malfoy asked as he took of the cloak.

"I put an Alarm Charm on the stair case so I would know if anybody was coming."

"You're so clever," he told her as he gave her a kiss.

Amanda gave him a kiss back, "and you're so going to be late."

"But I don't want to go to class," Malfoy whined as he kissed her again.

"Well you have to or you'll miss out on work, and get behind, get bad grades which means, I won't be staying at your place these holidays."

"But legally you have to," Draco told her, trying to sound smart.

"Don't be stupid I can just stay at Hogwarts, I'm sure Harry won't mind keeping me company, for those long cold nights, in front of the fire," Amanda was quickly cut off by Draco.

"Okay enough I'll go to class, but never do that again it was really creepy," he shook his shoulders as if to demonstrate the creepiness.

"Haha now go to class," she directed him as she gave him the invisibility cloak back.

He gave her a final kiss before putting on the cloak and leaving the room. Amanda wait ten minutes before heading down to the kitchen, just to make sure most people were already in classes working, so she didn't have to stop and answer any awkward questions.

As she did last time Amanda tickled the pear, which giggled and opened a door.

When Amanda entered the room she could see all the house elves running around like it was Christmas, "Hurry only an hour till lunch."

Amanda found Dobby, who was too busy to go with her just gave her the keys to the nursery. Amanda unlocked the door and entered quietly, to find the little six-week-old baby lying on his back in his crib. Bradley started making funny, weird noises when his mum approached the crib, "hey Brad what you doing."

Bradley responded by making more weird mumbling noises, which sounded like groans and squeaks.

Just looking into his bright grey eyes made Amanda feel guilty for not telling Draco he had a son. She knew Draco had the right to know, but Amanda cared much more for her son's and their lives, Draco included, then Draco's rights.

"It's weird Brad, your one of the most unusual wizards out there and you don't even know it," Amanda told him, referring to his special talents, Healing Hands, wandless magic and a talent he inherited from his dad, the ability to speak Parseltongue. He could easily be the greatest wizard of the millennium.

_Lord Voldemort did not want his own child, but wanted someone to continue on in his footsteps, in the unlikely event of his death. So seventeen years ago in August, Voldemort was delighted to find out one of his most faithful supporter's wife had just had a son._

_Two weeks after Draco's birth Voldemort came to collect the boy, but the nanny refused to get out of the way. She had grown very attached to the boy, so she couldn't let such an evil man take him away and turn him into a murdering monster. So Voldemort killed her, he went to pick up Draco but stopped when he looked into the baby's eyes. He did not see the evil that was in his father's eyes but he saw the kindness he saw in the eyes of the boy's mother, the same kindness he saw in Dumbledore's eyes._

_So instead he decide that this boy could be a threat I the future and all threats must be eliminated, so he pointed his wand at the blond boy's chest, "_**_Avada Kedavra." Of course because his nanny died to save him the spell backfired, leaving Voldemort very weak, though still with his body. A few months later he mustered up enough power to attack and kill Lilly and James Potter, but when he foolishly tried to kill Harry the spell again back fired. This time though the spell backfired much more harsh, as Lilly loved Harry much more then the Nanny loved Draco, leaving Voldemort without a body but not dead, as he still had his Horcrux's._**

_Which is how Draco became a Parselmouth, the same way Harry did. Although Draco would never admit it to anyone, especially Potter, he like many other wizards hated Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately Draco's dad was present when Draco figured out he could speak Parseltongue, assuming Draco's father told Voldemort about this, this makes it more likely that Voldemort would kill Bradley if he knew he existed._

_That is why there are only three soles alive today that know about Bradley, herself, Dobby and Dumbledore. None of which are very likely to turn him in to Voldemort._

Being so young there was little Bradley could do apart from be cuddled and fed, which is what Amanda did until lunchtime. She was meeting the others at the Great Hall for an hour lunch break before heading of to potions, by herself as no Gryffindors got an Outstanding OWL.

---

Wow, Draco's a Parselmouth, bet you didn't see that coming

And _"Don't be stupid I can just stay at Hogwarts, I'm sure Harry won't mind keeping me company, for those long cold nights, in front of the fire," Amanda was quickly cut off by Draco. _Poor Draco lol, no she isn't a slut she's just doing what she has to, to get what she wants!


	14. Chapter 14

ch14

Amanda could see Hermione; sitting opposite Harry and Ron.

Hermione was calmly trying to explain a theory while Amanda stood behind, politely waiting for Hermione to finish talking before asking if it was okay to sit next to her. Harry and Ron were looking over Hermione's head at Amanda but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"You guys she is trying to use you, she is a skanky slut who is a rude, mean, lying, manipulative bitch, who is obviously friends with Malfoy," Hermione paused to see what Ron and Harry were looking at. It was the devil herself, "speaking of the devil," Hermione continued making Harry's and Ron's jaw drop in disbelief.

Amanda retaliated with tears in her eyes, "well I'll take it as a no, for if I can sit next to you, because nobody wants to sit next to a skanky slut who is rude, mean, lying, manipulating and bitchy, now do they?" After retaliating Amanda stormed off closely followed by Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvarti.

Malfoy smirked from across the room, man she was manipulative. Harry saw his archenemy smirking, but like the rest of the Slytherin's he assumed it was because Amanda was crying.

---

Harry and Ron stopped following Amanda when she went into a girl's bathroom, Lavender and Parvarti followed her. Amanda ran into a cubical and locked the door behind her, as she could hear two sets of feet behind her.

"Amanda come out, it is just me and Lavender here," Parvarti told her softly.

"Yeah it is just us."

Amanda slowly opened the door, "I'm not a bitch am I?"

"Of course not, Hermione is the bitch she is the one who hit you and talked behind your back!" The pair told her as the each put an arm around her and Lavender handed her a few tissues to wipe away her tears.

"How do I look?"

"Fine."

"Not too blotchy, like I've been crying?"

"Amanda you look perfectly fine, if I didn't know better I would never know you've been crying," Lavender lied.

"Thanks for the help you guys, you didn't have too."

"Sure we did you're new and innocent and this year Hermione is being a right old cow."

Amanda smirked at the thought of Hermione being a cow, which made Parvarti and Lavender smile, "from now on you're going to ignore her okay?"

"Okay."

"She is just bullying you because she is jealous, she would give anything to be like you, to have your brains and your looks."

"Thanks Lavender I feel heaps better."

"Does that mean you're going to ditch Granger and her friends and hang around us?" Parvarti queried.

"Nah Harry and Ron are my friends, I can't just abandon them."

"Speaking of Harry and Ron they are outside waiting for you, you know I think Harry has a bit of a crush on you, but you had better make sure Ginny doesn't find out she will go absolutely hay wire, it's actually really scary how much she likes him."

"Oh yeah I agree with you on that, Ginny won't even go near Harry now that he 'officially' knows she likes him."

Gossip used to be one of Amanda's favourite pass times, before her parent's death, it was so hard not to tell her friends about Draco and Bradley. It stopped being hard when her parents died because Amanda realised it, life, is not a game, and if mistakes are made or secrets are told, people will die as a consequence. Enough people have died at Voldemort's feet, there needn't be anymore dying, unless it was Voldemort himself.

"Yeah well the offer still stands, we'll be happy if you join us."

"Thanks again but had better go talk to Harry and Ron before they get to worried about me," Amanda left the room followed by the other two girls.

"Amanda," said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Hi guys," Amanda greeted them her eyes glistening from unfallen tears.

"I'm fine can we just go back to the common room now, so I can go to my room and get ready for potions?" Amanda asked the four of them, she was keen to get out of their presence and go to potions.

Amanda was looking forwards to Potions for two reasons, the first and most obvious was because Draco was doing potions and secondly Snape was the teacher. Amanda had heard a lot about Snape, from his infamous favouritism, to being in the Order of the Phoenix, and most importantly he is a very faithfully Death Eater who Dumbledore greatly trusts.

---

Another short chapter, I know. But I wanted to leave you wondering what's going to happen in the Potions class, nothing/something? Have a guess! Also poor Hermione, I'm being a little mean to her, aren't I? Well she's being mean too!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't updated but we got a huge Internet bill and mum wouldn't let us on till she rung up the company. Any way I've been on a cruise so soz again!

15

Amanda and Malfoy waited patiently outside the dungeon, amongst a dozen seventh year students and two Ravenclaw's from their own year, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil.

The dungeon door opened, so the students entered and each took a seat. The sixth year Ravenclaw student took a seat in the front row, next to and behind them the seventh year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's sat. In the third row the seventh year Slytherin's took a seat, and last but not least, the back row was where Draco and Amanda choose to dump their books and cauldrons.

Snape quickly explained how his sixth year and seventh year class were combining before he read through the role, he read it normally until he got to the end, then he paused before reading the last name, "Miss Torque."

"Yes sir?"

"I believe you're new to the school, are you not?"

"Yes sir I only started at Hogwarts this year."

"Your name sounds familiar, where might I of heard it before?"

"I'm not sure sir, maybe you could ask one of your friends they might know," Amanda suggested, both Malfoy and Snape knew she was implying that he should ask fellow Death Eaters.

"I shall do that, did your last school have a grading system like ours, Miss Torque?"

"No sir, although it was similar."

"Then how did you get into in to my NEWT class?"

"Because sir, at my last school I got a P," she paused, "which stands for perfect."

"I know, I'm aware of your previous school's grading system, Durmstrung I believe." This information made a few members of the class gasp and start whispering, "Any way we have gotten of topic, now I want you all to open your books to page 234, and I want a complete a pepper up potion by the end of this double lesson."

Everybody started flipping through their books looking for page 234, everybody except Amanda who reached into her bag and pulled out all the ingredients she needed, and started her melting dried dragon's saliva in her cauldron. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Professor Snape and a few other students were watching her closely as she added a half a bowl of crushed 'pepper flavoured' every flavoured beans to her potion.

Malfoy worked hard on his pepper up potion, mainly because he couldn't bare the thought of his girlfriend and Potter sitting, alone, in a romantic setting, with nobody else around. This was made easier by the fact that now nearly the entire class was now watching Amanda as she brewed her potion, with great success. Her potion was exactly the shade of speckled grey, which the book described, while Malfoy's was a light blue with only a tinge of grey.

By the end of the lesson only four people had finished their pepper up potion, Amanda, Draco, Padma and a solid looking seventh year from Ravenclaw. Amanda's potion got full marks given to it reluctantly by Snape, who couldn't find anything wrong with it, not that he didn't try. Draco's also did well, partially because his potion was pretty good, quite a lot better then usual and partially because he is in Slytherin, with an influential father.

"Your homework is to write a foot long essay on a medical potions of your choice and how it has been improved in the last centaury."

The bell went and students started piling out of the classroom, "Miss Torque, you can wait behind."

Everybody had left except Amanda and Draco.

"Draco you may wait out side," Snape ordered. Draco looked at Amanda to see if she was okay with this, she nodded her head and waved him off.

After Draco left Snape continued, "I don't care how clever you think you are Miss Torque, if you ever speak to me like that in class again, you will be thrown out of my class for good, no matter how good your grades. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Professor Snape," Amanda answered without any expression on her face, apart from a polite smile.

"Good, we need to get along as I believe you're a good friend of the Malfoy family, so I guess I'll be seeing you often."

"Looking forward to it Professor," Amanda told her teacher as she left the room.

"What did he want?" Draco asked.

"To tell me off for how I spoke to him."

"How many detentions did you get?"

"None."

"Are you serious, you implied he was a Death Eater in front of the whole class!" Draco whispered, so not to be overheard.

"What was he going to give me a detention without everybody finding out that I _implied_ he was a Death Eater, can you imagine him trying to explain my detention to Dumbledore, it would be career suicide."

"No Amanda social suicide is the whole school knowing you went to Durmstrung!"

"Not everybody knows that only a few in our class."

"You don't know Hogwarts, I bet everybody already knows about it by the time you get back to your common room, gossip around here spreads as fast as dragonpox."

"If that is right it'll still be okay, I can easily just say 'so you treat people differently depending on their school' then they'll hopefully feel guilty and never mention it again."

"Granger will hold it against you, and try to get Potter and Weasley to see her side, anyway since when have you been so nasty?"

"Since Voldemort decide it that if I won't go on his then I'll go on nobodies side, and that will only happen if I'm dead."

"Good point, I didn't think of that."

"I know you didn't, and any way I thought you liked nasty, or do you like nice?" Amanda asked as she dragged him into the nearest empty class classroom, this was her way of coping, changing the subject always worked. This particular subject worked very well on Draco.

"I never said nasty was bad," Draco told her hoping this was the correct answer.

"Good because I find nice, a little boring!" Draco nodded his head in agreement, "defiantly boring," he mumbled.

"While naughty is a lot more fun, wouldn't you agree?" She asked as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

"I would defiantly have to agree with that."

"I thought you would," Amanda told him before she began kissing him and pushing him against the wall.

---

Next chapter in Gryffindor common room, Amanda is confronted by her secret, Durmstrang, but wait she has a brilliant retaliation. She knows a secret of Hermione's. LMAO.

Yes I know it's very low resorting to the whole 'naughty/nice' thing


	16. Chapter 16

I love this chapter, hope you do too!

---

16

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Parvarti Patil was retelling the tale that her twin sister had told her just moments ago, while the whole room listened, hanging of her every word.

"Amanda went to Dumstrung and in potions she was talking to Snape, he seemed a bit annoyed with her, and she didn't even get in trouble."

"What did she say?" Harry asked hoping to learn how to annoy Snape and not even get a detention, earlier he did not think it was possible.

"Well he said something about her family and she told him to ask his friends, what does that mean?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, this might mean Amanda knows something about Snape being a Death Eater. They're the only _friends _he has.

The trio went and sat down in the corner while everybody kept talking, coming up with wild speculations about Snape and Amanda.

"You guys why would Snape's Death Eater friends, know about Amanda's parents?" Harry asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"Maybe her parents are Death Eaters, or she knew Malfoy out of school, his whole family tree consists of Death Eaters," Hermione suggested.

A voice from behind spoke up, "So because I went to Dumstrung in means my family is full of Death Eaters and because I talk to people from other houses and give them a chance, instead of just taking your word for it saying he's evil." Amanda paused for a second and everybody noticed how quiet the room was, "and believe me when I say I'm against Voldemort, well I guess that happens to a lot of people when they come home to find a DARK MARK hovering over their house and their parents on the couch!"

"Y-you parents were k-killed b-by _him_?" Hermione stuttered.

"He killed and tortured them personally," Amanda stated as she could feel her eyes burning with hot tears.

"I'm sorry I just thought," but Amanda cut Hermione off, "let me guess you just thought, that because I went to Dumstrung it means I'm evil."

"No that's not," but Amanda cut her off again, though this time Amanda's eyes were completely dry.

"It must just be Durmstrung in general, is that why you wimped out that night with Vic, on the ship after the Yule Ball, or did you wimp out because you were embarrassed of the birthmark on your arse."

"I, what, he told you about that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Not just me," Amanda whispered in her ears, Hermione became teary she was the laughing stock of Durmstrung.

"I've gotta go to detention, I'll see you guys later," Hermione mumbled as she walked off at a brisk walk, much faster then her usual.

Harry, Ron went to chase after her, but Ginny, who had appeared out of nowhere, stopped them.

"Ginny move, we've got to find out what happened on the boat!" Her older brother demanded.

"She'll tell you when she is ready, do you know how hard it is for her to try and tell you?"

"What! Are you saying she told _you_ and not us?"

"Personally I think I'm a lot more easy to talk to and also I'm a girl, so naturally I'm a better person to talk to about relationships and stuff."

"What stuff?" Ron demanded, but Ginny refused to tell him.

"Wait I don't need you to tell me," Ron said with a glance across the other side of the room at Amanda who was chatting and laughing with Lavender and Parvarti.

"That was so cool, now all you have to do is hit her a few times, then you're even," Lavender giggled.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, you know now I've talked about my family, so I have no more secrets from you guys and everybody else," Amanda lied.

"Yeah we're really sorry about your parents," Parvarti told Amanda in a sensitive caring voice.

"It's okay I'm fine," Amanda told them partially lying, she knew she wasn't fully okay yet but she wasn't feeling as bad as she had last week.

"Hey Amanda I hate to interrupt but can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ron as long as it isn't any thing about my family, I really don't want to talk about it any more."

"It's not about that, it's 'bout Hermione and Krum."

"What about them?"

"What actually happened after the Yule Ball?"

"Well as you know they went back to the Krum's room on the boat, were they started taking off each others clothes, but for some reason Hermione bailed."

"Wait," Lavender interrupted, "Hermione bailed on Krum? Who would seriously do that?"

"Ahh FOURTEEN year olds, maybe!" Ron shouted, causing Lavender to giggle, "oh Ron," then wander off with Parvarti.

Ron looked at Amanda with a look of confusion, as if asking for answers, Amanda just whispered, "I think she likes you."

After dinner Amanda finished her Potions homework, she didn't like leaving homework till later. After she finished she sent Draco a message then with a little help, she sneaked down to Draco's room and made sure he did his homework properly.

Hermione didn't make it into her bed till after two, there wasn't a chance in hell she would be able to do much work tomorrow with out falling asleep.

---

Ohh Lavender likes Ron, that's a shocker! ARGH HERMIONE AND VICKY! LOL!


	17. Chapter 17

---

17

Nearly everyone was up early the next morning, as many people hadn't done much homework the previous night. Hermione however got up after barely three hours of sleep, at five o'clock and took her books down to the common room where she sat doing her homework until seven o'clock, which is when others started coming down the stairs and interrogating her about Krum.

Then to avoid the crowd, she went to the library to finish her homework before breakfast, people there did not actually know her but they did know of her. People were whispering behind their hands, pointing and sneering at her, all of which Hermione tried to ignore.

After rushing her way through her Arithmancy homework, Hermione made her way to the breakfast, where nearly everybody was in a good cheery mood.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny, who was having a whispered argument with her brother. When Ron saw Hermione, he got up and left with out saying good-bye, or giving others time to stop him.

"Sorry about him, he's acting really stupid and insensitive about the whole Krum thing," Ginny apologised on behalf of her arrogant brother.

"How much does he know?"

"I think he talked to Amanda last night, who I think told him everything she knew," Ginny said in the most reassuring way she could manage.

"Considering I like him and I know he likes me, I must of screwed things up pretty badly to get to the stage in which he is avoiding me."

"Are relationships really this complicated, or is it just us?" Ginny asked, referring to the fact that she still won't go into the same room as Harry, as when ever she sees him she turns a brighter scarlet the her Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

Amanda and Harry arrived a few minute later looking wide-awake, as though they had had a satisfying amount of sleep. Due to their arrival Ginny left to avoid Harry, and Hermione left to avoid Amanda.

Harry had never felt so confused by his emotions, he never had any more then friendly feelings for Ginny. He hated the fact that Ginny was ignoring him, but he wasn't going to ask her out just so she'll speak to him again. In fact over the summer Harry had pretty much given up on love, as nearly everybody that loved him has died because they loved him, Sirius, his mum and dad. If Voldemort found out he had a girlfriend he would surely hurt them, to try to get to him, and it would work. Harry's main weakness is after all trying to always save the day.

---

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, I believe you have had five teachers in the last few years," Harry snorted quietly as if Snape hadn't watched each of those teachers come and go and hope he'll be next!

Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Neville, who was sitting next to Ron, as Ron reserved the seat furthest from Hermione. Amanda however sat in the back row with the Slytherin's including Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and a big guy who held a resemblance Crabbe and Goyle, who obviously failed Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"There are many dark ferocious creatures and spells out there, like many headed beasts, which ever time you cut off a head, a new head grows back stronger, smarter and more ferocious then the previous one," Snape paused with a thin smile on his face as everybody in the class stared at him.

"These pictures show us some types of Dark Magic, the woman in the first picture is obviously being tortured by the **Crucio curse," Neville's red little face quickly lost its colour. Draco looked at Amanda out of the corner of his eye, but she still saw him, "I'm fine," she whispered. Draco believed her, as he knew there was no way she was going to cry, or show any sign of weakness in front of Snape.**

**"Can any one tell me what potion is being used in the next picture?" Snape asked inclining his head towards a picture of muggle who seemed scared and frightened as a wizard in robes poured a bright red potion down his throat, which made him squirm in agony, then he stopped dead, the picture kept repeating its self like a movie on repeat.**

**"As I assumed none of you know what this potion is, well not only is it well before your time it is an extremely dark potion that has not been used for over six hundred years and it is thought that there is no longer a copy of the potion in existence," Snape paused in surprise when he saw Torque with her hand lazily in the air.**

**"Yes, Miss Torque?"**

**"Flamaringsola, otherwise known as Soul Burning Potion because when it is drunk it burns your soul, leaving you hollow, worse then dead. It was invented on accident in the ninth centaury, when a homemade potion was drunk by family cat. Ravenclaw, who later became a founder of Hogwarts, invented Flamaringsola. She knew the potion was dangerous so she kept the list of ingredients and instructions hidden, until one day her house was robbed and the potion was used on three occasions and has never been used since."**

**The whole class was staring at her, half in awe and half in fear, this potion sounded very dark, like a dementor's kiss.**

**"Very impressive Miss Torque, although I don't think it is a good thing for someone your age to know about one of the darkest potions in history."**

**"It's standard curriculum at Dumstrung, sir, we were taught in order to defend ourselves, you need to know what the other side can do."**

**"Ah yes Dumstrung, I should of known that's what Karkaroff was teaching you, he was recently killed by Death Eaters I believe."**

**"He is no loss Sir, I believe he was a Death Eater himself trying to escape on a close friends advice."**

**Snape continued on with the rest of the pictures, thinking how the hell can a sixteen year old know so much about Death Eaters. How can she know I told Karkaroff to flee, though Potter could have told her.**

Harry was thinking along the same lines as Snape, how could she know Snape told **Karkaroff to flee, he hadn't told her what he had overheard.**

**"Now I believe you have done nothing on non-verbal spells, which will be the basis of our learning for the first few weeks. Now get into partners and practise, one person tries to hex and the other tries to shield it with a shield charm."**

**Hermione quickly paired with Harry, as he was closest, so Ron was stuck with Neville. Pansy was about to pair to pair up with Draco till Amanda gave her a dark look, grabbed Draco's arm and lead him off to start practising non verbal spells. Leaving Pansy to practise with the Crabbe/Goyle look alike, Fred Fries.**

**Non-verbal spells were easy for Amanda, as she was always casting spells without talking, or with out using a wand for that matter. Draco had been practising non-verbal spells with Amanda over the holidays, it was her idea of security measures as both of them had some unusual, or two in Amanda's case, talent/s.**

**Amanda and Draco succeeded in their first attempt, causing Draco's leg lock curse to rebound of Amanda's shield charm and hit Pansy square in the back, which caught Snape's attention.**

**"Have either of you done this before?" Snape asked.**

**Both nodded, "yes sir."**

**Looking at Amanda Snape told them, "I assume you learnt at your previous school, but where Malfoy did you learn to cast non-verbal spells?"**

**"I found out about them while researching in the library last year, and I started practising for fun," Draco lied convincingly.**

**"Good idea, ten points to Miss Torque for her shield charm and twenty points to Mr Malfoy for his leg lock charm and forward thinking."**

**While Snape was dishing out points Hermione was thinking, that is a big coincidence both Amanda and Malfoy knowing how to do non-verbal spells. Hermione can't ever remember Malfoy ever being in the library, let alone doing extra work for the fun of it.**

Snape finally stopped everybody after practising for a while, and only a quarter of the class had succeeded at the new skill.

"Now after practicing what can you tell me about the advantages of using non-verbal spells over verbal ones?"

Hermione's hand was waving in the air and as usual Snape ignored her, "that is not the text book definition!"

Hermione's hand fell and Amanda elbowed Draco, who put his hand up.

"Yes Draco?"

"Whoever you're hexing doesn't know what hex you're going to use against them, so it makes it harder for them to defend themselves."

"Correct, non-verbal spells give you the element of surprise, now for homework you are all to practise non-verbal shield charms and by the end of the lesson tomorrow all of you'll have to be able to produce a basic shield charm, so we can move on to more complicated spells. You're all dismissed." Every body was still picking up their books, Harry went to see if Amanda had finished yet so he could see if she was going to be walking back to Gryffindor tower with them, as they all had free next before break.

"Hey Amanda, are you coming back to the common room with us?"

"Umm actually Harry, Draco is taking me outside so I can see around the grounds a bit more, we can catch up at break."

"Okay, see you at break," Harry told her concealing the surprise in his voice. Wow maybe Hermione was right, and they are friends after all.

---

Well that's a nasty little potion, isn't it? I hope you're like my story, I love reading reviews! A bit of a nothing chapter, but it leads onto next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Within only ten minutes of arriving back at the common room Amanda ran in the room and up to her dormitory, where Hermione was practising unsuccessfully to make her pencil case fly with out speaking. Amanda just grabbed her broom from inside her trunk and ran back out of the common room to meet Draco.

When they finally arrived at the Quidditch pitch, they both mounted their Firebolts. After years of whining Lucius finally gave in and brought his son a Firebolt, mainly because his son kept losing to Gryffindor.

"I've got to practise so bad, if we lose I'll be in heaps of trouble and I won't even be able to blame it on my broom!"

"Which is why I'm going to help you, but today is just for fun," she told him before flying off leaving, Draco behind.

Amanda had been practising many tricks in the weeks prior to her parents death, including flying a broom while standing up and flying while hanging beneath it or doing other acrobatic moves. She put in many hours of practise and hoped it would improve her game; sure being able to stand up will some how help you. Even if it didn't improve her game Amanda believed surely it would be handy in an emergency, like if you lost balance and fell, it would be handy if you caught your broom handle and could steer without crashing.

Draco caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "you're it," before speeding off. Amanda smiled and sped after him, it didn't take to long for her to catch up to him.

"If you push your legs back further, you'll be able to lean further forward and go faster." Amanda told him, he did as she said and did a lap of the pitch, "wow, that was pretty cool, I feel invincible."

"Not for long!" Amanda shouted as she sped off as fast as she could, she could see Draco behind her, trying harder to lean forward more with out losing his balance, which he failed. Draco lost his balance and was hanging onto his broom with only one hand, while it was flying around in an uncontrollable manner.

Amanda flew beneath him and he dropped onto the back of her broom, "hold on!" Amanda shouted at him, as she reached up to grab his Firebolt, she gripped it with two hands and pulled herself up and swung a leg over.

Back on the ground five minutes later Draco told her, "That's pretty creepy, just jumping from one broom to another."

"Lucky though because if you crashed your new Firebolt, your dad would defiantly kill you."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second."

"Anyway I had better go meet up with Harry, I'll see you after break at Care of Magical Creatures," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed of to the castle with her broom over her shoulder.

---

"Harry!" Ron hissed from the windowsill.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I swear I just saw Amanda kiss Malfoy!"

"What? On the lips?"

"No, on the cheek," Ron whispered back, so nobody would know he was spying on people.

"Did it seem like a more then friends kiss?" Harry asked trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Could have been, but then again what would I know? It isn't exactly my area of expertise," Ron added glumly.

They waited for Hermione to get back from Advance Muggle Studies before heading of to break. (Hermione was doing normal Muggle studies as well as advance muggle studies)

Harry had no intention of telling Hermione that he had a crush on Amanda, or that Ron saw Amanda give Malfoy a kiss on the cheek, but it was to late to tell Ron that as he was already telling her about how he saw Amanda kiss Malfoy.

Hermione, as Harry had expected, blew the whole thing out of proportion, ranting on about how she and Malfoy must be secret lovers or something. Thankfully Ron was on Harry's side, saying that they were just friends and it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Amanda sat down next to them and grabbed an apple out of the bowl, "why do I always get the feeling people have nothing better to gossip about around here apart from me."

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds, until Harry decided to prove his point.

"Hey Amanda we were just wondering, well debating, you don't have a boyfriend at the moment do you?"

"No, why?" Amanda asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ohh you know, just a rumour that's going around," Harry lied, while blushing slightly.

Amanda knowing Harry was lying asked, "and who am I _rumoured_ to be dating exactly?"

"Umm," Harry mumbled, "Draco Malfoy."

Amanda laughed, "Wait you thought I was dating Malfoy?"

"Well I didn't but others did," Harry defended himself.

"Yeah well he isn't exactly my type, and I couldn't imagine what my father would say if I dated him."

"What is your type? And why wouldn't your father like you dating him? Did he know the Malfoy's?"

"The Malfoy's are rather well known at Dumstrung, it was a huge shock for the school when Lucius' son wasn't enrolled there, so pretty everybody knew or knew of the Malfoys including my father," Amanda explained, lying through her teeth.

Amanda quickly noticed the look on Harry's face, which prompted her to answer the first part of the question, "Umm my type, well taller then me, has to have some sense of humour, has to be brave, all in all, a decent wizard who can protect me."

Harry's face dropped slightly, Amanda was easily an inch then he was, there for meaning he wasn't her type, even though he was brave and considered his sense of humour to be pretty good.

"I don't mean to be nosey," Hermione injected, "but Malfoy is an inch taller then you at least, he even has a sense of humour, even if it is a sick one, and I guess he could be considered brave depending on who you ask."

"What are you implying? That I am with Draco or that I should be?"

"Well I think that you're already dating him!"

"Why is that Hermione?"

"Well you spend all your free time with him, you're nearly in every class with him and you sit next to him."

"Wow you put a lot of though into this, but did you ever consider that you do all those things Hermione with Harry and Ron, and nobody uses it as an excuse to say you're dating, now do they?"

Hermione was stuck for words, Amanda still continued, "but then again nobody would think that, as now e-v-e-r-y-b-o-d-y knows about your little 'chickening out incident' with Krum. You know his life was hell for the next few weeks, it was the first time King Devirginator failed."

"The Devirginator?" Hermione asked in a loud voice, bordering on shouting.

---

What the hell are they? Do you want to know? Well you'll have to keep reading and find out next chapter won't you? LOL, the next chapter is really cool!


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Yeah the Devirginator's are a club at Dumstrung and every time one of them sleeps with a virgin they get a point, then at the end of the year they tally up the points and who ever gets the most points becomes Devirginating King for the next year," Amanda explained.

"Naturally because Krum is a famous Quidditch player he wins easily, and has done for the last three years. Although I'm not sure he will this year, a friend of mine told me that there is this new guy, never mind," Amanda cut herself off.

"So in short, you made his life pretty hard, the whole time he was at Hogwarts he only got two points which was a big disappointment, because of that he only won by four points."

"That's just wrong!" Hermione explained.

"That's life at Dumstrung," Amanda responded.

"Where you in any clubs?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just the Potions Club, that is how I knew about the soul burning potion, we learnt about it in Potions Club and I was a part member of another club."

Hermione quickly changed the subject back, "why don't the teachers stop them?"

"One, Karkaroff would never risk Victor leaving the school and two, nobody could prove the club existed, anyway nobody had a problem it." By this stage of the conversation Harry and Ron had tuned out, starting their own conversation.

Hermione was giving Amanda a funny look, until Amanda asked, "what do you want to ask Hermione?"

"I'm getting the feeling you're not telling us everything?"

"What else do you want to know? If I've been devirginated or not?" Amanda asked sarcastically causing her to have Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's fullest attention.

"That is what you wanted to ask?" Amanda asked dumbfounded, "well it is a bit personal, but if you really want to know the answer is no, but me and my friends were a part of the club, our job was to make sure everybody kept in line with the rules."

"They have rules?" Ron asked, "like what?"

"Umm, like making sure all sex has consensual and that no magic was used to cheat or force any one, and to of course make sure the girls were virgin, 'cause if they weren't no points were scored." Ron and Harry blushed at the word 'sex.'

"Charming lot they are," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It must be hard being a girl there with all the devirginators trying to hook up with you," Ron stated sympathetically.

"I guess," Amanda said slowly, "but I wouldn't really know."

Harry and Hermione instantly understood what Amanda was saying but Ron didn't, "what do you mean you wouldn't know, I thought they tried to hook up with, O-h-h never mind." Ron's ears and cheeks went a brilliant shade of scarlet in embarrassment when he figured out that she mustn't be a virgin then.

"But you're not of age, that's illegal!" Hermione shouted.

"Cool it Hermione," Ron told her. Hermione was puzzled since when had Ron ever said 'cool it.'

Amanda laughed quietly, "now enough about my sex life, do any of you guys have a girlfriend or," Amanda faced Hermione, "a boyfriend."

Harry and Hermione mumbled, "no," while Ron just snorted at the idea, causing Lavender, who was walking behind him, to break out in giggles.

Ron looked at Amanda with a puzzled look on his face but Amanda simply nodded her head. Ron started smiling to himself, causing Harry to have a look of confusion on his face, while Hermione tried hard not to look jealous of Lavender or Amanda.

"Hey what is with that Cho Wang chick, she seemed to act really weird when I mentioned Harry's name, I assume you have some sort of history?" Amanda asked.

"Cho Chang, umm I sort of went a date with her a while ago and to put it nicely, it didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

"Well it was going fine, until I asked her if it was okay if we could meet Hermione later for lunch, then she fully cracked it at me saying how I was hooking up with other women and it was just so weird," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry I don't think you lost anyone special, she seemed to be a bit snotty to me," with a grin on her face, which caused one to appear on Harry's face.

"Any way, we had all better get a move on or we'll be late for our next lesson," Hermione interrupted to stop Harry staring at Amanda.

They all quickly went back to the common room where they split up to go get their books, then head of to their separate classes, Amanda meet with Draco outside Gryffindor common room, where he received many dirty looks from Gryffindor's.

Harry made it outside before Amanda, "what are you hanging around with Amanda for Malfoy?"

"We're friends Potter," he snarled.

"Yeah well I don't think I like the fact that you two are friends!"

"Well get use to it because I ain't goin' anywhere, anytime soon."

"Last time Malfoy, stay away from Amanda," Harry approached with his wand drawn threateningly.

"Harry!" Amanda's voice shouted from behind him, "what are you doing?"

"I was just chatting to Malfoy here," Harry lied foolishly, he could tell be the look in her eye that she knew he was lying to her.

"Lets go Draco," Amanda told him as she linked arms with him and walked down towards Hagrid's hut.

"Ya here, good, good," Hagrid mumbled.

"I got something' excitin' to tell ya," Hagrid told the pair not even trying to conceal the enthusiasm in his voice.

"What is it?" The pair asked.

"Well I've organised an excursion to Australia, so we can visit the Grand Australian Wizarding Zoo, I've always wanted to go there and see a real live Roo Dragon."

"Roo Dragon?" Draco asked puzzled.

"They're the only dragons in the world with actual fur," Amanda stated excitedly.

The whole lesson was spent discussing the trip, which was taking place this Sunday. The plan is to take a portkey early on in the morning and coming back early the next morning, which is the Monday. So they didn't miss any school.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright," Amanda told Draco as she gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "stay out of trouble."

---

After Care of Magical Creatures Amanda met up with the trio at Transfiguring.

"This year we will be starting on human transfiguration," she paused as the class muttered loudly about this news, "human transfiguration is rather difficult but is a very handy skill to have."

McGonagall tapped her chest with her wand and instantly turned into a large eagle, which flew across the room and screeched loudly in Lavender's ear because she was talking to Parvarti behind her hand. The whole class started laughing when Lavender let out a high pitch scream.

McGonagall had once again resumed her human form, "although you may find your self clever and find it easy to transfigure yourself or your partner, be warned it can be difficult to control the body you have created, flying is not as easy as flapping your wings so be careful. Anybody who is immature or acting dangerously will be kicked out of my class, and will lose two hundred house points!"

"Now for today, all we will be doing is trying to transfigure our partners into mice as they are simple creatures, if you succeed at this which a few of you may, I want you to bring your partner to the front of the class and I'll transfigure them back to their original state."

Harry quickly paired with Amanda, so Hermione went to go ask Ron but Lavender ran in front of her, "Ron wanna be my partner?"

"Sure," Ron replied as his ears went a little red.

Hermione ended up going with Parvarti who was the only person left, and Parvarti was not pleased she still had a thing against Hermione.

Amanda, who had done transfiguring since she was six, was accomplished in the area. She wasn't going to tell people that and succeed at the end of the lesson, but then she realised that she could just lie and say she learnt at Dumstrung last year.

Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses to make sure her eyes weren't lying, Miss Torque was indeed standing in front of her holding a little black mouse.

"If you're to busy Professor I can transfigure him back, if you want," Amanda asked in a fake shy voice.

"Professor McGonagall nodded her head in approval, Amanda raised her wand and silently turned Harry back to his prior state of being human.

"Very impressive use of non-verbal spells, that will help in Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm sure, they're only starting non-verbal spells this year, are the not?"

"They are indeed Professor."

"Well if you are that far advanced I'm expecting great NEWT results from you this year."

"Yes Professor."

"Now you may go back to practising, so Harry here can have a turn," McGonagall suggested.

Harry then started trying to transfigure Amanda unsuccessfully, so he became slightly jealous of the four other people in his class who had successfully turned their partner into a rodent. Leaving him in a bad mood.

Harry's grumpy mood was quickly lightened when Ron brought up the subject of his private lessons later that night.

"What private lessons do you have Harry?" Amanda asked out of curiosity, but on the inside she was desperate to know, she had over heard them talking earlier about Harry having lessons with Dumbledore. Amanda just wanted to know if Harry and Hermione would tell her important information, she also wanted to know if Ron would, but at the moment he was with Lavender.

Hermione was looking at Harry desperately waiting for his response, which was, "well I'm having private lessons with Dumbledore this year and they start tonight."

"Wow, but why are you having private lessons with him?"

"I'll tell you when we're back in common room," Harry told her.

---

She's a clever one that Amanda! Well that was a good chapter, you learnt about the Devirginator's and trip to Australia. I'm so excited! Anyway tell me what you think of Amanda, lots of you think she's a bitch, agree/disagree?


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Wow so either you kill Voldemort, or he'll kill you?" Amanda asked as Ron and Hermione jumped a little at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Pretty much."

"You say it so casually, aren't you scared?" Amanda asked as she saw Hermione roll her eyes, expecting Amanda to go on again about how brave he was.

"Well excuse me for finding murder a big deal, then again I guess you've never seen both your parents dead in front of you!"

"Sorry, I just thou…"

"Thought that I'm a stupid bimbo, well I'm not!" Amanda shouted as she drew her wand and quickly pointed it at Hermione, who instantly grew a huge pimple on her chin.

Amanda turned around swiftly, "see you at dinner," and with that said, she left.

Amanda decided to go to the kitchens to see little Bradley, who was fast asleep in his cot when she arrived. Amanda could remember when she first found out she was pregnant; her first instinct was to tell Draco, until she gave the issue greater thought. She realized it would be dangerous not only for Draco, but also dangerous for her unborn child, which would most likely inherit the powers of both its parents. A child with great powers and no idea about good and evil could easily be created into a monster. It is rare for a person to have two gifts, imagine how valuable a child would be which will have three gifts, which is unheard of, especially when having a single gift is rare.

Telling her parents she was pregnant was the hardest thing she had ever done, she was terrified of their reaction. At first they were furious, 'how she could be so careless' Amanda overheard one night, 'who do you reckon the father is?" It made her parents very annoyed every time she refused to tell them whom the father was so the naturally assumed it was someone at school, considering that's where she was a few months ago. That is what they thought, but truth be told it actually it isn't very hard to leave the grounds of Dumstrung, a few simple hexes then all you have to do is conjure a portkey, to use to get to Hogsmeade. Where she could visit Draco and spend time with him, she could even shop with him, )not that they did a lot of talking in these secret meetings) because everybody would just assume she was a local. She saw him pretty much every fortnight.

Her father wanted to destroy the child before it was born, as he believed it would destroy his precious daughters life, but her mother suggested that she could carry the baby and they could all pretend it was hers.

Amanda felt hollow, as if all her guilt for not telling Draco that had a son was eating away at her insides. Everyday that went past made the thought of telling him even harder, everyday Bradley grew older the harder it would be for Draco to accept the fact. Amanda knew Bradley was safe here, so why not tell Draco? Amanda had always used the excuse it was to dangerous for them both, but now they were at Hogwarts that danger had passed for know, Amanda was desperately trying to find excuses so she could keep her family secret concealed.

Amanda sat on one of the chairs and continued thinking till she fell asleep.

---

"_Draco I have something to tell you."_

"_Can't it wait?" Draco asked as he kissed her neck._

"_No it is pretty important, I think we should talk about this, we need to talk!"_

"_I don't like the sound of that," Draco stated as he stopped kissing her._

"_Last year I found out I was pregnant, and we have a son, his name is Bradley."_

"_We don't have a son, we can't have a son, I would have know, anyway you never looked pregnant and I would have defiantly know."_

"_The point is we have a beautiful baby boy who is already a few months old and I'm real sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner, but I couldn't."_

"_Well I don't believe you," he told her as he turned to walk away._

"_Draco wait," Amanda pleaded and grabbed his muscular arms._

"_Let go of me you liar, and never talk to me again." With that Draco walked of leaving Amanda crying on the ground._

---

Amanda awoke and wiped her tears off her cheek, it was only a dream. Amanda knew Draco would never leave her like that, but the dream still stayed in her mind. Amanda walked over to check on Bradley, who was now awake. His silvery eyes glistened with the light from the lamp next to his cot.

"Hey Bradley," Amanda greeted him with a big smile on her face. Amanda never imagined her life was going to turn out like this, she always thought she would a have a normal life, well apart from having healing hands. She knew she was going to be special when she stared at Dumstrung at the age of six. At Dumstrung the have a special program for young children with special abilities or rich parents, of course Amanda's family told very few people about their daughters 'special' ability, so Amanda only got in because her parents brought her a place. Starting school five years prior to the other students gives you a great advantage over the other students, it also gives you a better chance of getting into classes with a more difficult curriculum, for example animal telepathy or advance healing. The early learners program was the main reason Amanda achieved such excellent OWL results, but she wasn't about to tell anybody that, especially Hermione. It is also handy having high-powered protective jinxes around your house, because the ministry cannot detect underage magic, when it is performed.

Amanda lent over and picked baby Brad up, making sure to support his delicate head. His tiny hand brushed against her hand, Amanda jumped a little as she felt a small electric jolt.

"Yeah, that runs in the family," Amanda told him casually, she wasn't worried about getting hurt, as he was only a baby and his healing powers were not very developed yet.

Amanda told the little baby cradled in her wild stories of her adventures, though she edited them so they were appropriate, she told his stories about his father and both sets of his grand parents. After the story telling Amanda headed to the Great Hall, to eat.

---

Where do you sit when you're not talking to people? Other side of the room of course! And what's opposite the Gryffindor table? Amanda had better watch out as healing powers develop very fast. When will she tell Draco? And no Sim, he won't "Knock her up AGAIN!"


	21. Chapter 21

21

Harry waved at her when he saw her come into the Great Hall, as he was eager to see her and to talk to her and Hermione together. This thought became unlikely, as Amanda turned left and walked to the Slytherin table. As she walked down to where Draco was sitting, Slytherin's hissed at her. Both of Draco's brutal looking friends, stood in front of her in a threatening way.

"Get out of my way, or I'll hex you again!" Amanda told the pair, who looked at Draco looking for his guidance.

"Do as she said," Draco directed the pair who unwilling moved to the side so she could pass them.

Amanda took a seat next to Draco, while all the other Slytherin's looked at her with filthy looks on there face, a particularly brutal looking guy asked, "Draco why are you letting a friend of a Potter, mudblood and a blood traitors sit at our table?"

Draco knew a serious answer wasn't the right thing to say, so he turned the whole situation into a joke, he nodded his head at Amanda, "how could you say no to that!"

"How flattering," Amanda spoke up, while a few of the guys were giving her a quick once over.

"I see your point," the same guy said, with a creepy smile on his face.

"Umm how are her looks relevant to her status," Pansy spoke up finally after noticing that her crush (Draco) was very passionate about making sure this Torque girl got to sit here, too passionate.

"Do you have a problem with me sitting here?" Amanda asked, with no idea what Pansy's response would be.

"Maybe I do, considering we don't know anything about you and your family."

Amanda stood up slamming her hands on the table, "my family!" Amanda was interrupted by Draco calmly telling her to sit down, now.

"Just so you all know, her blood is as pure as my own, and for the record Pansy did you really think I would let her sit here, next to me, if I didn't know anything about her family history," Draco stated before continuing, "now apologise!"

"I'm sorry Torque," Pansy apologised though still with a dark look deep in her brown eyes. Amanda was initially shocked; shocked that Draco had so much power over his fellow peers, they almost worshiped him.

Amanda ignored Pansy and asked Draco, "Are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Right this is Flint, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, every body this is Amanda Torque, the one that is in my Care of Magical Creatures class, you know the one I'm going to Australia with next week."

Harry watched on as Amanda sat at the Slytherin table, chatting and laughing along as if they were her friends. This sight made Harry's feel queasy inside, all he could think about when he saw her and Malfoy together was, what if they get together, he'll use her then lose her.

Harry desperately wanted her to like him the way he liked her, in a more then friends way. They had so such in common, well one thing, both their parents were killed by Voldemort. Harry didn't know why Voldemort killed her parents and he didn't have the balls to ask, as he was afraid she would not talk to him or curse him.

Ron interrupted his thoughts, "When are you gonna hold Quidditch trials?" He asked with a mouthful of something yellow.

"Saturday morning after breakfast," Harry replied making a mental note to put up notice on the Gryffindor notice board.

Harry put up a flyer about the Quidditch tryouts when he got back to the common room, this attracted the attention of many who turned up the following Saturday to try out.

"Okay everybody who is not in Gryffindor can you leave now!" Harry yelled, after he tried to trial a bunch of the silliest girls he had ever met, from Ravenclaw. Once those girls left he choose two beaters, Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third year and Ritchie Coote who was weedy but had a killer aim.

After he choose the Beaters he started to trial Chasers, and naturally Katie Bell instantly got put back on the team as she was easily the best flyer and had really good aim too.

But the real shock was when Amanda flew, with her natural ability and a Firebolt she was amazing, Harry couldn't take her eyes of her. Naturally she got into the team also, who then went off to get to know Katie, of whom she got along with spectacularly.

Harry blew his whistle to signal Ginny to start trying to get goals so Cormac McLaggen, who was trying out for keeper, could try and save them.

He saved the first four shots easily; Harry had all his fingers crossed that he would miss the next one. Ginny threw the quaffle, and it went right into he left goal hoop as McLaggen quickly dived to the opposite hoop as if he had been confudled, missing hopelessly.

Ron approached Harry looking as green as a pickled toad, with his Comet Two Sixty in his right hand.

"Off you go then," Harry told his loudly before whispering, "good luck."

As Ron mounted his broom, Harry heard a girl yell out 'go Ron!' He turned around expecting to see Hermione, but he instead saw Lavender cheering with her Gryffindor scarf, also giggling with Parvarti.

Ginny was scoring again for Ron's tryout; he saved one, two, three, four and five of the shots. It nearly killed Harry not being able to cheer, for his friend, but he was captain and if he cheered it would look like he was biased.

Ron came down, and dismounted his broom; Hermione ran over and gave him a hug, causing both of them to blush. Lavender who was walking in Ron's direction, swiftly turned around and headed in the opposite direction when she saw Hermione hug Ron.

Harry was happy with his new team even though his new keepers Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, were not as brilliant as Fred and George they were still pretty good. His three chasers were Ginny, Katie Bell and Amanda. Harry was greatly relieved by Ron's performance and was happy to be the team seeker of Gryffindor team with Ron as their keeper. It would have been extremely awkward if Ron had performed poorly, forcing Harry not to let him on the team.

Harry walked with Amanda back to the common room after the tryouts, discussing the following weeks.

"So you really are going to Australia tomorrow?"

"Yep, one more sleep."

"You shouldn't go because you'll get behind on your work," Harry told her trying to convince her to stay.

"Come off it Harry, you know I won't get to behind, we're back before school starts early Monday morning," Amanda explained. Harry shook on the inside, Amanda spending twenty-four hours, pretty much alone with one of his archenemies, who would surely take advantage of the situation.

'But they won't be alone, Hagrid will be there,' a little voice in Harry's head told him.

'Hagrid isn't that bright though, Malfoy could easily get away from him, or trick him into leaving them alone," another voice in his head told him.

"What you thinking about?" Amanda asked interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Nothing," Harry responded.

"Oh please, you're thinking about something, spill."

"Okay if you must know I'm worried about you going to Australia with Malfoy," Harry confided.

"Well don't be, I can look after myself just fine, haven't you already figured that out already?"

"I did but still, Malfoy can be sly and cruel and," "Harry, I promise I'll be careful okay, now stop worrying," Amanda cut him off.

"Okay, I'll try to stop worrying."

"Good, now when I get back on Monday morning before class you have to tell me every that has been going on since I left, okay?" Amanda asked.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Nothing interesting happened at Harry's first lesson, just a few unimportant memories, although Harry did mention Dumbledore wearing a ring that he saw Voldemort's grandfather wearing which could very well be a Horcrux.

Amanda spent the rest of that Saturday packing for her trip the following day she had plenty to do, she had to magical all her stuff so it would fit into her back pack easily. As she didn't want to be carrying a big heavy trunk around the zoo, she took extra care remembering to pack two invisibility cloaks just in case they wanted to sneak away.

---

Wow at least the Quidditch teams are finally done after all these chapters! Go Amanda! Can't wait for Australia! ARGH!


	22. Chapter 22

22

Amanda got up extra early on Sunday morning so she could squeeze in a quick trip to visit Bradley before she left, once she was satisfied he would be okay for one day, she left to go collect her backpack and change into her muggle clothes as she assumed they would need to go through muggle areas to get to the zoo.

She snuck into the girl's dormitories, grabbed her backpack and nearly left unnoticed.

"Amanda wait for us," Harry hissed at her, as he and Ron ran down from the boy's dormitories.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?"

"Coming to see you off, of course," Harry replied happily, as Ron mumbled something.

"Harry you shouldn't of woken Ron, look how tired he looks."

"I'm fine," Ron defended for some weird reason but Amanda suddenly figured out why. Lavender and Parvarti and just come out of the girls dormitories, "Oh how sweet of you Ron you came to see Amanda off as well."

"Any way I had better get going or I'm going to be late," Amanda swung her pack back over her shoulder and everybody shuffled out of the room and down to the front gates where they met Hagrid and Malfoy.

"I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Sure," they all replied. Amanda gave Parvarti and Lavender a hug, both of which started crying. Next Amanda gave Ron a hug and whispered in his ear, "give Lavender a hug, it'll help I promise," before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and moving onto Harry.

"Now promise not to worry."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll see you when I get back tomorrow," she also gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, before turning and walking out the gates, leaving Harry with a big smile on his face and his hand on his cheeks where her lips had been just moments prior.

"Jealous are you?" Amanda asked Draco as the walked a few metres behind Hagrid.

"I'm not jealous of anyone?"

"So what if I turned around, walked over to Harry, taking off my shirt and then frenched him, you wouldn't be jealous?"

Amanda laughed at the look on her boyfriends face, "that is soo not funny Amanda."

"I just wanted to prove you were jealous, because I saw you turn away when I only pecked Harry on the cheek, now that is severe jealousy, when you can't even watch your girlfriend give a tiny kiss to another guy!"

"Can we change the topic now?"

"Why? Are you jealous of Harry?"

"NO, why should I be?"

"Because he gets to spend a lot of time with me."

"Yeah but I get better use of our time together, we have more fun!"

"Is that right?"

"Any way I've spent the whole week planning how we can get away from Hagrid," Draco boasted.

"Too bad then that you would have forgotten your invisibility cloak that I gave you."

"I did not forget it."

"I bet you did."

"I'll prove it to you when we," but Draco was interrupted by Hagrid, "found it."

He was pointing to an old looking cauldron, "Now on the count of three we'll all touch it, one, two, three!"

The three of them each placed a hand on the rusty old cauldron, and after a swooping sensation their feet were back on firm ground.

Amanda stood up straight and had a look around; they seemed to be in the middle of an empty car park. Hagrid told them to follow him, they all walked out to the street where muggles were driving by in cars, and walking dogs.

"Ah Professor, sorry to break it to you but this isn't what I had in mind when you said we were going to the zoo," Malfoy remarked.

"That's 'cause we're not there yet, though we're close," Hagrid told them.

Hagrid stopped outside a post office where there was one of those photo machines, where you can choose the border and take silly pictures with your friends.

The three of them squeezed into the booth, which was a tight fit as Hagrid took up way more then half, then Hagrid put a gallon and three sickles into the machine.

"Three tickets for two of age and one underage," Hagrid spoke into the machine, which was now printing out three tickets two blue and one green.

Amanda climbed out of the machine followed by Draco and Hagrid, but they were no longer in a busy muggle street but outside a large gateway, with a short que to the desks at front. Over the huge gate way read a sign 'Grand Australian Wizarding Zoo' in big bold black letters.

Shortly they made it to the front desk and cashed their tickets, they grabbed a map and headed off. Amanda ran of squealing at the first thing she saw which was a small, black, furry, four-legged creature, which according to the sign was a Tasmanian devil. The sign detailed about how hundreds of years a witch accidentally deformed her pet and it had amazingly strong jaws, which could easily crush dragon bones. Draco looked at Amanda with raised eyebrows.

"It's still cute," Amanda told him with an innocent look on her face, "look how cute and cuddly they look."

"They can crush dragon bones, easily!"

" 'K 'k now you two no fighting, now I want you each to choose an animal and create a interestin' poster about it due next Monday."

"Hagrid can we please do a group one?"

Hagrid looked at them with a puzzled look on his face, it was really weird that one of Harry's friends would also be friends with a Malfoy; then again Malfoy seemed different this year. More mature then last, no snide comments, maybe it was because he didn't have any friends to show off in front of in his class anymore.

"Fine you can do it together, now run along we're meetin' back here at five tonight so we can go have a rest, before watching the Roo Dragons at dusk and then after some sleep we can watch them again at dawn before we go back to Hogwarts, that's when they're most fascinatin'."

Amanda and Draco quickly agreed before running of looking at more animals.

Draco was fumbling with the map, "where are these stupid Roo Dragons?"

"How would I know, why don't we just ask some one?" Amanda suggested.

"No, I can find it," Draco insisted.

Half an hour later Amanda and Draco had found the Roo Dragons, but it was a waste of time because they were asleep.

"Well that was a waste of time," Amanda stated.

"Yeah I know, why don't we just screw the map and just wonder around?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, why don't we stay here for a while and look at the rest of the dragons for now," Amanda suggested.

"Okay," Draco agreed, "but then we're getting some breakfast 'cause I didn't have any thing to eat before we left."

"Neither did I, but you don't here my complaining," Amanda told Draco, "you're lucky because I think there is a dragon gift shop and a dragon cafeteria.

---

Seriously what is it with guys and not asking directions? Next chapter is full of pain and art! Do you know what it is? LMAO! I DO! Draco's jealous, that's funny!


	23. Chapter 23

23

The first dragon that they came across after they say the hairy Roo Dragon, was a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Hey there's Hagrid," Amanda pointed to the large bearded man.

"You know why he's here don't you?" Draco asked, Amanda shook her head, "no."

"He hatched one from an egg in my first year, then he had to send it to Romania, where one of Weasley brothers studies dragons."

As the pair walked behind him they could hear him snuffling and sneezing, so they decided to walk faster. The next dragon was a huge nasty looking one with a big spiked tail.

"A Hungarian Horntail, this is like a trip down memory lane," Draco whispered with a vacant expression, causing Amanda to laugh.

A dozen dragons later they finally made it to the gift shop and cafeteria, Amanda looked around the gift shop while Draco went to grab something to eat.

Amanda found many cute souvenirs of toy dragons, key rings and even dragon jewellery. Amanda decided to buy half a dozen dragon toys each of a different dragon breed, one for each of her Gryffindor friends at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvarti and Neville, even though they weren't really friends she felt bad for him.

"I got you a bowl of dragon fruit salad and a dragon shake whatever that is," Draco told her as he handed her a large cup with a red liquid and a bowl of fruit salad, with each piece of fruit cut into the shape of a dragon.

"Thank you and no," she told him as she snatched the cup of fire whiskey out of his hand, "that stuff is really crap for you health," and tossed it into a nearby bin.

"That's really unfair, just because you don't drink it doesn't mean I can't!"

"That crap weakens your body, and I know I can't stop you drinking it, actually I probably could, never mind, the point is I don't want you drinking that crap but if you do it is your mistake."

"It's just fire whiskey!" Amanda looked at him darkly, "okay I won't drink it, as much."

"Good, now I have an idea," she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a little stall.

Draco saw where Amanda was leading him and stopped a few feet away from the stall, "no way."

"Come on, just get a little one, please," Amanda begged.

"My mum will kill me, there is no way I'm getting a tattoo!"

"Your mum doesn't have to see it, any way even if they do find it and kick you out, in a few months I'll be able to live at my house and you can just stay there with me, now wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah but we still need to stay at my house till your birthday, which isn't till the end of December, are you forgetting the two week Christmas holiday?"

"Come on stop being such a sook, any way your parents are only going to be home for a week of the holidays!" Amanda pleaded, discreetly attacking his ego.

"Okay enough, I'll get one already," Draco gave in, secretly he did actually want a tattoo but he never got one in fear of annoying his parents.

"Cool, you can go first," Amanda offered.

"Oh gee thanks," Draco thanked her sarcastically.

A quarter of an hour later Draco announced he was finished and came out from behind a curtain.

"Well lets see it," Amanda told him. Draco turned around and lifted the back his shirt right up to his neck revealing a red dragon on his right shoulder blade.

"Does it look okay?" Draco queried.

"Very macho," Amanda replied.

At that same time a bunch of teenage girls around fifteen years old walked past.

"Oh my god, that tat is so hot," a medium height blonde girl told him, with a huge girlish smile on her face.

Draco smiled at her but was soon distracted by her shirt, which was blue, red and white with the picture of a dog on it, which made him confused. What kind of fashion statement was that?

The girl noticed the look on his face and explained, "the Bulldogs are a football team I support, just a funny muggle sport I like to watch mainly because many of the players are vveerryy good looking, like yourself." Amanda was very tempted to hex this little flirt but resisted the temptation.

"Lee Lee, I can't believe you said that to a stranger," a taller girl with brown hair and blonde highlights told her, with that they ran off laughing. A few including 'Lee Lee' looked over their shoulders back at Draco who smiled at them, before realising the look on his girlfriend's face, which whipped that smile off his face.

While the girls were still looking Amanda walked past Draco brushing her shoulder against his, so she could get into the stall and behind the curtain. As soon as Amanda brushed past him he knew something bad was going to happen, and it did, he was soon cowering over in pain holding his crutch causing the girls to laugh and look away. Thankfully for Draco the pain stopped after a few seconds, so he walked over to sit on a bench and waited for Amanda.

---

Ouch poor Draco, how embarrassing! I told you pain and art. Next chapter you can see Amanda's tattoo, or will she sook out, that would be funny.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Amanda bounced over to Draco and asked, "Wanna see?"

"That was nasty Mandy, not good nasty, bad nasty."

"I know but you deserved it, now do you want to see?"

"Okay, hit me."

Amanda turned around and lifted up the back of her top, revealing a smaller but identical dragon to Draco's, just above her low cut jeans.

"What do you think?"

"Very sexy," Draco replied in all honesty.

"How sweet of you," Amanda told him, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "now lets go find some weird animals."

After hours of walking through the zoo they finally decided on an animal, which made Draco happy cause it was almost lunchtime. They decided to do their poster about Margatekingston's, which are commonly kept by Australian wizards for their dung that has an extortionary growth component. If you sprinkle a tiny amount of dung around a plant it will have a rapid growth spurt, so you have to be careful not to put too much on. They slightly resemble a small deer, without the antlers and being dark green.

"Now can we eat?" Draco whinged.

"Fine, even though we ate only four hours ago, we'll go find a seat at that restaurant place over there," Amanda told Draco as she pointed at an Australian Foods and Beverages restaurant.

They found themselves a table and started reading the menu; Draco made many suggestions about what foods and drinks he wanted, but Amanda shook her had in disapproval. Eventually they each found what they wanted to order, which turned out to be a kangaroo snags. Neither of them had any idea what a 'snag' was so they asked a passing waiter.

"Excuse me, what exactly is a snag?" Amanda asked politely.

"You must be tourists, snags are simply sausages, but 'round here they are known as snags."

"Okay thank you," Amanda thanked him, "oh wait one more thing, how do you cook your sausages?"

"On the barbie out back," he told them in an Australian accent, which made Amanda of when she was little holidaying in Australia.

"On the what?" Draco asked rather rudely.

"On the barbeque," he responded ignoring the boy's rudeness.

"Thank you," Amanda told him politely as a gesture for him to leave.

Draco was glad they finally agreed on what was eatable, that also wouldn't undo all their hard Quidditch training and ruin either of their physiques, which were rather good after play Quidditch all summer.

The menu was very detailed and specified that kangaroo meat had very little fat (_which is actually a true fact_).

Their food arrived with their specified drinks, neither of which were fire whiskey much to Draco's disappointment. The meat tasted weird, not bad weird just different weird. Draco had secretly spent the whole morning thinking about was he could secretly drink fire whiskey with the other Slytherin's without his health freak girlfriend finding out. He couldn't just not drink it, or everybody would get suspicious and wonder why the current fire whiskey sculling champion stopped drinking completely. If anybody found out Amanda had told him not, he would be talked about behind his back, as nobody would dare say it to his face, for fear of the consequences.

Eventually the finished and started walking around the zoo again, it took half an hour before Draco stopped whining about not being allowed to get desserts.

"Ohh reptiles lets go see!" Amanda once again dragged Draco off to another attraction.

It was dark inside the reptile house, with red light from the cage being the only light source.

When nobody was watching or listening, Draco out of boredom would start talking to random snakes. Amanda on the other hand who was not a very accomplished telepathist, liked communicating with snakes as they were much easier then other animals because they are not complex, they don't even have legs.

Amanda soon started a telepathic conversation with a brown snake.

'Why are you called a Tiger Snake when you're brown?' Amana thought.

'I'll show you,' the snake told her before it turned into a small tiger about the size of cub, which made Amanda jump back in shock.

'That was pretty cool.' Amanda told the snake which nodded its head in response.

"You know I heard they had a Basilisk here in the seventeenth centaury but they had to kill it because it killed so many people," Malfoy whispered in her ear from behind her.

"And which snake told you that?"

"How do you know that I just didn't know that as a general fact?"

"How would you know anything about a zoo that is half way across the world?"

"The orange and black snake told me," Draco confessed.

"The snakes were lying Draco," Amanda told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because all these cages have glass fronts so," but Draco cut her off before she finished, "everybody would only be petrified!" He sounded very proud of himself.

After going through the whole reptile house Draco suddenly became very bored, "I'm bored," he whined.

"Well why don't you put your invisibility cloak on and go find something to do?"

Draco started rummaging through his bag looking for his invisibility cloak, which turned out not to be there.

"Did you forget something Draco?" Amanda asked, as she knew his cloak wasn't in his bag.

"How did you do it? How did you get the cloak out of my bag?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Actually I knew it wasn't in there because I saw it fall out when we were trying to find the portkey," Amanda pulled two cloaks out of her bag while looking around carefully. She threw one at Draco, "don't put it on because I know something fun we can do, now put it away before someone sees it."

After only a few minutes of walking the reacher a sign which brought a smile on Draco's face, 'Animal World Amusement Park, fun and games for the whole family.'

---

Now that sounds like fun. I personally love roller coasters. LOL how adorable Draco being proud of himself!


	25. Chapter 25

25

The first ride they went on was a roller coaster, not a muggle one but a wizarding one. Magical roller coasters were much scarier as the tracks are invisible, which means you have no idea which direction you'll be going next.

Luckily the lines weren't very long to get on rides, as it was in the middle of a school term. They were strapped into their seats nice and firmly and waited for the ride to start. Amanda actually felt rather nervous when the ride started moving forwards, the tracks were black for the next few metres then they turned invisible.

The ride really upset Amanda's stomach and she refused to go on any more roller coasters, "I'm choosing the next ride and it is going to be a peaceful."

The eventually found a ride that was to Amanda's likings, it was a peaceful boat ride in a circular pool surrounding a little island which had cute little animals, like more Tasmanian Devils and their babies, which were so adorable.

After another hour or two of rides they met Hagrid back at the front gates before heading out to the car park where a shuttle bus picked up a bunch of witches and wizards to take to a local magical hotel, where each of the three had there own bedroom and bathroom.

After having a shower Amanda got dressed into some clean clothes, although this time she put her new bikini (which she had brought that afternoon while Draco went on a few more roller coasters), on under her tank top and skirt so she could take a dip later tonight, as it was a really warm night, especially for spring.

Amanda heard a knock at the door and went to open it expecting to see Hagrid telling her it was time to go back to the zoo, but instead…

"Do I really have to stop drinking fire whiskey, or were you just kidding?"

Amanda laughed and let him in, "I was being serious, but if it is going to be that hard for you I'll let you drink it occasionally, but every time you have a shot just remember it is weakening your chances of winning your next Quidditch game."

"Great, what are you trying to do, make me have nightmares?"

"Very funny, but on more important topics do you wanna sneak out tonight?"

"Is that are serious question?"

"I'll take that as a yes, which is cool because I found somewhere cool we can go!"

"Oh really where?"

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"I'm not a big fan of surprises."

"Neither are your parents, imagine if they saw your tattoo."

"Are you threatening to tell?"

"No, I was just wondering how they would react."

"That is so not funn," but Draco was cut off by someone thumbing on Amanda's door.

" 'Manda," Hagrid bellowed.

Amanda quickly showed Draco where the bathroom was and closed the door behind him, before answering the door.

"Hi Hagrid, is it time to back to the zoo?"

"Yeah I've just got to go grab Malfoy then we can go and observe the Roo Dragons, boy you're in for a treat."

"Oh I'll go get Draco if you want?" Amanda offered.

"Nah nah it's fine. I'll get 'im."

Hagrid turned to leave, Amanda knew she had to make up an excuse for Draco not being in his room, which Hagrid was about to find out.

"Hagrid wait," Amanda shouted, "he won't be in his room."

Hagrid stopped and turned around, "what do you mean? Oh course he'll be there!"

"No he's in here because his shower didn't work, and today he fell slipped over and he got a little bit muddy, so I let him use my shower to get cleaned up, I hope that is okay."

"Why didn't you just say so? It's fine by me, well when he's done I'll meet both of you downstairs."

"Okay then see you in a few minutes," Amanda smiled and waved as Hagrid left, as soon as he was out of sight she closed the door and lent against it. All considering that turned out pretty good; then again Hagrid could go back to Hogwarts and tell a few people, that would be enough to start up rumours.

"That could've turned out worse," Draco told her, as if reading her mind.

"I know, now lets go and meet up with Hagrid before he gets suspicious."

"I can't be bothered," Draco whined, "I've been awake for twelve whole hours!"

"Too bad, I had some fun stuff organised for later tonight, but if you're that tired you'll probably want to get some rest before school tomorrow."

"That all depends on what you have planned."

"You'll have to wait and see, now hurry up lets go!"

Much to Draco's disappointment they had to walk back to the zoo, as the shuttle didn't run after six o'clock, not that it mattered as it wasn't a long walk. After the short walk they arrived at zoo, and made their way towards the Roo Dragon enclosure.

Three dragons were inside the enclosure; one seemed to be protecting eggs while the other two seemed to be guarding her.

A zookeeper stood at the high above the enclosure on some rocks, who had just pointed his wand at his own throat, "sonorus."

"Witches and wizards, warlocks and hags, tonight you will witness these three dragons as they protect the nest of eggs," he paused as nearly everybody gasped, "but don't be alarmed we do this show every night in spring, so everything should go smoothly."

"Now as you could probably guess the dragon standing over the eggs is the mother, the bigger of the other two is her mate and the other much smaller one, was the only surviving baby from last years litter as there was an accident so only one hatched."

"But on a happier note this year we are pretty sure all four eggs are going to hatch without a problem actually they are due to hatch any day now, now about tonight's show, you are going to be lucky enough to see these beautiful creatures being feed which is an amazing experience and you'll be able to watch as they defend their eggs from an intruder."

The audience gasped again, as a few other zookeepers carried up two dead cows, they dropped the first one near the larger male, which instead of scoffing it he simply stood there cooking it with his fire breath.

It was amazing these dragons were so civilised, after a minute the much smaller male dragon turned the cow over with his front talons. Once the cow appeared to be cooked the bigger dragon picked it up with his teeth and hopped over to his mate, who hadn't moved from her eggs the whole time.

"The Roo Dragons are not only the only dragon in the world with fur, the are the only dragon in the world with this kind of unique movement, hopping. Also notice that the female is so protective of her eggs she won't even leave them for food. Now for the next part of our show we are going to see how they defend the nest against our cardboard predator."

At the back of the enclosure a cardboard dragon came towards the dragons, magically suspended in the air. The small male dragon was the first one to see it and he immediately alerted the others by thumbing his foot against the ground, like a rabbit.

The mother dragon looked up and snorted smoke in warning; the adult male on the other hand was emitting flames high into the air. As time passed and the intruder did not leave the adult hopped over to the intruder, bounced high into the air and kicked the cardboard dragon so hard that it broke into two.

"That's it for tonight folks if you want to see more, tomorrow at five we'll be here again but we'll only be feeding as we're stopping the defence part of the show to make sure the eggs stay safe, thank you all for coming."

Amanda clapped her hands as the rest of the crowd hollered out cheers of appraisal. As exciting as the show was Amanda was ready to leave, it was already nine thirty and she had other things planned.

"Hagrid I'm tired can we go back to out apartments now?" Amanda asked through a yawn.

"I guess we'd beta'," Hagrid replied with sadness in his voice.

After Hagrid saw that the two pupils were safely in their own beds, he returned to his own as he needed sleep so he could get up tomorrow and see the dragons again.

---

'Tired, sleep yeah' _wink, wink, nudge, nudge_

Sneak out time, I reckon! I hope you enjoyed the Roo Dragon show. LOL!

Also Sim's cool, sorry though no lions. What are we going to do when we go to the city?


	26. Chapter 26

26

Amanda waited less then two minute after Hagrid left before she went to find Draco. Even though the door was closed she let herself in, to find him in his boxers (which were green with Quidditch equipment all over them), looking over his shoulder into the mirror at his tattoo. He was so busy looking at it he didn't even notice she was there until,

"It looks fine," Amanda told a very startled Draco who nearly hit his head on the roof he jumped so high.

"Can you not do that again?"

"Nice boxers."

"My mum just sent them to me the other day," he told her with only the slightest hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Don't worry I think they look pretty cute," Amanda told him as she swung her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck.

"Is that right?" Draco asked her with a smile on his face, she nodded then kissed him again a little longer this time, until she pulled away to tell him, "we had better go come on." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the door but he didn't budge.

"What do I need to wear?" He asked.

"What you're wearin' is fine," she told an unimpressed Draco, "trust me." Draco looked at her for a second before realising, what's the worst that could happen? Anyway Amanda's not exactly what you'd call stupid.

She led him through many doors and corridors eventually leading outdoors, and along a narrow gravel trail. They could both see a bluish green light up ahead; it was shimmering against the surrounding trees and shrubs. This light, Draco soon found out came from a pool light, underneath the clear water.

Amanda undid her jeans and slid them slowly over her hips, thighs, calves and feet, as if in slow motion, revealing a dark blue bikini bottom. After her jeans she took off her tank top and chucked it tidily on top of her neatly folded jeans, before diving into the pool.

As Amanda came up for breathe pushing her hair (which the water had turn into a light shade of brown) out of her face. Draco thought about getting in, and it didn't take long for him to realise it was a good idea, pretty soon he was in the water too, although his hair had pretty much stayed the same blonde colour.

Amanda swam over and kissed him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Once again she felt his smooth Quidditch stomach muscles press up against her stomach, which made her smile while kissing him.

"What?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Nothin' I was just thinking that if your parents found out I got a tattoo I would probably get in just as much trouble as you."

Draco simply laughed and started kissing her again while undoing the knot at the back of her neck, which held up her bikini top.

---

Hermione had another detention, which left Harry and Ron alone trying to find ways to amuse themselves as for once in their lives they had done all their homework. They ended up playing wizards chesses and drinking butter beer until midnight when Hermione got back.

"I can't take this much longer," Hermione told them as she slouched down into the nearest chair, "I'm exhausted, and I spent my whole weekend doing homework, any way I had better get up to bed, night."

"Night," they both responded.

"We had better be going as well, it's already past midnight," Harry told Ron as he got up and head towards the stairs.

Harry lied in his bed for half an hour before blurting our, "what do you reckon she's doin' now?"

"Harry shut up, she's probably trying to sleep like the rest of us, or maybe she's luck enough to already be asleep." Ron replied, as the rest of the boys in the room cursed at him to be quiet. Asleep, how wrong they were, as Amanda was wide awake.

---

Short I know but I couldn't help it. Okay I have no excuse, I'll just hope you think it's short and sweet!


	27. Chapter 27

27

It was almost two am before Amanda climbed into bed tired and exhausted, after having a shower and putting on her pyjamas, which were blue and made out of cotton, the kind that keeps you cool not the snugly kind.

Only three hours later Amanda woke up to find someone thumping on her door, reluctantly she got out of bed and opened the door, surprise, surprise it was Hagrid.

"Why aren't ya dressed? We're supposed to be there in half an hour."

"I don't feel to well, can I stay in bed until we go back to Hogwarts?"

"It'll be a shame for you to miss out on them feeding, but if ya sick their ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it, you can stay in bed. Me and Malfoy'll be back in 'bout two hours."

"Okay, thank you Hagrid," Amanda closed the door and quickly sent Draco a message on her bracelet hopping he would have his on him.

Malfoy just got her message before he heard Hagrid thumping on his door, "Malfoy."

Malfoy got out of bed and put a dressing gown over himself as he was only wearing boxers (this time they were green in colour with a big serpent around the waist) and answered the door.

"Ya look really tired, do you feel okay?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, 'cause I was so excited about seeing those dragons, it kept me wide awake all night, I'll just go get changed then."

"Nonsense ya need rest, I'll just go by myself and get the hotel owner to keep an eye on both of ya."

"Both of us, is Amanda sick as well," Draco asked sounding surprised at the news.

"Yeah I think 'Manda is comin' down with somethin', anyway I'll see ya lata'." Hagrid waved before leaving.

Once Hagrid was out of sight Draco crossed the corridor and knocked on the door before letting himself in. He found her in her bed asleep already, he took of his dressing gown and slid into her bed behind her, putting an arm around he waist. Amanda smiled to herself as she felt Draco climb into her bed; it was a comforting feeling, as it made her feel safe. Soon though they both were really asleep, only to be woken up two hours later.

Draco awoke to find himself in Amanda's room but Amanda was nowhere to be seen, even though she couldn't have gotten to far as all her stuff was already in her backpack ready to go. Draco picked up his dressing gown of the floor and put it on, before heading of to his room to find Amanda, he didn't even need to go that far to find her as she was in the corridor heading back to her own room.

"Good morning," she told him as she gave him a quick kiss, "here's your bag, do you think we should go wait out the front otherwise we'll have to sit in our own rooms and get bored."

"Out the front it is then," he told her as he reached into Amanda's room and grabbed the back and handed it to her, "now just let me put some clothes on."

The switched backpacks and Draco quickly ducked into his old room to get changed into a pair of rather bag jeans and a t-shirt. Amanda just waited outside his room as she was already dressed and had her bag packed. Once Draco had finished getting changed he came out into the corridor.

"Ready?" Amanda asked.

"Ready," Draco replied.

The walked down and waited outside the receptionist's office for Hagrid, who arrived shortly. They walked back to the gateway at the zoo and once again squeezed into the photo booth. Although this time instead of asking for tickets, Hagrid slid the old tickets into one of the holes and thanked the machine, before climbing out. The were back in the same car park where they arrived, Hagrid shortly found the cauldron in a corner. It seemed that nobody else was around, which Amanda found odd until, Hagrid told her, "there's a muggle repelling charm that's why there's nobody her 'cept us."

Once again Hagrid counted them down and they all touched the rusty old cauldron, which transported them back to the Hogwarts gates. Hagrid fumbled with his keys for a moment before finding the correct one, "found it." He put it into the keyhole and opened the gates letting everybody through before locking it behind himself.

"Hagrid, who did you have to get permission from so we could both go?"

Amanda's eyes widened, she hadn't though of that. Hagrid looked at the pair of them before responding,

"I'm sorry 'bout ya parents Amanda, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, ya can tell them when you're ready."

"I don't know if Harry would talk to me again if he knew Draco was my cousin!" Amanda lied through her teeth, that should kill all rumours about the being together. Draco even managed to keep a straight face as Amanda lied about them being related, which was good as it didn't let on that she was lying.

Amanda and Draco both became more relaxed about the fact that Hagrid knew Amanda was staying with the Malfoys and he wasn't going to tell anyone, as the followed Hagrid have to jog to keep up with his long strides.

Hagrid again pulled out his keys so he could unlock the huge doors that led o the Great Entrance Hall. He let them in before telling them,

"Now I you're both tired so I'm cancelling out class today, so you can both have some rest and relaxation, and Amanda if you still feel unwell ya go see Madam Pomfrey okay?"

"Yes Hagrid," Amanda responded before Hagrid left to go back to his hut.

"I'm starving lets go get some breakfast."

"You're always hungry!"

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Amanda and Draco kissed for a moment before they saw a little first year Hufflepuff girl looking at them. The little girl looked terrified as Malfoy looked at her and Amanda fiddled with her own lips, before touching Draco's shoulder, "leave her alone I'm sure she won't tell any one, will you?" She asked the little girl in a threatening voice, who nodded her head while looking more terrified then ever, as she turned around and ran in the opposite direction completely forgetting about breakfast. She had heard many stories and rumours about both the new sixth year and Draco Malfoy, who was infamous at Hogwarts, and she had only been here a week!

"Bitch I wanted to torment her!"

"That's why you love me!"

"Yeah but I like annoying first years, at least you can't do it when Potter and his friends are around," Draco sniggered.

"Do you reckon she'll tell someone?"

"Not a chance," Draco told her knowing full well that little girl was way to frighten to tell anyone, "anyway as we have a free instead of Care of Magical Creature and another free before break, do ya wanna catch up on sleep in my room?"

"Sounds like a good plan, see you then," she told him before she gave his another kiss and went into the Great Hall.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry it has been so long since I updated last but I had work experience and I went away to a horse show for the whole weekend!

28

Harry was absolutely beaming when he saw Amanda approach their table, 'she is finally back' he thought. It had felt weird just having Ron and Hermione to hang around with again, not bad weird just different.

Amanda took a seat before she took off her backpack and pulled out the toy dragons one by one, so she could enlarge them back to their original size before pulling them out of the bag. She gave a dragon to each Harry, who blushed, Ron, who thanked her, Ginny who thanked her and gave he a hug, Lavender, Parvarti, both of which started thanked her then started giggling saying how cute they were, and one to Neville, who shyly thanked her.

Hermione, who was sitting between Neville and Harry, felt very left out as everyone but herself got a present.

"Hey when does Quidditch start?" Amanda asked as she settled in and ate some breakfast.

Harry answered, "there's a game this weekend but it's Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, we don't have a match till the following week when we verse Hufflepuff."

"Should we win against Hufflepuff?" Amanda asked knowing full well Hufflepuff was a push over for every house.

"We should win but you never know over half our team is new, we'll have to wait and see!"

The rest of the week passed smoothly, everybody was excited that Quidditch was starting. The first game of the season had a large turn out including people from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, supporting Ravenclaw of course.

Ginny went to the game with her boyfriend Dean to support Ravenclaw, while Ron and Harry went to visit Hagrid as they hadn't had a real conversation since school had gotten back. Hermione couldn't come as she still had lots of homework to do, as she still had detentions till the following night, which would be her last one.

Amanda went to the Slytherin stands after sneaking into the change rooms under her invisibility cloak to give her boyfriend a quick pep talk.

Harry and Ron knocked on Hagrid's door, who quickly answered,

"'Arry, Ron, it's good to see ya. Where's 'Ermione?" He asked.

"She had to catch up on some homework," Harry told him, which was the understatement of the centaury.

"Are ya gonna let us in?" Ron rudely injected.

"'Course come in."

The pair took a seat as Hagrid poured them each a hot drink and offered them some of his rock cakes, which we literally as hard as rocks.

"Ya shodda brought ya friend 'Manda down, she's very nice."

"I invited her but she wanted to go watch the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game for some reason!"

"Ohh, I wonder why that is?" Hagrid asked as he quickly looked away.

"You know don't you? What is it?"

"Maybe they're friends," Hagrid suggested in a voice that let on that he was in belief of that idea.

"You're not a very good liar Hagrid, why won't you tell us? What did you find out in Australia? Are they dating?"

Hagrid started laughing at the last question, "what's so funny?" Harry asked rather loudly.

"It's just that I'm positive they're not dating!"

"How can you be positive?"

"How about if I ask you some thing, what is the one thing that would stop you dating a pretty girl like Amanda?"

"Umm the only reason I wouldn't date someone is if they're a Death Eater or evil, or if I was related," Harry paused in realisation before shouting, "THEY'RE RELATED!"

"But don't tell her I told you, I promised I wouldn't," Hagrid pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't tell her," Harry promised.

"Goo," Hagrid started but was interrupted by a very loud noise coming from the Quidditch stadium.

"Blimey, someone must have one," Ron stated with an expression of shock.

"Surely not, it only started a few minutes ago, nobody could have caught the snitch yet, the seekers are Malfoy and Michael Corner and they both suck."

But Harry turned out to be wrong as moments later the Slytherin team emerged surrounded by a bunch of girls, all wanting a piece of the winning Quidditch team, particularly the teams seeker who caught the Snitch in a near record time of four minutes and twelve seconds, which is the second fastest time in Hogwarts history.

Harry and Ron waited for the crowd to die down, before heading back to the castle, when they got near the common room they took a well known short cut to save time and stumbled across Ginny who was very passionately kissing Dean, who didn't seem to mind at all (well how many teenage guys would?). Dean put his hand under her shirt and ran his hand up her bare back, not noticing Harry and Ron standing there. Ginny unbuttoned the first few buttons on Dean's shirt before Ron shouted, "Ginny."

The pair pulled apart, Dean wiped his mouth with his sleeve as if to hid behind his sleeve so he wouldn't get in trouble. Ginny on the other hand held her ground with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ronald."

"You had better stop doing that in public, or everybody will start calling you a slut!"

"Well before you barged in this was a private corridor, wasn't it Dean?"

Dean avoided Ginny's by looking at his feet in a cowardice way.

"You're just jealous," Ginny continued.

"Jealous of what?" Ron asked.

"Jealous because everybody but you, has been kissed. Harry kissed Cho, Hermione kissed Krum, and even Neville has kissed someone. The best kiss you ever had would've been from one of our aunts!"

"Just-because-I-don't-do-it-in-public," Ron got out defensively in one breath.

Ginny simply laughed and dragged Dean past them, "come on Dean lets go find somewhere PRIVATE!"

Dean reluctantly followed her, while shooting apologetic looks to both Harry and Ron, who looked furious.

Nothing exciting happened on Sunday except Hermione finally had her last detention with McGonagall. Although on the Monday Draco had news to tell Amanda in Care of Magical Creatures, while they were sketching pictures of a Margatekingston's life cycle, from a dusty library book on Australian creatures.

"I got a letter from my dad last night," Draco told her casually as Hagrid went inside his hut to make himself a drink.

"Really, what did it say?"

"First he congratulated me on my Quidditch win," Draco said slowly.

"Which would be a first, Lucius Malfoy actually acknowledging his sons achievements."

"Tell me about it, anyway then he said I have to come home this weekend for a _family issue_."

"What family issue?" Amanda asked with eyebrows raised.

"That's the point, I have no idea! I'm pretty sure nobody has died, so I don't have a clue why I have to go back. Oh god maybe he knows about my tattoo!"

"Drake, come on listen to yourself, how could your dad know about your tattoo?"

"I dunno, but what if he finds?"

"Just be careful, if he sees it run as fast as you can and I'll meet you at my house although don't try get in with out me or you'll be cut in half or something."

"Gee how comforting," Draco told her sarcastically.

"Hey would I let anything happen to you? Don't I always watch your back, and you watch mine?"

"Yeah you do," Draco smiled, "but I might just take you up on that offer to run away from my dad and stay at your place."

Amanda punched his shoulder lightly, "no you won't, anyway that would look a bit suspicious if you ran away and stayed and Torque Estate wouldn't it?"

"Nah 'cause we're friends!"

Amanda lent over and whispered into Draco's ear, "I would give you a kiss but I've got a feeling Harry has heard the 'we're cousins theory, and that would look a bit wrong!"

Amanda and Draco waited all week for Friday night to come so they could find why Lucius desperately wanted to talk to Draco. What could be so important he couldn't just write it in a letter? Draco promised that as soon as he found out he would send her a message telling her about it.

On Friday they both a had free last session so they went to Draco's study so they could finish all their homework, in case Draco didn't have time to do any when he got home. They were in there for hours before they completed all their homework; after all the homework was done they left the study and went back into the bedroom to finish packing. They still had twenty minutes before Lucius was arriving to collect Draco and it takes nearly fifteen minutes to go from the Slytherin common room to the Entrance Hall, so after throwing a few more things into his trunk the pair left and made there way to the Entrance Hall.

"When will you be back?" Amanda asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You know I'm not sure, but probably Sunday."

"Promise to tell why you had go as soon as you can?"

"You know I will."

"Be careful," Amanda warned, as she gave his a light kiss.

"I will, I promise," he told her as he kissed her forehead, "don't worry about me, I've lived with him my entire life."

Amanda smiled and slid a small flask into his pocket, "a drop of this will knock anyone or anything unconscious for at least an hour."

She also pulled out a larger flask and gave it to him, "strengthening potion."

"Thanks, but I won't need it, any way I'll see you later my dad'll be here by now, I've gotta go down and see Hagrid so he can unlock the gate. I'll see you when I get back."

He gave her another kiss on the forehead before turning to leave, but Amanda grabbed his wrist and he spun around to see what she wanted. Amanda kissed him with her hands around his neck, when they pulled apart Draco saw the look in her eyes. She was scared.

"Nothing's going to happen, Mandy."

"I know but I've got a bad feeling about this, something isn't right."

"Love you," he told as he walked out the big oak doors. "I love you too," she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. She stood in that hall for ten minutes, before going to visit Bradley, her other favourite person in this world.

After getting Hagrid, Draco marched to the gate with the games keeper. Lucius was waiting when Draco came through the gates, eyeing Hagrid with disgust.

---

Argh, what does he want to talk about?


	29. Chapter 29

"Come Draco," Lucius told is his son with out emotion, as he held out a hand. After a squeezing feeling the father and son were inside Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa greeted her son warmly with hugs, kisses and cookies. Until Lucius snapped at her,

"Narcissa you spoil him, we don't want him turning into a rebellious child do we?"

Draco felt sorry for his mum as his dad looked darkly at her, "come Draco we have issues to discuss."

Draco followed his father through the mansion eventually making it the drawing room, which Lucius entered. Draco stopped at the door, he wasn't aloud in the drawing room, and he never had been though he knew it was where his father kept all his valuables, under the drawing room.

Lucius turned around to see his son standing at the door, "you have to be an of age wizard with Malfoy blood to enter the drawing room, which you are so you may enter."

Reluctantly Draco stepped into the room, his father didn't look happy, Draco had a feeling Amanda was right to have a bad feeling about this visit home. Lucius closed the door behind them.

"Now that we're alone, is there anything important you've been keeping from me Draco?"

His first thoughts were 'I've got a tattoo and I've been dating Amanda for over a year and a half,' but he lied and answered, "no."

"Are you sure? Think real hard."

'Maybe you should just confess, it sounds like he already knows anyway,' a little voice in his head told him.

'He's bluffing, he can't know Amanda or the tattoo it's not possible,' another voice said.

Draco sided with the second voice; "nope I haven't been keeping any thing from you."

"You wouldn't lie to me, lie to your father would you?"

"Of course not," Draco responded a little to quickly.

"Good now I have a little story for you. As you know the ministry have been conducting random searchers of suspected Death Eaters homes, which is why I haven't been in this room for the past six months."

Draco stood there attentively listening while wondering what the point of this story was. Lucius moved the rug on the floor with his foot, before tapping the floor with his wand, revealing a magically concealed trap door.

"Do you know what is under this trapdoor Draco?"

"No."

"Under this trapdoor is all our families valuables including a certain amount of dark objects. It is a good place to keep objects safe as only the legal owner of the house can open it."

Draco looked at his father blankly, what was the point of this?

"I assume you don't know how you become the owner of Malfoy Manor."

"Umm when someone older dies," Draco suggested.

"No, Malfoy Manor passes on to the youngest generation that has a child or children, for instance Malfoy Manor will be mine until you have children and not until then will somebody other then me be able to open the door."

Draco looked confused, why was his father telling him this?

"So that means you own the house then," Draco told his father.

"That's also what I thought till the other day I decided the heat was off and it was safe to visit our family air looms once again. But something odd happened the trapdoor wouldn't open, which can only mean one thing," he paused to look at Draco before continuing, "that the Manor no longer belongs to me, and I only have one child which could of inherited it, you."

"But I'm not the owner of the Manor, you are because you're the youngest person with a kid."

"Again that is what I thought," Lucius remarked.

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few moments, in these few moments Draco realised what his father was trying to tell him. He was implying the he Draco had fathered a child.

"What you think I had a kid?"

"It is the only possible way the trap door wouldn't open."

"It's not possible!"

"Anything is possible, why don't you prove it. Try open up the trapdoor, if you can it means you lied to me and you have a child out there some where you're not telling me about!"

Draco's palms suddenly became sweaty; he knew he didn't have a child but he was still worried as he reached down and grabbed the trapdoors handle. He closed his eyes as he pulled on the handle; to his disbelief the handle moved when he pulled on it, the trapdoor was opening! Draco dropped it in shock and it fell back level with the ground.

The next thing Draco felt was the back of his father's hand made contact with his own face, causing is face to feel like it was burning.

"Reducto," Lucius shouted pointing his wand at his only son causing him to fly across the room and slam into the wall hard.

Draco lie crumbled on the floor in pain from his collision with the wall, this wasn't even his fault. He didn't have a child!

"One last chance Draco, tell me where the baby is! Or I'm going to have to start hurting you," Lucius threatened.

"I honestly don't know," Draco gasped out in pain.

"You brought this upon yourself you know," Lucius told his son, "crucio."

Draco had felt nothing more painful in his entire life; it was as if he was dropped onto a pile of needles all with pain causing venoms with in. The pain was so severe it made him want to die, die to escape the pain he wanted to end the suffering.

Lucius after repeatedly torturing his son went to find Narcissa, so Draco could mellow in his thought and realise resiting him would only increase the pain. Draco knew he was alone as he slowly drifted back into consciousness, although once fully conscious he knew he had to escape, anywhere.

He pulled out the larger flask and took a swig of the potion, he felt the effects instantly and within a minute he could stand while leaning against the wall. He waited patiently for his father to return with the small flask open and ready to throw at him when he returned. He didn't have to wait long.

He heard his father coming down the hall, "I hope you're ready to talk now Draco."

Lucius entered the room and drew out his wand when he saw Draco wasn't lying on the floor where he left him, but he was to slow Draco splashed the potion onto his neck and back. Lucius instantly collapsed to the floor, unconscious, leaving Draco free to escape.

Draco grabbed his wand of the floor and ran to his bedroom, where he pulled out a random shoe and pointed his wand at it, "portus." Seconds later he touched it and was instantly transported to Amanda's old room at Torque Estate. He knew as long as he didn't leave the room he wouldn't set of any alarms or get hexed by some defensive spells she would have put on the house or room.

He stumbled over to her bed and collapsed on it, before taking another swig of the strengthening potion. While he let his body try to repair its self he laid there thinking, his father had said he hadn't been in the drawing room trapdoor for six months. So if his father's theory was correct, it means the baby is six months or younger. The only person he had been with in the last year and a half was Amanda, and he saw her every fortnight, she even lived in the same house as him for a week, something's you just can't hide. If you see some one every fortnight, most of the time without any clothes on, you would notice if they were pregnant, especially with some one like Amanda who was rather fussy about the food she ate.

Then again she's an awfully talent witch, I bet if she was pregnant she would magically be able to conceal that she was carrying. Unless she didn't carry it, Draco thought, Mrs Torque was a healer she could of easily carried it.

He could feel his wrist heating up he had gotten a message from Amanda, but he ignored it and eventually it could down again. He was to mad to hear anything she had to see, she's had a child and didn't see it important to tell him, the father,

---

Narcissa found her husband unconscious on the floor of the drawing room, instead of going to his aid she ran outside, pointing her wand in the air she shouted, "morsmordre!"

With a vibrant flash of light a Dark Mark appeared above Malfoy Manor. Narcissa then ran to her husbands, shortly after that Healers came to take him to St. Mungo's hospital.

A bunch of Auror visited Narcissa at Lucius' bedside, which was when she reported her son missing. She hoped her son was safe but she honestly didn't know, Lucius could be cruel at times. But what really baffled her was how could he get out of the house?

---

OMG, that was so sad, but I must not cry! Poor Draco, I hope someone finds him before anything worse happens to his badly injured body!

PLZ review all of you who have me on alert, just so I know you still follow the exciting events of this story!


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the long wait, I hope it is worth it!

---

At Hogwarts the following morning when Amanda went to breakfast in her jeans and shirt, she found a big commotion in the Great Hall. Amanda quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione deep in discussion.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked in a loud voice so she could be heard over the background noise.

Everybody looked at her but nobody said anything, as she had no parents nobody wanted to tell her that her cousin was missing, presumed dead and her uncle was in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's Hospital unconscious. There is no way you can tell a person that.

Amanda could feel all the eyes on her, every body looked at her with sadness in their eyes. Amanda saw a glimpse of a Daily Prophet in Harry's hand; he was trying to hide it from her sight.

"Give it to me, Harry!" Amanda demanded in a threatening voice.

When he didn't respond she drew out her wand and summoned it out of his clutches, one the front page was a picture of Malfoy Manor with a Dark Mark above it.

The title read, 'Death Eater Attack At Malfoy Manor." Their was a note under the picture as well, 'Mr. Malfoy is unconscious a St. Mungo's his condition is unknown and his son Draco Malfoy, who is a student at Howard school of witch craft and wizardry, is missing presumed dead.'

Amanda tried to hold herself together as she left the Great Hall, she nearly succeed apart from a few tears which fell slowly down her cheek in slow motion. As she walked past the tables everybody looked at her, a few brave ones even tried to talk to her but backed away when she glared at them.

She quickly made her way to the kitchens where she found Dobby and asked him, "Can you please take Bradley back to Torque Estate for now Dobby, please."

Dobby looked at her for a moment before he nodded and picked up the baby, who was now three months old and clicked his fingers, vanishing on the spot. Leaving Amanda alone in the room to run back to her room, grab her Firebolt and run towards the nearest exit.

She assumed Draco went to Torque Estate, which is why she had Dobby take Bradley there; she had to tell Draco about his son especially if Death Eaters really did attacked him. Assuming he is alive of course, Amanda shook her head as if trying to shake that idea out of her head. He's not dead he can't be dead, but then why hasn't he sent me a message yet? She asked herself, as she had sent a message almost an hour ago.

She ran with her Firebolt in hand until she reached the Entrance Hall, where a few people were gathered including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvarti, Lavender, Neville, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

Amanda ducked into a nearby classroom before anyone saw her and whispered, "Tulip," and with a crack Tulip the house elf appeared.

The house elf bowed when she saw Amanda, "yes?" Tulip asked.

"Did Dobby and Bradley arrive safely?"

"Yes Miss."

"Where are they staying?"

"Under the barn as usual, Miss."

"Can house elves apparate with a human side along?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good take me to the front of Torque Estate," she ordered as she dropped her Firebolt on the ground with a 'thud.'

The small house elf grabbed her wrist and apparated to outside Torque Estate.

"Okay now go to the house and try find Draco Malfoy if he is there can you help him till I get there, I'll won't be long I've just got to go see Bradley."

Draco jumped slightly when the door opened especially since he was to weak to move quickly, as he had already used up the entire flask of strengthening potion last night. But he nothing to worry about as it was only the families house elf.

"Mr Malfoy," the elf muttered as she shook her head.

"I'm allowed to be here so leave me alone, all right?"

"I cannot leave as I was told to watch you and help you until Miss Torque arrives!"

"What she's coming here? Just tell her I'm not here, okay."

"Tell her yourself," a voice from behind the door came, Amanda walked into her room, "Tulip can you give us a minute?"

The house elf bowed once before exiting the room. Amanda's eyes became teary when she saw what bad a condition Draco was in, it hurt her to see him hurt.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked even though she could easily see he was in pain, even if he was trying to hide it.

Draco didn't even look at her or acknowledge her, all he said was, "I know."

"Know what?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not stupid you know, I know about it my dad told me last night while he was torturing me for information," tears were building up in his eyes.

Amanda didn't know what to say to him, that wasn't the way she had planned for Draco to find out he was a dad. She wanted to apologise but she didn't think I would help much.

"Can you leave, I want to be alone for a while!"

"At least let me fix your," but Draco cut her of by shouting, "NO!" Which he regretted after as it hurt his ribs dearly.

Amanda reluctantly left the room but within a few seconds she was back, "you can't blame him for something I did!" Then she stormed off. Him, the baby was a boy, Draco thought silently.

Draco lay on her bed for well over an hour, at first he was furious at Amanda how could she not tell him about something like this? After a while though he felt slightly happier, he had a son. He had a son to carry on the family name and his gift of being a parseltounge, he was pretty sure it was a hereditary gift.

Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again, it was again a house elf, but he was shocked when he saw it was his old house elf Dobby.

"Dobby what are you doing here?

"I escorted Bradley here and now I've brought up some more strengthening potion for you, Amanda's orders."

"Bradley," Draco whispered, his sons name was Bradley.

"Where is he now?" Draco asked as he took a big mouthful of the potion.

"He's in a cot down stairs, but if you go be quiet 'cause Amanda is asleep on the couch."

"Thanks Dobby," Draco told the house elf who was shocked, who never in his entire life had be been thanked by a Malfoy. Dobby went into a deep bow, deeper then he ever did for Lucius before leaving, Draco knew this was a sign of respect.

Draco waited a few minutes for the potion to kick in before making his way to the lounge room, using a cane (which was actually Amanda's lamp transfigured into a walking stick).

---

What's gonna happen?


	31. Chapter 31

31

---

He found Amanda on the couch asleep just as Dobby had said, so he waddled over to the cot in the corner. Inside there was a baby boy with blonde hair and eyes a lot like his own, "Bradley," he whispered again looking down at his son.

It was starting to kick in, the little boy who was looking up at him with a cheeky childish grin much like his own, was his son, his flesh and blood.

"You know you are pretty cute," Draco told the baby smiling, "well of course you are, you're related to me and nobody that's related to me can be ugly, you're lucky my good looks must be hereditary."

Bradley laughed but he wasn't the only one. Draco spun around as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast; to see Amanda tears all down her face smiling at his joke.

Draco didn't know what to say to her, he was still mad but he understood why she didn't tell him, a child of a gifted mother and father would be rather rare and a lethal weapon in the hands of evil. He only figured that out when he realised how desperate Lucius was to find out where the child was, the only reason he would want to know where it was if he wanted to take it.

Amanda bowed her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"So you're not mad at me any more?"

"Ohh I'm still mad at you all right, but I'll get over it eventually because I understand why you couldn't tell me."

Amanda smiled and hugged him, causing him to let out a moan of pain.

"Ohh sorry, don't worry I'll fix it, where does it hurt the most?"

"Nah I'm fine," Draco lied.

"Now seriously what is it with guys and playing down injuries?"

"It's not that, but when I eventually get out of here, it'll look a bit suspicious if I'm all healed. Then there'll be no way to prove my dad attacked me."

"Lucius attacked you? I thought it was Death Eaters, that's what it said in the prophet."

"Well if you want to get all technical, technically I was attack be a Death Eater."

"That's not funny."

"I know, but I'm defiantly getting a restrain order against him!"

"Well there goes your inheritance, I thought you wanted Malfoy Manor!"

"It's not my in heritance any more, it is already mine," he pointed to Bradley.

"You're making no sense."

"Malfoy Manor is mine, the youngest generation with kids gets the house."

"You own Malfoy Manor, that's so good!"

"Yeah first thing I'm going to do is kick dad out!"

"That's cool but can I at least heal your ribs they look rather awkward, anyway I'm sure the can tell if any recent injuries occur."

"Okay," Malfoy closed his eyes and lifted up the front of his shirt, not wanting to see his own injury.

His chest felt really cold so after she mended the broken ribs she thought, 'relashio.' which made her hands become really warm like a heater, which heated up Draco's body making him feel better even though he was still in pain.

"Do you want to hold him?" Amanda asked when she saw Draco's eyes glance over at the cot while she was healing his ribs.

"No, I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't hurt him, he's more likely to hurt you because he doesn't know how to control his Healing Hands yet."

Draco looked very worried as Amanda picked up Bradley and walked closer to him, "don't worry he won't hurt you, his powers are only young and not very well developed. The only way his powers could hurt you is if he had an overwhelming emotion, that could cause a few problems."

Draco lent against the wall as Amanda handed him Bradley, who was wrapped in a green blanket. Draco mimicked the way he saw Amanda hold him as to support him properly. Draco smiled suddenly, "he has my eyes," he whispered.

"You know I really did want to tell you, don't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah but I glad that I know, I feel nervous though,"

"About looking after Bradley or your dad?"

"Both and you," Draco confessed.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Amanda asked.

"Because my father's not going to be happy about this, I know I'm of age and he has no power over me but you're still underage, he could pull you out of Hogwarts if he wanted to!"

"Why would he?"

"Because he's a prick that is desperate to know about my son, he might think that I confided in you, force you to tell him everything, then come after Bradley."

"I'll be fine, now you should probably put baby Brad back in his cot so we can take you to St. Mungo's so you can get all these wounds cleaned up and report Lucius to the Magical Law Enforcement Officers, so you can get a restraining order against him."

"I don't want to put him down, if I'm not with him how can I protect him?"

Amanda smiled that's how she'd been feeling for the last three months, "Dobby will look after him just fine now, so come on put him down so we can leave." Amanda was secretly beaming, as she was glad that Draco was very attached to Bradley.

Together they walked out to the road where Amanda held out her wand hand, bringing the famous Night bus to there aid. As Stan saw the nasty injuries on the blonde boys body he told the driver to put his foot down, while standing there he realised this boy was Draco Malfoy the boy who went missing after the Death Eater attack at his families mansion. After realising that it didn't take long after that for them to reach St. Mungo's Hospital. Draco was as Stan put it, "man of the hour."

Draco quickly got put onto a bed and was magicked into the nearest ward with a qualified healer. The healer introduced himself to Draco as Healer Samuel Cartwright. The same healer also tried to stop Amanda getting into the room to see her injured boyfriend, "family only," the healer told him.

"She's my cousin," Draco lied so they would let her in.

Amanda came in and whispered into his ear so the healer who was taking photos of and fixing up his back wouldn't hear.

"Your dad's awake."

"What did he say?"

"He said you came home for the weekend and you were ambushed by Death Eaters, which forced you to let them into the house where they tortured him and his son."

"Do they believe him?"

"I don't think so I heard a few of the Aurors talking and they didn't seem to convinced because he has no injuries apart from the knock out potion, which doesn't even hurt. Which is good because it's not considered an injury, because he's awake and fine."

"Good, so I guess they want my story?"

"Yep they're waiting outside."

"Okay I'll talk to them," Draco sighed while Amanda went to the door and let the two Aurors in. One was a tall guy with dark shaggy hair while the other was a much younger female with bubbly pink hair.

"We just have a few questions we have to ask you, alone," he added looking at Amanda and the healer.

"I'll be back when you're done," the healer told him before he left.

The girl though didn't budge, "I'm staying."

"You're not family so you can't stay," the young female Auror told her.

The older man elbowed her, "Tonks," and showed her a piece of paper.

"You're not suppose to lye when asked who your family members are, I know you're not his cousin so can you please get out before I escort you out!" Tonks told her.

"But I was the one who found him and brought him here," Amanda told them.

"Fine you can stay," Tonks finally agreed, she had probably saved her cousins life.

"Okay, so can you please tell us who gave you these injuries and how," the older guy interrogated. Draco told his story only editing it slightly, he removed Bradley and Unforgivable curses from it. After they finished they asked a few questions to Amanda then they left. Though before the healer came back in Amanda asked,

"How does she know were not related?"

"Tonks is my cousin, can you grab her please tell her I want to talk to her."

"Sure I'll be right back."

Sure enough a minute later Amanda returned with Tonks who looked puzzled, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, to apologise for anything I or my father has ever said to you," Draco told her sincerely.

"It's fine I don't blame you at all, I blame Lucius completely, he is a bad person and as we just learnt he'll even hurt his own child if he feels like it," she walked over and gave him a light hug being careful not to hurt him, "you look after yourself okay?"

"I always try to," he joked before turning serious, "do you reckon I'll be able to get a restraining order?"

"I'm not sure, legally you should be able to but I'm not so sure as you'll have anywhere where to go."

"But if I did have some where to go, could I get one easily?"

"Very easily, why do you have some where you can stay?"

"Yeah at my place," Amanda responded for him.

Tonks raised her eyebrows, "you have your own place, are you even of age?"

"No I'm sixteen, but my late parents left my their house."

"I'm sorry, I'll go straight to the ministry and try sort this restraining order then."

She turned to leave at the same time Lucius and Narcissa entered the room, "Nymphadora Tonks, have you been trying to meddle with me sons brain again?"

"Get out," Draco whispered.

"I agree with Draco I think you should Nymphadora!" Lucius told her.

"I wasn't talking to her," he told them.

"How dare you," Lucius went to pull out his wand put Tonks put him to it, as he was soon lying on the floor **stupefied. The other Auror came running in when he heard Narcissa scream, he took both Lucius and Narcissa away with Tonks.**

--

I hate Lucius he's really creepy, I hope you all like the drama of my story!

Everybody who is reading this you're the best, but to prove that you're the very best REVIEW PLZ!

Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

**Healer Cartwright came back in and finished healing him, "now you'll have a feel aches and pains but they should be fine by Sunday night so you can return to school then, though if you heal really well you could be out of here by tomorrow morning, though you'll have to keep resting."**

**After the healer left Draco whinged, "I had to go through all that suffering and I don't even get one lousy day of school!"**

**"Well lucky school is fun then isn't it?"**

**"Fun isn't one of the words I would use to describe school with," Draco told her dully.**

**"So are you saying our little excursion to Australia wasn't fun?"**

**"That was fun, a lot of fun, but school in general isn't."**

**"Well I didn't mean the classes, I was talking more about Quidditch, time with your friends and time with your boyfriend."**

**"Yeah that kind of school is fun I agree."**

**"Good I like it when we agree," she told him, "by the way we're defiantly sending Bradley to Dumstrung."**

**"Do I get a say in this?"**

**"Only if you agree with me."**

"Don't I always agree with you?"

"Only if I ask you, 'do you want to make out?' then you always agree."

"Can you blame me?" Draco asked with a childish grin on his face.

"Not at all," she told him as she gave his a quick kiss on the lips, "not at all."

"It's already one o'clock where is the food around here?"

"I'm hungry too, I didn't get any breakfast this morning!"

"All I had was a few candy bars I found in my pocket."

"Eww that could have been there for ages, well I'm going to get us some real food, don't you go any where," she ordered, "you need rest."

"Fine I'll stay in bed as long as you come back quickly."

"See you in a tick," she told him before leaning over and giving him a delicate but firm kiss.

"Love you," she told him as she left to go find a cafeteria.

Amanda returned after only a short while, with cans of butter beer and a burger for each of them.

"Burgers," he sounded impressed, "aren't they full of fat."

"So you don't want it?" Amanda asked pulling his plate and burger away from him.

"Never mind," he told her and she gave her burger back.

After lunch they spent the rest afternoon playing wizards chess' and being silly.

Before dinner Healer Cartwright came and gave Draco a check up. He told them that Draco was recovering remarkably well from the attack and would defiantly be able to go back to school on Sunday.

Amanda laid next to Draco on his hospital with her head propped up by her hand, "you know if we weren't in a hospital this would be fun, you know having part of the weekend to ourselves, assuming that you go home tomorrow."

"Who said it can't be fun?" Draco asked in a mischievous voice.

"Umm all the healers in the hospital popping in every half an hour to check up on today's celebrity."

"Yeah I heard I was in the Prophet, that's pretty cool."

"No not cool, it said you were missing presumed dead by Death Eater attack."

"Calm down I'm fine, I'll prove it."

He sat up slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist, "see I can hug you," he kissed her lips lightly, "I can kiss you."

"Even a crippled grandfather could kiss someone like that that doesn't prove anything," Amanda told him, "eww, mental image."

Draco kissed her again this time though she moved her arm and let him move his chest and the rest of his upper body on top of her, so he could prove his point that he wasn't weak. He supported his weight with one arm while the other was innocently on her hip. Draco stopped kissing her when she started laughing, "what's so funny?"

"I'm just surprised that you weren't bluffing," Amanda lied while trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay I know you're lying, but do I really want to know?"

"I reckon you'll find out tomorrow," Amanda laughed before she started kiss him, this time though she was half lying on top of him. A young assistant healer, who was bringing Draco some more potions to take before dinner, interrupted them. She seemed to be very embarrassed; as she quickly made sure that he took his potion before leaving at a brisk walk with a flushed face, leaving Amanda laughing.

After dinner, which again was unhealthy us Amanda decided to give him a break as he was injured, the same assistant healer that walked in on them making out, came to set up a bed for Amanda, so she could stay the night.

Mean while at Hogwarts Harry was beginning to worry, it was nearly dinnertime and they still hadn't found her. The figured out she must of left the school after it was searched a few times, but Dumbledore had no idea how.

Harry had spent nearly his entire Saturday on his bed looking at the Marauders Map in hope of finding Amanda lurking in a corridor. He wanted to take the map with him to dinner but Hermione said it wasn't a good idea, eventually a reluctant Harry agreed it was best to leave the map behind.

At dinner Harry wasn't very hungry due to worry, which caused his moral was at a record low. Not knowing if somebody is okay is nearly worse then knowing something's wrong.

About three dozen owls came to deliver the Evening Prophet to the few who subscribed to it. Harry just sat there lazily eating his food not noticing anything around him, unlike Hermione who noticed the gasping, cheering, moans, giggling and laughing going on through out the hall, particular at the Slytherin table where everyone was cheering and wolf whistling. Well everyone except Pansy who looked flat out mad.

"Malfoy must be better to make all the Slytherin's this happy," Hermione told Harry Ron and Ginny, who all just noticed the commotion.

As he came back down to earth Harry asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure there must be something in the Evening Prophet," Ginny suggested.

Ginny quickly hopped up and ran over to borrow a Hufflepuff's Prophet, what she saw on the cover made her burst out laughing.

"Now everybody think of the bright side, at least we know Malfoy's okay," Ginny told them while struggling to breath due to laughter.

Ron who was nearest to her grabbed the paper out of her hands to see what she was laughing at, what he saw on the front page shocked him. Hermione took the paper of him so she could see, "I told you so!" She shouted.

"Told us what? Can I see?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione told him as she handed him the paper.

When Harry saw the front page you could almost hear his heart break in two. On the front cover was a big moving picture of Malfoy laying half on top of Amanda kissing her passionately; she didn't seem to mind though as she seemed to be smiling as she kissed him.

"At least we know that Amanda's safe too," Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny, while he stared at the front page and scanned the article, which simply said he was found safe although severely hurt, but he would be able to return to school the following day. It said he was healing miraculously fast due to the fact that he partially healed when he brought in, at the bottom of the article it said more pictures on the next page.

Harry turned over the page, revealing many pictures of severe injuries that looked rather nasty.

"Oww they look bad, who's gotten hurt?" Neville asked, not knowing who was in the picture.

"Malfoy," Harry stated dully.

"Ouch poor him, just when I was starting to like him too."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well not _like_ him, but he's actually been nice lately."

"How do you know?"

"I've been helping him in Herbology, Sprout assigned us as a pair."

"Neville, he's Malfoy! He's never nice!" Harry tried to explain.

Neville simply shrugged and walked off. Hermione secretly agreed with Neville, apart from the first few days he hadn't done anything mean to them and so far this year he hadn't called her a mudblood once when usually he called her that twice a day.


	33. Chapter 33

After everybody had a goodnights sleep at Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, everyone woke up refreshed for a new day.

Harry didn't know how to feel as he got changed and went down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron, who were thankfully now talking to each other. He was glad that Amanda was safe, but he was disappointed that she seemed to be going out with Malfoy, who is one of his, many sworn enemies.

As much as Harry wanted to see Amanda he wanted to delay it as long as possible, so he could sort his feelings out. Luckily for Harry she didn't arrive at breakfast or while he was doing his homework in the common room.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's Draco and Amanda were preparing to leave in hope of making it to Hogwarts before lunch, they didn't have any clothes to pack so it didn't take long. The healer gave Draco a drink bottle of strengthening potion to last him the rest of the day, before sending him on his way.

The made it to the gates of Hogwarts via a Portkey that the usually use to transport Hogwarts patients to St. Mungo's, before Amanda sent a quick note to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid shortly arrived at the gates to let them in,

"'Ello you two, how ya' feelin' Malfoy? I saw ya' injuries in the prophet," Hagrid asked purposely avoiding the other pictures, which Amanda hadn't showed Draco yet.

Hagrid led them to the Entrance Hall before leaving to go back to his hut, leaving Amanda and Draco alone to walk to the Great Hall. When the reached the Great Hall the waited out side for a moment. Amanda pulled Draco's head down so she could kiss him, "I've got something to tell you," she whispered in is ear as she kissed his neck.

Amanda saw the look of shock and panic on her boyfriends face, "don't worry it's nothing like that," she laughed.

"Well then what is it?"

"Umm the whole school knows about us," Amanda told him half hiding her face behind her hand.

"What do you mean the whole school knows about us?" Draco asked, in a slow shallow voice.

Amanda, who was trying not to laugh, pulled out the previous nights prophet and handed it to him. He stared at it for a few seconds with wide eyes before telling her, "so that's what you were laughing about, you saw the cameras. What are we suppose to do about this.

"Nothing that secrets out, but nobody but us, Dumbledore and a few house elves know about Brad and they all think he's my brother. Nobody but us knows the truth, he's our little secret."

"That sounds so sexy, 'our little secret," Draco explained as he bent down slightly to kiss her until Amanda burst out,

"Oh god Harry," Amanda said dramatically.

"Harry, you were thinking of Harry?"

"Don't be silly I was just thinking he won't be to happy with this," she explained, "he sort of has a little first year kind of crush on me."

"You'd better go face the music then, I'll see you later," he told her as he went to walk into the Great Hall to have some lunch.

Amanda walked next to him and whispered in his ear, "meet me outside the kitchen tonight at nine."

Draco lent over smiling and gave her a long kiss that seemed to last for half an hour even though it was only a few minutes, a few random people came out of the Great Hall, but nobody they knew until Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the doors.

It only took a few seconds for the kissing couple to notice they were their, but it was a few seconds to late, as they had all seen them kissing. Hermione and Ron looked at each other awkwardly for a split second before looking away blushing, while Harry looked slightly mad.

There was an awkward silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione stated at Amanda and Malfoy, and vice versa. Draco wiped his lips with the sleeves of his robes, which unintentionally made Harry look even madder.

Amanda finally broke the silence by saying, "this wasn't the welcome back I expected, could this get any more uncomfortable?"

Apparently it could as the doors of the Great Hall swung open once again though this time many more people came out and all stood around the five of them. Many Slytherins were cheering, until their idol shot them a dark look, which quietened them instantly.

"I'll just be going then," Draco told Amanda as he bent down to give her a quick kiss on the check, causing half the crowd to cheer and the other half to booed at the sad excuse for a kiss.

After Draco left the crowd faded away leaving Amanda with her fellow Gryffindors, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti.

Lavender and Parvarti were already gossiping with Amanda within seconds, talking about this Hogwarts' newest relationship revelation, until Harry and Ron interrupted them.

"Okay our turn," he told the two girls who reluctantly moved out his way, so he could talk to her.

Amanda smiled at Harry guiltily, "do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you I'm just surprised," he paused to think before continuing, "and a bit annoyed you didn't tell me. How long have you been going out?" Harry asked desperately wanting to know.

"A little while," Amanda told him bowing her head a little, hoping Harry would assume a little while only meant since the start of term.

"So do you like him, like seriously like him?"

"Look I know what he use to be like, I've heard all the stories, and I know he's done heaps of bad things but it's not entirely his fault. Lets just say you got the better deal growing up with out any parents, then he did with his father. Didn't you see the pictures in the prophet? Didn't you see his all his injuries? Don't you realise what his father must of done to him for him to get all these injuries?" Amanda asked him with real tears in her eyes, all the suffering Draco had had, it wasn't even his fault, he didn't even know about Bradley.

Harry stood there speechless, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't meant to upset her.

"I'm going to have a lie down, nice seeing you again Lavender, Parvarti, Ron, Hermione."

Hermione was a bit surprised that Amanda had acknowledged her, but she was glad, as she had decided to give Amanda another shot, a clean slate. Harry and Ron weren't going to stop being friends with her, so the least she could try to be her friend.

Hermione waited at the bottom of the staircase that went led to the girls dormitories, she only let limited people pass, which didn't include Parvarti and Lavender. After Hermione waited for a little time to pass she went up to her on room and knocked on the door.

"You can come in," Amanda told whoever it was at the door, though she suspected it was Lavender and Parvarti trying to get the latest gossip about her love life, which seemed to be the current hot topic.

Hermione entered feeling a little nervous, "hi, are you okay?"

Amanda who was lying on her back looking at last nights Prophet replied, "Hey, I didn't expect it to be you checking up on me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay," Hermione muttered as she turned around to leave.

"Hermione I didn't say you couldn't come see me, I just said that I was surprised that you did 'cause you seem to despise me so."

Hermione blushed at her misinterpretation, "right, so are you okay?"

"Fine," Amanda assured her, even though her eyes were fixated on the second page of the Prophet, which left Hermione uncomfortably looking at the picture of Amanda and Draco entwined on the front page.

Hermione moved around next to Amanda squatting down to look at the same page as her, on the page with all the injuries. Hermione seriously didn't know what to saw she didn't have a clue how Amanda was feeling, as she didn't know how serious their relationship was and nothing like this had ever happen to a friend of hers. She tried to think how she would feel if Harry or Ron got hurt, she would be distraught and not able to think clearly. Nothing nearly as bad as this had ever happened to any one she loved, but did Amanda love Malfoy. Hermione was too afraid to ask, she didn't want Amanda to become upset or stop talking to her.

A few tears fell down Amanda's cheek, "he could have died," she whispered so quietly Hermione barely heard her.

"I know but he's okay now, and I think you should come down to the common room because everybody has been worried about you. They even postponed the Quidditch match till next Saturday."

Amanda smiled and nodded as she followed Hermione to the door and down the stairs, while wiping her tears onto her sleeve.

---

Sorry to leave it there, but you know! Anyway plz review


	34. Chapter 34

34 Over the next few days Harry became accustomed to the fact that Amanda was dating Draco, as much as he didn't like. Though it didn't really bother him that much as he did see them together much, as he was trying to avoid Malfoy at all costs. Although it was harder the following weekend at the Quidditch which Harry was determined to win, mainly because it was his first game as team captain and he didn't want to be beaten by an easy beat team. After Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captin, the teams both mounted their brooms and started the match. Within the first few twenty Gryffindor was winning 70-0, Katie had score a goal, Ginny and Amanda had scored three apiece. Harry hadn't seen the golden snitch yet although he did nearly lose his head to a stray bludger; lucky her saw it out of the corner of his eye. Ron had been lucky too, saving everything in sight. Gryffindor scored three more times, while Hufflepuff scored once, before Harry saw the snitch and sped after it. The Hufflepuffs team seeker saw it as well, but his Comet twenty-six was no comparison. Harry easily caught the golden snitch, which meant Gryffindor had just won 250-10, which put them in first place followed by Slytherin, Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff. After shaking hands with the Hufflepuff teams', the all quickly started congratulating each other on the victory before moving off to celebrate with their own friends. Amanda saw Draco coming towards so she ran over to him, swung her arms around him and started kissing him. When they broke apart Draco asked, "So I take it you're happy I came then?" "Very, how will the Slytherins take it, you coming to support a Gryffindor player?" "Probably the same as the treat me now, half the house isn't talking to me you know," he stated glumly. Amanda instantly understood that many of the Slytherins parents were death eaters, which made them mostly likely friends with Lucius. As far as Voldemort and his death eaters were concerned Draco's name was mud, he concealed information from his father and his beloved Dark Lord. "Drake, are you okay?" She asked seriously with concern obvious in her voice. "Fine now that you've won your first match," he told her with genuine enthusiasm in his voice and face. "I know," she squealed in excitement before she started kissing him again and it didn't take long before he was kissing her back in congratulations. Harry saw Amanda and Malfoy kiss passionate in the public's eye, where they were in the view of hundreds of Quidditch fans. He felt jealous but did not let on as he went to talk to the other Quidditch players, but he ended up talking to Ginny who looked a little pissed off. "You don't look to happy for somebody who just scored four goals and won our first game of the season!" Ginny just smiled at him for a moment before replying dully, "I just broke it of with Dean." "Why?" Harry asked, as he thought there relationship was going steady, obviously he must have been wrong. "Because he said that I was a pretty good Quidditch player, for a girl," the last word she held for a few seconds to show her disgust. "I mean have you ever heard anything so ridiculous, or sexist for that matter!? As if girls can't play as good as guys!!" She huffed in a voice that made Harry nod in agreement for fear of the consequences if he didn't agree with her. Hermione was talking to Ron in a quiet shy voice; both of them had red colouring in their cheeks as if they were blushing, when Harry approached them. Harry elbowed the nearest person, who turned out to be Luna wearing her roaring lion hat and butter beer corks necklace. "Hey, do you know why they are whispering?" Harry asked as he nodded to Hermione and Ron. "Oh hi Harry," Luna greeted him, "in the excitement Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug, when she realised what she was doing she quickly let go and they've been trying to make general conversation for the last five minutes. It was rather amusing actual, they both look so embarrassed." Harry thanked Luna before heading over to see Hermione and Ron, but shortly after Harry arrived Ron disappeared. "Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked know he had seen his crush kissing him enemy. "What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked know exactly what she was talking about. Hermione just looked at him until he confessed, "okay I saw them, but it doesn't matter I'm fine with it." "You can't be fine with your archenemy kissing the girl you like!" "I'm fine with it okay Hermione, now lets just go back to the common room, we're like the only ones here," Harry told her exaggerating a little. There were still plenty of people around, although the were all heading towards Peakes who was shouting, "party in Gryffindor common room!" "Can't turn down a party invite, especially one for our Quidditch team!" Hermione smiled and nodded, "okay we'll go to the party, I've just got to go to the library for a few minutes, but then we're going to talk about this!" She added in a serious tone. Harry went to the party to wait for Hermione; he went in search of Amanda hoping to congratulate her on a game well played, the only problem was she didn't seem to be there. In his search though he did manage to find Ron who was in the back corner entangled with and kissing Lavender in an awkward manner. "Looks like he's eating her face doesn't it? The filthy hypocrite," Ginny's voice sneered from behind him. Although Harry didn't say anything he secretly agreed with her, though his thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone run out of the corridor and into the hall, he saw a bush of bushy brown hair before the door slammed shut behind her. Hermione. Harry followed her, even though he didn't know what he was going to say when he caught up to her. It didn't take long for Harry to find her, as she was in the unlocked classroom sitting in the front row staring at the board. "Are you okay?" Harry asked nervously, hoping Hermione wouldn't snap at him. "I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" She snapped in a nasty accusing tone, leaving Harry with a vacant expression. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just annoyed at Ronald," she explained in an apologetic voice. After the Gryffindors Quidditch win, Hermione refused to be in the same room as Ron and was spending more and more time with Ginny and Amanda when she was around, which wasn't very often. If nobody was around she would retreat to the library, as she did in her first year when she had nobody to hang around with. The autumn soon died, giving birth to the winter, which meant Christmas was approaching. The first week in December had terrible weather, causing all Quidditch matches to be cancelled. The weather was so bad that all Herbology and Care of Magical Creature classes were cancelled as well, the down side being nobody was allowed outdoors, which limited the places you could go. Snape often kept Draco behind after class to give him threatening messages from his father and from the Dark Lord, Draco would simply pretend to listen then leave. He knew his father had no control over him anymore, because he recently got a letter from his cousin Tonks stating that Lucius and Narcissa have removed from the residence of Malfoy Manor. And as for the threats from Voldemort he wasn't really bothered much, as he knew Voldemort couldn't get him while he was at Hogwarts. Harry spent a lot of his free time with Hermione, as it was embarrassing to be around Ron when he was with Lavender. Amanda spent nearly all her time Draco and Bradley, who was now twenty-two weeks old, as all her classes were with Draco and her Care of Magical Creature classes had been cancelled up until after the Christmas holidays. Ginny however had become rather anti social since she broke up with Dean, she even began talking back to teachers, which quite often landed her in detention. Amanda was spending less and less time with her friends and whatever time she did spent with her Gryffindor friends, nobody dared mention Draco Malfoy's name, in fear of provoking Harry into a fit or rage. It may seem that this December at Hogwarts was rather gloomy but in fact something good did happen. Amanda, with great help from Harry, found out that Dumbledore had found and destroyed another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Slytherins locket. She also found out off Harry that Dumbledore is pretty sure that Nagini, Voldemort's snake, was another Horcrux. Although Harry and Dumbledore didn't know it, that meant that, that snake was the last remaining Horcrux, if you exclude the piece of soul in Voldemort's actually body. 

---

Here you guys go another chapter, although not much happened!


	35. Chapter 35

35

Three weeks passed smoothly, disregarding the weather, until it was the last day of school, which was a Saturday so they had no classes to go to. Everybody stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room drinking butterbeer, and a few brave ones trying fire whisky. Ron was one of the people that tried some fire whiskey along with the seventh year boys. Hermione left when Ron fell over and Lavender picked him up, while Harry, Ginny and Amanda stayed with everybody else to see what other events took place. A sleazy looking seventh year boy offered Ginny a fire whiskey, which to Harry's surprise she accepted.

"Thanks," she told him as he handed her a cup, full to the brim of fire whiskey.

"Ginny, are you," Harry tried to get out before Ginny cut him off, "shut up Harry." She then drank the whole glass in one mouthful causing many to cheer her on.

Within two hours many of the Gryffindors had had a bit too much to drink which resulted in horrible singing and the comparison of six packs.

Harry was astounded at the size of some of the older guys' muscles, as he only had a small six-pack. You could barely see it, because being a seeker only requires skill not strength. Unlike the Slytherins the Gryffindor Quidditch didn't regularly work out, running sprints and lifting weights didn't seem important to them.

Once all the drunk people had shown their own six-packs, or flat abbs, the started picking on the sober guys. Harry was one of them.

"Come on Chosen Boy show us you six-pack," the sleazy guy who had been giving Ginny drinks for the last few hours requested.

Harry knew they would give up till he lifted his shirt, so he did. Many girls cheered at the sight of their crushes abbs, however little they may be. Ron rolled his eyes; he was fine, as the fire whiskeys effects had worn off long ago. Since Lavender had gone to bed, he went and talked to Harry and Amanda, while keeping his eyes on his younger sister, who was looking rather friendly with her new guy friend.

Ginny who was rather drunk, decided to busy herself. She stood on a large table in the middle of the common room, magicked some music and took her shirt off spinning her hips the whole time. Most of the people were cheering, except the girls who were laughing and Ron and Harry who were dumbfounded. Then she slid her skirt down ever her hips, thighs and calves, before inviting her seventh year friend up onto the stage. He simply stood there smiling while Ginny danced up against him wearing only her under clothes in a way that was way to sexual for Ron to watch, but he was to stunned to do anything.

Ginny took of the guy's shirts and a started liking his chest, neck and eventually his face. People were still cheering until Ginny reached for his pant, that's when Ron and Harry came to their senses and dragged her off the table and out of the room.

After that the party pretty much broke up, but before breakfast the next morning the story had been told many times. The train was leaving an hour after breakfast to give people more time to finish packing.

Any respect Ginny had from the student body, was gone before the boarded the train after breakfast. Though she didn't seem to mind all the wolf whistling every time people saw her, though she was getting sick of Ron yelling at her and trying to tell her what to do. She was just glad that this Christmas her family was staying at Fred and George's flat above their joke shop.

While Ginny was in one of the seventh year's compartments, Amanda was torn between her boyfriend and her Gryffindor friends. She ended up spending the first half of the trip with Draco and the last half with Harry and the other Gryffindors.

"Why are we going back to Malfoy Manor? Why couldn't we just stay at Hogwarts where it is safe?"

"Because," Amanda started to explain, "maybe that's part of my plan," she told him mysteriously.

"You're kidding, right? You're not seriously using us as bait?"

Amanda just looked at him.

"What? You're using us as bait! What's changed in the last months that makes you want to be attacked by Voldemort!"?

"If we don't do something soon, he'll find a way to get into Hogwarts and get to us," Amanda told him, half telling the truth and half lying.

"So your genius plan is to wait for him to find us then…?"

Amanda stared out the window at nothing in particular; nut Draco saw the look in her eye before she turned her head. It was a look of pure hatred, a look not even the most evil wizards could deny, being a murderous look.

"You're seriously going to try and kill _him?"_ He whispered the question in a scared quiet voice.

Amanda paused before saying, "I never said that."

"So you're not going to kill him?"

"I never said that either," she spoke in a dull emotionless voice.

"I hope you know what you're doin' 'cause I don't have a clue," he wisely advised her.

Amanda just smiled and kept looking out the window watching the world fly by.

For the last few hours Amanda changed compartments to say her fair wells and happy holiday wishings, with her fellow Gryffindors.

Once they arrived at the station, they all said their final farewells before departing to go there separate homes. Amanda swiftly gave Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek and Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny a hug. Hermione gave Harry and all the girls a hug, before awkwardly shaking hands with Ron, who was trying to shake off Lavender.

Amanda quickly found Draco and they both headed of for Malfoy Manor.

"_Why_, can't we stay at Torque Estate?" Draco whined as they stopped the night bus outside his house.

While climbing off the nightbus bus Amanda replied, "Because Torque Estate's security is much to advanced. Not even Voldemort himself could breech the perimeter."

"Then why don't we go there instead?"

"I already told you Draco, now lets hurry up and get inside," she hustled.

The started up the long path that lead to the front door, the whole way the pair were muttering counter curses. Amanda knew the curses as Draco had taught her most of them two summers ago.

Horcrux's may be a banned subject at Hogwarts but at Dumstrung you learn about them in great detail, at only the age of thirteen. Amanda use to be against learning about such horrible thinks at such a young, she also use to believe it was pointless. Though she was wrong, if they didn't teach it, she would of never figured out Voldemort's main plan to immortality.

Draco muttered the final counter curse and opened the front door, letting Amanda in first. Half out of politeness and half out of fear of what was inside _his _house. It was taking a lot of getting use to say _my_ house; then again he didn't really tell anybody at school that he now has a house.

"There's nobody in here so don't be a sook," Amanda laughed.

"How can you seriously be laughing when there's somebody very dangerous out there trying to kill us?"

"Have faith Draco," Amanda told him with confidence. Draco tried to believe her, she was a great witch, but that didn't necessarily mean she could kill anybody after all nobody is invincible.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Amanda asked, in the hope of calming the suddenly fidgeting Draco.

"My room of course, there is no way I'm staying in my parents room it's just to creepy," he told her while pretending to be very cold and disgusted.

Amanda smiled and laughed as they headed to his room to unpack their trunks, while thinking about the remaining two Horcruxes, his snake, Nagini as Harry calls it, and the part of his soul that is still in his body.

When they got to Draco's room she jumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, considering she was planning on killing the most evil powerful wizard of the century she felt fine. It didn't even seem to be a challenge as she could even let Voldemort take her wand, and still easily kill his snake and him, with out battering an eyelid. She also had a plan if there were Death Eaters involved, with Draco's help she would quickly stun them all which wouldn't take to long, if Draco's estimates of how many active Death Eaters there are, were correct.

"What you thinking about?" Draco asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Three guesses," she said sarcastically.

Draco shuffled back and laid next to her, propping his head up with arm, looing down at her.

"You're not even scared are you?" He asked with worry obvious in his voice.

Amanda didn't say a word she simply shook her head.

"But how can you be so confident? How can you not be afraid?"

"They say love is the most powerful emotion, which is true I would do anything for you and Bradley. But whoever said that obviously doesn't have the hatred I do, I could watch him being tortured and not flinch a muscle. He deserves what's coming to him, he can have a taste of his own potion."

Even if she didn't have any powers, Amanda knew she probble wouldn't be scared, wether that was idiocy or bravery she knew not. Her hatred made her emotion numb.

Amanda noticed they way Draco was looking at her, "I promise nothing will happen to us," she paused before adding, "or Bradley."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Miss Torque," a sly voice told her while summoning her their wands.

She turned around to see a hideous form of wizard that matched Harry's description of Lord Voldemort. A group of around seven now surrounded them all looking rather pleased, including Lucius and Snape.

"Take them outside," Voldemort ordered.

A woman, who Amanda recognised instantly as Bellatrix, reached down to grab Amanda's collar, Amanda pushed her away, "get off me." Bellatrix screamed and fell to the floor in what appeared to be slow motion.

A few of the dim-witted Death Eaters moved closer to Amanda, until Voldemort hissed at them, "back off." Amanda smirked as they backed off, while quickly shooting a look over her shoulder at Draco, who was holding his self together pretty well. Though he did keep looking at a certain masked fellow who's long golden locks rested gracefully on his shoulder.

Once they were all outside in Malfoy Manor's back yard, Voldemort got his Snape and another Death Eater to tie up the two teenagers at the nearest two trees, taking special care to stay an arms length away from Amanda.

Voldemort squatted down in front of Draco and brushed the back of his fingers against Draco's pale face, while muttering, "Such a shame, your father and I had such high hopes for you."

"Are you trying to say you're my mother? Father, I never knew," he said sarcastically while giving his masked father a look of disgust.

Amanda didn't really think sarcasm was going to help, but she laughed regardless.

"And you," he said standing up and turning to her, "I have many uses for your, shall I call it 'special' ability?"

"Call it what ever you please you filthy half blood, but it will never be yours to use," Amanda said darkly. Voldemort flinched at the words filthy half blood but held himself together.

"Are yes, I thought you might say that, which is why I arranged a back up plan, but I don't want to talk about that just yet," Voldemort laughed.

Amanda thought for a moment, what could his back up plan possible be? The only thing she could think of was hurting Draco or maybe he found Bradley.

"Now back to what I was saying, I'm sure we've already figured out that young Mr Malfoy is going to die tonight. But you Miss Torque, I can use you. Obviously you would try and hurt my friends here, but I think I can persuade you other wise."

From behind the tree she was tied to she heard something moving, "how are you going to do that? You very well know I'll try do you in, every possible chance I get."

"You are a great witch, I'll give you that, but that doesn't make you any sort of match for me. Anyway you have a great weakness," Voldemort told her.

"I don't have a weakness," Amanda announced.

"Yes you do, your parents had the same weakness, and it's what in the end killed them."

"My parents died because you're to stupid to realise there is nothing, I mean nothing, you can do to make me help you, ever!" She shouted. The Death Eaters in front of her hissed, but it wasn't the only hissing she heard. Something behind her was also hissing, it was a snake. She could hear the snake's thoughts faintly in the back of her head.

"Bring it here," Voldemort hissed in Parceltongue, but only the he, the snake and Draco knew what he said.

A huge snake slithered past the tree Amanda was tied to, followed by a Death Eater carrying a medium size bundle of blankets. A smile spread on Voldemort's face while a frown appeared on Amanda and Draco's faces. Amanda knew it was Bradley without seeing inside the blankets, because moments later she could hear the snakes thoughts about him. Thankfully the snake was also thinking about Voldemort's plans, it turned out he was bluffing about killing Draco, but he was telling the truth about forcing Amanda to work for him.

--

Now all you guys, who have this on alert, come on and review!

Bye!


	36. Chapter 36

36 While Voldemort took the baby into his arms (not touching it's skin), Amanda quickly put a Body Bind Curse on all the Death Eaters. She wanted them to see their master's downfall before they got sent of to Azkaban for the rest of there live, and then she quickly untied herself and Draco, magically of course. Voldemort turned around to see all his Death Eaters still standing up right, but obviously under some sort of curse. Amanda and Draco walked slowly as they approached Voldemort, though both looking him in the eye. "Give me my brother back, now," Amanda demanded as if talking to a young child who had been naughty. Voldemort looked at her before looking at his surrounding Death Eaters, "how did you do that?" "That's not important, now give me back my brother, or else," she threatened. Draco was trying to keep looking at Voldemort, but the fact that Amanda was threatening his sent a shiver down his spine. He knew deep down that Amanda couldn't loose, especially because there were no Death Eaters around to back him up. "You dare to threaten me you foolish girl, I thought you would have learnt from your parents mistakes, don't bite off more then you can chew." The two trees Amanda and Draco burst into flames, (thanks to Amanda) and as if a trail of oil surrounded the three of them, a circle of flames about twenty-metre radius appeared around them. Voldemort looked slightly taken back. "She's not as foolish as you may think, actually you're the foolish one if truth be told," Draco finally spoke up. Voldemort held Bradley in one hand and went to slap Draco, but his hand was stopped in mid air, as if some one was holding his wrist from behind. At that same time the flames around them became hot coals and instead Nagini, Voldemort's snake burst into flames. The Death Eaters, who had once again become visible, had looks of horror in their eyes. Their great master was losing a battle to a few teenagers, without wands. Voldemort gasped as his last remaining external Horcrux was destroyed, that that he knew it was his last one. "Killing my snake is that the best you can do?" "Just a warm up act before I kill you, Tom," she laughed, getting pleasure out of the look in Voldemort's eye when she called him Tom. "You can't kill me, I've gone further then anybody else to ensure immortality," Voldemort boasted. "Ohh right your Horcruxes, well don't worry about them they've all been destroyed," she smiled an evil smile as Voldemort's face showed true fear for the first time in his life. Voldemort looked over at Nagini's smouldering carcass, before holding the wrapped baby closer. "I-it is not p-possible, you're o-only s-sixt-teen," Voldemort stuttered. "I-it I-is t-too," Amanda stuttered mocking him, causing Draco to laugh. "You won't kill me, you're not willing to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban, and if you come near me, I'll hurt your precious brother here." Amanda and Draco laughed at bluff; finally figuring out that Bradley is under seventeen, and would have inherited his father's protection against Voldemort's touch. "Any last words before you give me back my brother, and I kill you?" "I don't believe you'll kill me, and let your brother grow up without any family," Voldemort explained sounding a little more confident the last time. "He'll always have family, wether I'm around or not," she declared. "I'm sorry to say your boyfriend doesn't count," Voldemort laughed, "he as he same nose as his sister, but his eyes I do not know." He brushed the back of his hand over the babies face, instantly he dropped it as he felt himself burning and crumbling. Lucky Amanda expected this to happen, so she quickly summoned her son into her arms. "Well that was easy," Amanda told Draco who was holding out his arms for Bradley wanting to make sure he was okay. While Draco held Bradley Amanda summoned the Aurors, who appeared a minute later. Draco and Amanda had time to take of the Anti-apparition jinx, and still had time left over to go poke random Death Eaters. While Draco was busy cuddling Bradley, Amanda walked over and crouched down beside Lucius, half undoing the curse, so that he could only move his head to talk. "That's him isn't it, my grandson?" Lucius asked sounding half annoyed but surprisingly half proud. "And you're never going to meet him, we don't want him to pick up any bad habits, like killing people for instance." Amanda smiled at the irony, of her son already killing some one when he's only twenty-two weeks and didn't turn six months for another six weeks. "Ironic don't you think that my grandson killed the greatest wizard of the century, of whom I was a loyal supporter?" Amanda smiled to herself as she again hexed Bradley's grandfather, "yeah ironic," she agreed. The smile quickly vanished as she realised that the ministry would be here any second, and how would they explain the baby! After all it's illegal to have sex if you're under seventeen in the wizarding world, even if they believed her, 'he's my brother story' which they probble would. She isn't old enough to get custody, as it was still another two weeks before her seventh birthday, and it is unlikely the would give custody to Draco considering he's actually not a relative. About two dozen Aurors apparated in front of her and immediately started arresting the Death Eaters while a few others did other jobs. The person in charge picked p a handful of dust from where Voldemort had vanished a few minutes ago, and inspected it closely. Concluding that it was in fact once a wizard, regardless he tested a sample in a little jar. While the Aurors were running around like mad collecting mad impossible statements about how a baby killed Lord Voldemort, while Amanda quickly told Draco what they were going to tell the Aurors. It wasn't the truth because the truth involved telling the Aurors that Draco was Bradley's father and the fact that two (once/still) underage wizards have been regularly been breaking laws imposed on them for their own safety. It didn't take long for Tonks to find them, she quickly gave her cousin a hug, which was much to his embarrassment not that it mattered much because nobody was really looking. Then she turned to Amanda who was now holding Bradley and let out a cry, "there is a baby!" Many of the Aurors turned in her direction; the guy that collected the dust now strolled over to them. The tall brunette looked over his glasses and down at Bradley. "To whom does this child belong?" He asked in a deep but professional voice. "He's my brother, sir," she added respectfully. "I know you're Draco Malfoy, but what is your name child?" "Amanda, Amanda Torque sir," she stated clearly. "Gracious, I'm terribly sorry for your parents, but that can't make you much older then sixteen. I'm afraid that after I take your statement I'm going to have to find a new guardian, one for yourself and one for your brother." "Why can't I stay with him?" "It is easy to place babies, but few would want a baby and a nearly aged witch," he tried to explain with empathy. "Why can't I look after them?" Draco asked, trying to hold his new family together. "You're just a b," but Draco cut him off, "actually I'm of age, with my own house and a large bank account!" "I, this is a delicate issue, it would be up to a court to decide," the man again trying to explaining something, "I'm sorry but I highly doubt you'd get custody, you're not a relative and you're barely a year older then her." "What about when Amanda turns seventeen, would she be able to custody of her brother…" "Bradley," Amanda filled in, "right wouldn't she," Tonks asked. "Well given the fact that they're closely related, I reckon she would get custody if she can prove she can support it." "I'll look after them," Tonks offered suddenly, "I'll look after them till Amanda's next birthday, which is just around the corner I believe." "Well I guess, if it's a temporary thing." Amanda and Draco beamed at each other, even Bradley was smiling. "Now before the three of you go anywhere you'll have to come down to the ministry so we can collect your statements, so we can start prosecuting all these Death Eaters." Amanda nodded while Draco just looked at his feet and remained silent. Amanda knew he was thinking about his dad being sent of to Azkaban, even if he was a terrible father he was still his father. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't testify against his own father, it just isn't right. How would his mother react to her husband being sent of to Azkaban, to live a life of misery? They took a Portkey to the ministry where Amanda held Bradley with one arm while squeezing Draco's hand with her other hand, not know what to say. She knew he was in a hard place, either but your own father in prison or let a bad man walk free. They were each put in separate rooms so they could have an individual statement taken. Amanda took Bradley with her, as it would look a bit suspicious if Draco took him. As planned they told they same story about how they arrived at the house, met Voldemort and went outside. Then Voldemort just burst into flames, so they quickly grabbed Amanda's brother, their wands and stunned all the Death Eaters. 

---

Ohh Jenny nice review, love ya all!


	37. Chapter 37

37

The new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who joined the interview half way through, finally spoke up.

"So are you telling us that somebody else killed he-who-must-not-be-named, besides the three of you?"

Not that they knew it but Amanda and Draco both answered the same, "yes."

"So it must have been one of the Death Eaters?"

Amanda and Draco both shrugged at this question.

"Very well, I have a few things to do then you'll be able to leave. Tonks please escort the three of them to the first aid room, and don't leave them unsupervised, if there are any Death Eaters out there they'll be after them."

Tonks nodded showing that she understood the order and got Amanda to follow her into another interviewing room, where Draco was.

"You two and Bradley, have to come with me and get looked at by our Healers," Tonks told them.

They followed Tonks through the Ministry Headquarters and eventually came to the First Aid Room, where half a dozen Healers were. One of the Healers was giving many potions to a middle age wizard, who seemed to be laying eggs.

"Nymphadora is it true, is he really dead?" An elderly healer asked while fidgeting with her long grey hair.

"Yasmine you know I can't confirm or deny anything, but I do need you to take a look at these three," Tonks told the woman who was now ushering the teenagers off to get medical care not that they needed it.

"He's absolutely gorgeous, may I hold him?" A younger female healer with really dark hair asked, Amanda hesitated before handing over her son.

The grey haired witch told the dark haired witch to check the baby over and to make sure everything is recorded. After many healers fussed over a few cuts and bruises, a wizard brought over a handful of files.

"I'm afraid I can only find two files, one for a Mr Draco Malfoy and one for a Miss Amanda Torque, their doesn't seem to be one for the young child."

"My parents died soon after he was born, I assumed he was already registered but obviously not. Can you fix it?"

"It'll take a week but I should be able to, I just have to check up on a few things."

"Thank you," Amanda told the wizard, who nodded once before leaving.

After all their cuts had been healed and Bradley had been returned safely, Tonks led them back to the Auror department where she left them for a few minutes with an Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

When Tonks returned she told Amanda, who was again holding Bradley, Draco and Shacklebolt, "Shacklebolt here is going to accompany us back to where I'm currently staying, you'll find it's very safe."

Shacklebolt looked at Tonks who nodded, "now have either of you done side-along apparition?"

Both Amanda and Draco nodded their heads, held onto Shacklebolt and Tonks' arms and they instantly felt themselves squeeze through what seemed to be a narrow pipe. They reappeared seconds later in a dark street, which according to the sign was Grimmauld Place.

They four of them and Bradley, who was now being carried by Draco, walked past a few houses before they stopped outside number eleven and number thirteen. Suddenly an old house appeared between the two, with number twelve written on the front fence.

"Where are we?" Draco asked unable to remain quiet.

Tonks quietly told them not to talk until they got inside, then they could talk all they wanted. They knocked on the front door, which was opened by a short plump witch with red hair, Draco recognised her as Molly Weasley. Molly ushered everybody into the house, before closing the door.

Nymphadora quickly filled Molly in before introducing Draco and Amanda to her.

As Molly shook Amanda's hand she told her, "Harry and Ron have told me so much about you, and you," she added in a slightly colder voice to Lucius Malfoy's son.

"We'll I guess you'll be glad that because of me my father is going to suffer the rest of his life in that horrible place," Draco told her dully his eyes glistening with tears that weren't going to fall.

"I apologise, I didn't know," Molly told him sincerely before adding, "now you two can go into the kitchen I've just made some nice onion soup, help yourselves while we have a meeting."

The three adults directed them through a door before turning around and moving into a room half full of people. Before they went to find the kitchen, Draco gave Amanda a sleeping Bradley and a kiss on the cheek. Amanda, who was being careful not to drop Bradley, gave him a kiss and told him,

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"I believed you," he told her in all honesty.

"Let's go get some soup, I haven't eaten since lunch on the train and that was several hours ago!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen, which wasn't as empty as she had expected. Instead there were Hogwarts students and ex-students sitting around the table, Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

Harry and Ron jumped up in excitement when they saw Amanda come into the room holding an armful of material, but then they saw Draco Malfoy enter behind her.

"What are you doing in Siriu… My house?" Harry demanded with anger in his voice.

"First of all if I knew you were here, do you honestly think I would have come? And secondly I'm not here by choice, I've got to stay with Tonks," Draco responded calmly.

"Yeah right," he paused to sneeze, "why would Tonks want to spend any time with a spoilt brat like you?" Ron spoke up defending Harry's point. He had had a terrible cold, ever since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, why don't you just go home and spent some time with your Death Eater dad," the twins agreed, knowing full well what the Malfoy boy was like.

Draco grabbed his wand and went to hex the twins, but Amanda grabbed his arm before he could do something foolish.

"Don't," she whispered in his ear in a calming voice, before turning back to the three Weasley boys and Harry.

"For the record there is nothing more, the Death Eaters including Lucius, want more then to see Draco and I dead. But the good news for us is they're all in Akzaban, Lucius and Snape included," Amanda explained purposely not mentioning Voldemort name.

"Yeah, and why would Death Eaters want to kill you two? And what are you holding?" Ron asked rudely.

"You could say we're special," Amanda told Ron as she touched his nose with her index finger, instantly erasing his cold and making his big red puffy nose go back to its normal size and colour.

"That's pretty special," Harry admitted in a quiet shocked voice.

"_I know, she's a very special person_,_"_ Draco hissed in Parceltongue.

"_You are a Parcelmouth?"_ Harry asked in Parceltongue.

"Wicked," the twins said in unison. Ron remained silent as he was in shock.

Draco simply nodded, while Amanda lowered the bundle of rags so the four of them could see inside.

"He's my baby brother," Amanda lied in a soft but convincing voice.

"Wait a second, did you say before that Snape's in Azkaban?" Ron asked excitedly coming back into reality.

"Yes," Draco and Amanda replied in unison.

"How?" Ron asked, but he didn't get an answer because his mother had comeback into the room, evidentially the meeting had finished or was taking a break.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Molly cried with happiness as she hugged Amanda and Draco, "Tonks told us what happened, and even if we don't know what you did. We know you did something, so thank you."

Molly gave Amanda and Draco more big hugs, before magicking some onion soup into bowls for them, and telling them to take a seat.

"I'll take the baby, Bradley isn't it?"

Amanda nodded and handed her Bradley, while helping herself to some soup, she knew everybody's eyes were on her and Draco.

When nobody said anything, Harry build up the nerve to ask, "Mrs Weasley, what exactly did they do?"

"Didn't they tell you what happened?" Mrs Weasley asked horrified.

"No," Harry, Ron, Fred and George replied together.

Mrs Weasley looked surprised, "well we're having a meeting about it right now, I guess it'll only take a minute to tell you. Unless either of you want to?" She asked Amanda and Draco.

When both of them shook their heads, she conjured a bottle and feed Bradley while telling the story.

"Miss Torque and Mr Malfoy here arrived at Malfoy Manor after leaving Kings Cross Station, to find He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named there. They all went outside, Voldemort's snake somehow exploded, when Voldemort tried to force Miss Torque here to help him by holding her brother hostage, then he died. We don't know how but we think someone cursed him, because it wasn't either of these two as they didn't have their wands. Well any way, once he died they grabbed their wands and stunned all the Death Eaters."

"Including Snape?" Ron asked abruptly.

"Yes including Professor Snape, dear," Mrs Weasley answered dully before continuing, "now I'd better get back to the meeting, Dumbledore's expecting me."

She handed Amanda back the twenty-two week old baby and left the room, leaving the room completely silent. The silence was broken when Ginny came bouncing down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Amanda who was once again holding Bradley, in the silent room, before she realised Draco was there.

"And why is there a Malfoy in the Orders Headquarters?"

The silence still remained, "whose baby she asked?"

Harry tried to respond but he couldn't move, after all these years Voldemort was finally dead.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" She asked loudly.

Ron sat there speechless; everybody could now live a life with out fear of Voldemort.

"You guys are creeping me out, stop it," Ginny ordered.

This was the first time ever the Weasley twins were speechless; they just sat there staring at each other wondering what the other was thinking.

Amanda was thinking and hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't put the pieces together, and find a loophole in their collaborated story, while Draco decided to answer Ginny who was heading back up the stairs.

"Weasley," he yelled at her back.

She turned around and came back down stairs, "yes Malfoy?"

"He's dead," he told her quickly.

"Who's dead?"

"Voldemort," he said bravely, as the Weasley boys gasped.

Ginny just laughed loudly, "Yeah right a if he's dead, _please_."

Everybody stared at her.

"Crap, you're not kidding are you?"

Everybody shook his or her head.

"Oh God, he's seriously dead! How do you know?"

"We were there," Draco told her, gesturing to himself, his girlfriend and his son.

"That's pretty cool," Ginny told him, obviously embarrassed.

"That's one way to describe it," he told her, forcing a smile.

The four Weasleys, Harry, Amanda, Draco and Bradley, sat in the kitchen having small talk for the next two hours, until all the adults came into the room, following Dumbledore.

"Miss Torque and Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore introduced them to the crowd who awed, "and this is The Order Of The Phoenix."

Amanda and Draco shyly waved at the Orders members.

"Now Molly I think these children should get to bed," Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes of course Albus," Molly agreed, "come along children."

"Why can't we be in the order?" Fred and George whined, "we're seventeen already."

"I don't think you're ready," Dumbledore told them calmly, "You two haven't seen enough of the world yet."

---

Oh I love happen endings! But this isn't quite the end!! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!!! It's a funny one, that's for sure!

Make sure you review to tell me how much you want to read the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Molly led the children upstairs, "now you two girls and Bradley on the left and you five boys on the right."

Molly saw the look on Amanda's face, "and if anybody gives Mr Malfoy a hard time they'll answer to me," she threatened.

"Can't I just stay with them?" Malfoy pleaded pointing to his girlfriend and son.

"Certainly not, it's out of the question! I saw the prophet and there'll be none of that in this house, Ginny is only fifteen!" Mrs Weasley protested, obviously not having a clue what her own daughter got up to at school. Draco and Amanda smiled at each other, with a little 'hospital bed kissing' flash back.

The boys and girls divided and went into separate rooms to get changed and get some rest, as midnight had passed an hour ago.

Amanda magically changed Bradley's clothes and conjured a cot out of thin air, before changing into her own PJ's. After both the girls had gotten changed the tiptoed across the hall and entered the boy's room quietly so the adults couldn't hear them.

Everybody was already in their beds, except Ron who had just put on his track pants pyjama bottoms. When he saw his sister and classmate standing in the doorway, he quickly jumped on his bed and ducked under the covers.

"Oh please Ron nothing we haven't seen before." Ginny laughed as her brother's face went a bright crimson colour with embarrassment. He shot her a dark look, while Harry was doing the same to Malfoy.

"Don't look at me like that," Draco said in a demanding voice to Harry, who looked at Ginny instead, who was currently taking a seat at the end of his bed.

"Aww poor Won Won," Ginny mocked, impersonating Lavender.

Harry and twins sniggered quietly, Amanda just smiled and climbed under the heavy blanket next to Draco who looked confused. _Who was Won Won?_

"Hey I'm not the one who made out, half naked, on a table, in the middle of the full common room, drunk," Ron said smirking.

Amanda could easily tell that Ginny didn't look happy, it wasn't a secret that Ginny hadn't intended to tell her other brothers this information. Amanda also saw Draco smirking next to her, until she elbowed him and whispered in his ear, "if I find out you were think about that, you're in big trouble."

He simply sniggered, "and you tell me of for drinking."

"Our little sister did what?" Fred shouted.

"You heard me, she made out, half naked, on a table, in the middle of the full common room, drunk," Ron repeated with a cocky smile, which looked oddly like the one Malfoy was infamous for.

"Ginny, please tell me this isn't true, I preferred you last year when you had several boyfriends. Now everybody is going to call you a," Fred was cut off by Ginny slamming the bedroom door on her way out.

Ron had to try really hard to contain his laughter, while Fred and George asked Harry and Amanda, "is Ron lying?"

"Unfortunately not," Amanda smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, it was pretty entertaining," Harry told everybody truthfully.

Both the twins and Ron threw pillows at him, "he that's our sister you're talking about."

While everybody was laughing Amanda was passionately giving her boyfriend a good night kiss, under the doona, forget that there was a roomful of people for a few seconds.

Fred interrupted, "I would suggest sneaking out, but the security around here is really tight. Actually, before we came upstairs I heard them talking about taking shifts around the house and up the street."

Amanda and Draco blushed when they pulled apart.

"I'd better go see if Ginny is okay then, good night I'll see you all tomorrow," Amanda told them.

She got out from under the blanket and stood up, only to bend back down a kiss Draco's bottom lip lightly.

"Love you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and lipped his ear, "I love you too."

"Get a room," Amanda heard one of the Weasley's twins mutter.

"Jealous?" Amanda asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," George responded shyly.

Amanda undid the top two buttons on her pyjama top, revealing skin and part of her cleavage, "not jealous?"

"Little jealous now," George told her, secretly hoping she would try making him more jealous.

Amanda laughed, "I'm not undoing anymore buttons."

Draco smiled and told them without looking up, "You won't win."

"I'm just trying to say that it is a bit unfair if he gets a kiss good night, and nobody else does," George explained, with Fred nodding in agreement.

Harry who was still in his bed silently agreed, but wasn't going to let on that he liked his enemies girlfriend because that would mean Malfoy would know that he had something over him.

"Okay, I'll give you guys a kiss good night, but don't tell Mrs Weasley. I don't think she's to keen on me, thanks to the stupid prophet."

"And she's been nice to you, you should see her when she's mad," Ron sniggered.

"Hey, isn't that a boyfriend - girlfriend privilege?" Malfoy asked, not so keen to see his girlfriend kiss four other guys.

"Hey I wouldn't complain if I was you, you get plenty of privileges last time I checked," Amanda told him; causing the Weasley twins to cheer quietly and Ron to smile, glad to get some practice in. Harry on the other hand didn't look too happy at all.

As Ron was the furthest from the door she kissed him first, a few second long peck on the lips, "night Ron."

"Good night Amanda," he replied smiling; now why can't his girlfriend look like that and be that fun.

Much to her boyfriends disgust Amanda then kissed Harry, as she felt sorry for him she opened her mouth a little more then she did for Ron.

"Sweet Dreams," she told him as she then kissed his forehead.

"I will," he muttered, causing everybody in the room but Draco to laugh. 'Eww, Potter was going to be dreaming about my girlfriend,' he thought.

She bent over and kissed Fred, who then joked about returning to Hogwarts if this was all that happens, kissing and people stripping in the common room.

"It pretty much is," Draco agreed, to put Harry in his place and it worked.

"Don't show off, Draco," Amanda scowled.

"Yeah you're delaying my kiss here," George told him.

"As you wish," Amanda told him as she lent over and kissed him. She felt his tongue enter her mouth as he pulled her down on top of him; she kept kissing him for a few seconds as she lay on top of him, with his hand in her hair holding her head.

She eventually pulled away laughing, "Very clever, you're lucky I'm so nice and generous," she smiled. George was beaming at her as she stood up, then realised Mrs Weasley standing in the doorway looking at her very darkly.

"Bed young lady," she demanded trying to keep her voice down.

"Hold on a second," she told Mrs Weasley, as she ran over and stuck her tongue down her boyfriend's throat. It was to late Mrs Weasley already didn't like her, so why not?

"Thanks for dragging me into this," he whispered as she departed for the doorway, where a shocked Mrs Weasley grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Mrs Weasley defiantly wouldn't like him now either.

"You're more then welcome," she told him rather loudly.

"Everybody get a good night sleep, tomorrow morning we're all going to the ministry," Mrs Weasley announced.

"Bye Draco, bye George," she shout over her shoulder leaving Draco and George each smiling cockily to themselves.

Once his mum had left, George whispered across the room, "does she have any sisters?"

"Hopefully more then one," Fred added.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Ron, the Weasley family is against cheating and you've already got Lavender," Fred and George joked.

"Nope, she's got no sisters just her brother," he lied.

After Mrs Weasley had left, Amanda asked Ginny, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the twins will forget it, eventually," she said dully.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll forget it when your mum forgets that one of her sons had their tongue down my throat," Amanda joked, knowing Ginny was going to find out sooner or later. She didn't think George was going to keep it quiet.

"What? Whose tongue? Did what?" Ginny asked stunned.

"George, it was a good night kiss, that George turned into a more-then-good-night-kiss," she laughed, "and your mum came in."

"Eww, you kissed George and mum saw you. Eww."

"Actually it wasn't that bad," Amanda told her.

"Eww I don't want to know," Ginny told her as she put her hands over her ears, "lets get some sleep."

The next day everybody got up at eight, Mrs Weasley was acting very cold to Amanda and almost as cold to Draco. As for George she would simply avoid going near him, when ever possible that was because at breakfast there was an extremely awkward moment where Mrs Weasley was staring at one of her twins.

For the third time this year Draco had made the front page, as for Amanda it was only the second time she'd been front-page news. Though this time there was two differences, firstly Bradley was with them and secondly they had made the front page for something good. Not for being missing, presumed dead or for being found brutally beaten or for making out on a hospital bed. The prophet being the prophet found it appropriate and relevant to put the hospital pictures on page six, for background they claimed.

Unfortunately for Amanda, George had found a new passion, which had been funny at first but it didn't take long for it to become plain annoying. Every time he walked past or near Amanda he would purr in her ear like a cat, within the hour it had become so annoying she would just elbow him in the ribs. Thankfully it worked and he didn't do it as often.

Eventually everybody was at the ministry, where to the surprise of all the kids who didn't know what they were there for, Amanda, Draco and even Bradley were awarded an Order Of The Merlin First Class, for their help in destroying Voldemort and for helping in the capture of the remaining Death Eaters. Many people at the ministry weren't very happy about Lucius Malfoy's son getting thanked, as many believed he was just as bad, thanks to many stories.

When they announced Bradley Torque, it really hurt Amanda and Draco on the inside, it should be Bradley Malfoy. But unless Draco wanted to go for jail for inappropriate behaviour with a minor, it would have to stay Bradley Torque, even if it broke his heart.

Draco knew that his sons name was nothing in the big picture; the important thing was that they were all alive and in two weeks when Amanda turned seventeen, they can live where they want and do what they want.

The End

---

Aww how funny and sad was that chapter.

Now I want ever single person who read this story to review, please!

DF


End file.
